Harry Potter et la vengeance de Sirius
by Winny
Summary: 2- Après deux mois de tristesse, Harry trouve du réconfort dans les bras de Ginny, qui va l’aider à affronter de nombreuse épreuves. Grâce à Harry, Sirius pourra se venger.. Chapitre 12 en ligne ! Des reviews svp !
1. 1: Les résultats

Chapitre 1 : Les résultats 

Assis sur le canapé, un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter fermait les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil et écoutait les informations moldu. Depuis les menaces d'une partie de l'ordre du phénix, les Dursley le traité avec le plus grand soin. Il pouvait rester des heures à somnoler sur le canapé, sans que Dudley ne tente de le faire tomber par terre. Dudley Dursley, l'énorme cousin de Harry Potter, n'osait plus rester dehors à traîner avec ses copain après 18h00. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon était occupé à emballer les cadeaux de Dudley, qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 16 ans. Harry se décida enfin à se lever pour remonter dans sa chambre. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la dernière lettre que Harry avait envoyé à Lupin et à Maugrey. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, un bouteille d'encre et une plume :

_Tout va bien. Harry._

Tout les deux jours, Harry écrivait la même chose. Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, et lui attacha l'enveloppe, sans adresse, à sa patte.

- Apporte la lettre à Maugrey.

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant de s'envoler. Harry s'allongea sur son lit, fermi les yeux et réfléchissait. Il repensait à la prophétie qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Harry, qui ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que le jour où il avait cru que son parrain était prisonnier de Voldemort, s'était entraîné à fermer son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, mais il ne faisait plus de cauchemar. 

Harry s'assit alors à son bureau et commença ses devoirs. Il se mit à faire son devoir sur la potion de rattatinage pour Rogue. Alors qu'il écrivait, un hibou s'étala sur le bureau, renversant la bouteille d'encre et tachant le parchemin. Harry poussa un juron et pris le hibou qui venait sans aucun doute de l'école. Il tenait fermement dans ses pattes un long paquet, ainsi qu'une lettre. Il libéra le hibou et s'assit sur son lit. Il observait le paquet. La forme ressemblait à un balai. Il se hâta de l'ouvrir et le regarda à travers ses lunettes ronde. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains son éclair de feu. C'était bien lui, celui que Ombrage lui avait confisquer. Le cadeau que Sirius lui avait fait lors de sa 3ème année à Poudlard. Harry avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, le moment de retrouvait son balai. Il posa délicatement l'éclair de feu à côté de lui et détacha l'enveloppe. La lettre venait de poudlard.

Cher Mr. Potter,

Je vous envoi les résultats des buses (Brevet universelle de sorcellerie élémentaire). Chaque matières est noté sur 5 buses ainsi qu'une appréciation. 

- Défense contre les forces du mal : 5 buses. Optimal

- Métamorphose : 3.5 buses. Effort exceptionnel

- Potion : 3 buses. Effort exceptionnel.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Pour devenir auror, il fallait continuer en potion et Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves pour les classes d'Aspic ayant obtenu la mention optimal..

- Sortilège : 5 buses. Optimal.

- Divination : 1 buses. Désolant

- Astronomie : 3 buses. Effort exceptionnel

- Soins aux créature magique : 3.5 buses. Effort exceptionnel

- Botanique : 3 buses : Effort exceptionnel

- Total de buses : 27/40 avec la mention Effort exceptionnel.

Vous avez sans doute remarquer que vous avez retrouver votre balai. J'ai nommé Ginny Weasley comme capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor. Peu être pourriez-vous participer à la sélection à la rentré si vous voulez obtenir un poste dans l'équipe. Vous remarquerez aussi que vous avez obtenu des résultats satisfaisant dans toutes les matières dont vous aurez besoin pour continuer dans vos ambitions d'auror, vous êtes donc accepté dans toutes les matières qu'il vous faut. Vous recevrait, au mois d'août, la liste des fourniture que vous devrai vous procurer pour votre 6ème années à Poudlard. 

Professeur Mc. Gonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

Harry relut les dernières phrase que le professeur McGonagall. 

- Elle a du se tromper. Pensa Harry.

En effet, lors du conseil d'orientation, le professeur McGonagall avait dit que Rogue ne prenait que les élèves ayant obtenu une mention optimal, hors, Harry avait eu effort exceptionnel en potion et McGonagall a dit qu'il était accepté dans toutes les matières. Il posa la lettre, et finit de vider sa valise. Toutes les affaires qu'il avait jeté en chiffon étaient froissé. C'est au moment ou il enleva la dernière robes qu'il vit le miroir brisé, que Sirius lui avait offert au cas ou il aurait besoin de lui. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi a chercher les plus petit morceau de verre, qu'il voyait briller avec le soleil. Il avait envie de se servir de sa baguette pour réparer le miroir, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire renvoyer. 

- J'ai besoin de toi.. Mais tu ne viens pas quand je t'appelle.. 

Harry versa une fine larme et s'allongea sur son lit. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec Sirius. Il aurait peu être pu aller chez lui pendant les vacances. C'était le dernier espoir de quitter les Dursley. 

- Le dîner est prêt ! Lança la tante Pétunia derrière la porte, en le sortant de ses 

pensée.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et descendit dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa place habituelle, entre l'oncle Vernon et Dudley. 

Le soir, Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir, le résultat de potion des buses l'avait embrouillait. Et puis aussi le fait qu'il ai retrouvait son balai est un bon signe. Il pourrait peu être rejouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais en tant que poursuiveur... Sur ses pensées, il s'endormi.

Quelques jours plus tard arriva l'anniversaire de Harry. Il se réveilla en découvrant plusieurs lettre au pied de son lit et une Hedwige qui dormait profondément dans sa cage. Il saisit ses lunettes à tâtons et prit la première lettre. Elle venait de Ron, son meilleur ami.

_Salut Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'ennui pas trop chez les moldus ? Papa ne veut pas que tu viennes passer le mois d'août au terrier. Il dit que c'est pour ton bien. Mais on viendra te chercher la veille de la rentrée pour aller au chemin de Traverse. A bientôt._

_Ron._

_PS : le cadeau, c'est mon père qui m'a dit de te l'offrir, il a dis que c'était une pensine_.

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une pensine semblable à celle de Dumbledore mais plus petite. Il prit alors la lettre d'Hermione.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je te souhaite tout d'abord un bon anniversaire ! As-tu reçu le résultat de tes buses ? Tu as eu combien en tout ? Moi c'était noté sur 50 et j'ai eu seulement 47 buses. J'aurai pu faire mieux. Je suis allé en Irlande avec mes parents, je trouve que c'est beau la-bas. On se voit à la rentrée._

Hermione 

_._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : « Seulement 42 buses ». Il ouvrit son cadeau et déplia un robe de quiddich irlandaise. Il la posa avec la pensine et ouvrit une autre lettre : __

_Harry, nous viendrons te chercher se soir pour te monter quelque chose, ne prépare pas ta valise. Rémus Lupin._


	2. 2: Héritage

****

Chapitre 2 : Héritage

Harry ne comprenait pas bien la lettre de Rémus. Il viens le chercher le soir-même? Et que voulait-il lui montrer ? Rémus parlait de nous, nous devait sûrement être l'ordre du phénix. Mais Dumbledore avait bien dit qu'il devait rester chez son oncle et sa tante pour sa sécurité, alors pourquoi l'ordre du phénix venait-il le chercher pour aller ailleurs qu'à privet drive? 

Harry reprit la pensine de Ron et l'observa. Et si il y laissait des pensées ? Par exemple toutes les choses qu'il se souvenait avoir fait avec Sirius, comme le jour ou était venu accompagné Harry à la gare, ou bien quand Sirius avait couru le risques de venir le voir par la cheminée et bien d'autres. Et aussi ce qu'il se souvenait de la pensée de Rogue, ou il voyait ses parents, pour ne rien oublier… Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette

Harry déposa tout ses cadeaux sur son bureau et ouvrit la planche de parquet. Il y sortit toutes les lettres de Sirius. Il les étala sur son lit, certaines étaient froissées, d'autres illisibles. Harry les relut toutes, en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il n'arrivait à lire un mot. Il aurait tant aimé recevoir une lettre de son parrain pour ses 16 ans. 

Harry culpabilisait de plus en plus sur la mort de Sirius, se disant que s'il s'était simplement entraîner plus tôt à fermer son esprit, tout ça ne serai pas arrivé.

Il pouvait passer des heures à se donner des arguments pour prouver que tout était de sa faute. 

Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver ses amis pour ne plus se sentir rejeté du monde des sorciers, il avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard, sa vraie maison, le terrain de quiddich, la salle commune, où tout le monde s'amusait. Et il voulait oublier, oublier les moments dur et laisser place aux moments de bonheurs qu'il avait passer avec ses amis.

Harry se mis au travail pour être tranquille pour le reste des vacances. Il avait déjà fini la métamorphose, la divination et le devoir de sortilège. Le professeur Mc. Gonagall avait donné un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal a rendre pour le nouveau professeur. Harry, qui n'était pas sorti depuis quelques jours, traversa priver drive, malgré les limites que lui avait défini Dumbledore. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il croisa le regard du leader du groupe, qui n'était autre que Dudley, et continua son chemin. 

Quand le ciel devint rose, Harry se décida alors à rentrer au 4, Privet Drive. Il monta dans sa chambre et se changea. Peu de temps après le dîner, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley vinrent sonner à la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas moldu, nous ne somme pas venu pour vous mais nous somme venu chercher Harry pour la soirée. Nous vous le ramenons après. Lança Maugrey en entrant dans la maison. Vous permettez ?

Il n'attendit pas une réponse de la part d'un des membres de la famille Dursley et monta l'escalier pour frapper à la porte de Harry. Les trois autres entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit Lupin en souriant.

- Bonjour.

Rémus Lupin tenait dans sa main une boite en carton qui paraissait humide. 

- C'est un portoloin qui va nous emmener la ou je veux te montrer quelque chose. 

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Harry mit la main sur la boite et fit oui d'un signe de tête. Les murs de la chambre de Harry commencèrent à tourner de plus en plus vite. Puis le parquet se déroba sous ses pieds pour atterrir sur un sol boueux. Il faisait sombre, Harry glissait sur la boue et les quatre membres de l'ordre du phénix l'entourait de chaque côté. Maugrey, qui marchait en tête avait allumé sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin glissant. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison qui paraissait très vielle et dans un sale état. Lupin passa devant Maugrey et murmura :

- Alohomora. Et la porte s'ouvrir avec un déclic.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison lugubre. Il y avait un couloir sombre qui menait à une porte. Seul deux torches éclairaient l'entrée, laissant voir des toiles d'araignées un peu partout.. Maugrey et Tonks se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte et Lupin fit un signe à Harry de le suivre. Le sol était glissant à cause de la poussière et Harry du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas glissait quand il marchait dans le couloir. La seul porte qui était dans le couloir était d'une taille anomale et quand Lupin l'ouvrit, la porte grinçait bruyamment. La pièce était assez grande et beaucoup plus illuminés que la précédente. Harry regarda tout autour de lui. 

- Que voulez vous me montrer professeur ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers Lupin.

- Tout est ici, sur les tables. Prends ton temps.

Harry se dirigea alors lentement vers les tables rectangulaire collées contre le mur. Sur la première table, Harry prit le premier objet devant lui. C'était un habit de bébé, sale et déchiré. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet habit signifiait. Il passa alors à un autre objets un peu plus loin. C'était des lunettes. Des lunettes rondes, tordu avec les verres cassés. Harry comprit alors. Il se tourna vers Lupin :

- Vous voulez dire que tout ça...

Rémus lui fit un sourire et soupira.

- continue.

Harry observa longuement les lunettes semblable au sienne. Après avoir minutieusement regardé tout les objets, il passa à la table suivante. Il y avait que des cadres, certains complètement cassées. Il pris le premier cadre qui lui vint sous la main et, lentement, de son autre main enleva la poussière qui cachait la photo. Harry regarda fixement la photo. Deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un avait les cheveux long, soyeux, un peu plus grand que l'autre, qui avait de petites lunettes rondes, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et tout ébouriffés, riaient aux éclats et faisaient des signes de mains. Harry ne pouvait pas se décoller de la photo. Rémus s'avança vers Harry et lui serra l'épaule, comme le faisait Maugrey, et dit :

- Tu sais, moi aussi ils me manquent... Tu peux la prendre si tu veux.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Tout ce qui a ici sont pour toi.

Harry regarda encore la photo pendant une petit moment puis continua. Pleins d'autre photos étaient posés sur la table ou dans des cadres. Harry passa cinq minutes par photos, pour observait tout les détails. Harry voulu garder une autre photo, celle ou il y avait un couple, heureux, qui était James et Lilly et à côté, Sirius, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux prendre celle-ci aussi ?

- Oui bien sûr. 

Harry continua sa route. Après avoir tout vu, Harry demanda à Lupin :

- Mais, comment se fait-il que tout ses objets soit ici ? La maison de mes parents à été détruite, non ?

- En effet, mais lorsque James et Lilly ont été tué et que Sirius a été arrêter, je m'était juré de récupérer le plus de choses possibles dans les ruines. J'ai était aidé par des ami pour retrouver les objets qui étaient encore en assez bon état. Nous avions fini il y a de nombreuses années et je n'avait jamais osé y remettre les pieds depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler lors de ta 3ème année et quand je t'ai vu si triste à la fin de cette année, lorsque tu as vu.. Enfin, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te cacher plus longtemps cet endroit. 

- Ca veut que tout ça, tout ces objets appartiennent à mes parents. Ca veut dire que cet habits de bébé était à moi !

- Oui. Et je crois qu'il seront d'accord si je te donne tout ça.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour revenir ici, si je veux revoir tout ça ?

- Tu les emporte avec toi.

- Et vous ? Si vous voulez les voir ? 

- J'ai su m'en passer jusque la.

- Moi aussi !

- Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait tout ça ici. Alors je veux que tu emportes tout avec toi... Tu es leur fils, c'est donc toi qui hérite de tout ces objets.

Harry prit alors une troisième photo dans ses mains, où il y avait les quatre maraudeurs et Lilly rassemblaient et la tendit à Lupin.

- Prenez celle-la professeur. Il y en a d'autres des photos avec les maraudeurs.

- Alors... Cracbadaboum ! Et une bandelette de la photo tomba par terre. C'est mieux comme ça.

Harry regarda alors la photo : Lupin avait enlevé la tête et le corps de Peter Pettigrow. 

- On ferai bien d'y aller Rémus. Lança Maugrey qui venait d'arrivait de la porte.

- Bien. Le temps de mettre tout ça dans un carton. 

Rémus pris le carton qui était à ses pieds, posa la photo que Harry lui avait donner, pour tout mettre dans la boite. Harry héritait peu être des objets de ses parents, mais c'était Rémus qui c'était donné la peine de tout récupérer dans les décombres, lui qui avait emmené tout ici et qui maintenant enlevé tout pour les donner à Harry. Rémus regardait un à un les photos et les objets alors Harry préféra le laissait faire pour lui permettre de tous les regarder. 

- Rémus, dépêches-toi ! Dumbledore a dit: pas plus de 2h ! Insista Maugrey qui venait une nouvelle fois d'apparaître de derrière la porte.

- Laisse moi le temps de tous les regarder ! J'ai bientôt fini...

Harry poussa un profond soupir, regarda les photos qu'il tenait en main pour les mettre dans le carton. Rémus arriva au dernier objet, les lunettes de James. Il les regarda pendant un bon moment.

- Bon Rémus, ça devient trop long !

- Oui bon Ok, on y va. Dit en déposant tristement les lunettes de son ancien meilleur ami. 

Les trois autres membres de l'ordre du phénix entrèrent dans la pièce, Tonks tapota sa baguette magique sur la petite boite en carton et tout le monde s'y accrocha avant de tourillonner et de se retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre de Harry. 

- A bientôt Harry, prend soin de toi et ne dépasse pas les limites que Dumbledore t'a donné ! Dit Lupin avant de transplaner suivit des trois autres.

Harry s'assit alors sur son lit. Ce petit moment de compagnie lui avait fait du bien. Le fait de revoir des membres de l'ordre lui faisait plaisir. Mais le mieux, c'est que, le jour de son anniversaire, Harry avait héritait d'une parti des objets qui était auparavant à ses parents. Il ouvrit alors le carton et en sorti les lunettes de son père. Il les mis à la place des siennes. Il n'y avait plus de verre, mais peu être pourrait-il changer les verres et remplaçait ses lunettes actuelles qui devenait trop petites... Harry s'allongea sur son lit avant de s'endormir tranquillement.


	3. 3: Nouveau venu à Priver Drive

Merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic !

Chapitre 3 : Nouveau venu à Privet Drive.

Toutes les lumières de la rue étaient allumées pour éclairer la route. Cette nuit-là était une nuit sombre, les nuages épais cachaient la lune et la pluie tombait fortement. 

Une dizaine d'ombres marchaient sur le trottoir non-éclairé, sans êtres vu, ni entendu. Les hommes se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour se placer face à un bloc de maison. Un homme, qui paraissait grand, le visage aussi pale qu'un cadavre marchait en tête. Du bout de ses long doigt, se tenait sa baguette magique en l'air la pointant vers une maison. Les hommes cagoulés faisait beaucoup de bruit et plusieurs appartements s'allumèrent. Des ombres apparaissaient aux fenêtres pour voir se qu'il se passait puis disparurent aussi vite en voyant les hommes. Le leader claqua de ses doigts fins :

- Destructo ! S'écrièrent les mangemorts.

Les sort de destruction produirent un énorme bruit suivit des cris des habitants des maisons. Voldemort et ses mangemorts transplantèrent dans un « pop » sonore, avant qu'un groupe d'auror n'arrive...

La main sur sa cicatrice, la respiration haletante, Harry s'était réveillait en sursaut. Il avait oublié de fermer son esprit la veille. La cicatrice toujours brûlante, Harry se demandait si il y avait eu des victimes, et si ce rêve était réel. Et comment Fudge allait-il si prendre pour le cacher aux moldus si les maisons étaient vraiment détruites. Harry se massa le front, et fermi les yeux. Il avait sommeil mais n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprits. Il voulait se vider de toutes ses pensées, mais ce cauchemar le troublait. 

Au bout de plusieurs heures à réfléchir, les nuages commençaient à se dégageait, laissant place au ciel orangé du levé du soleil. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussit à dormir. Quand il sentit ses paupières se fermer, il décida alors de s'allonger, les pensées pleines...

Hedwige, qui était partie chassé, n'était toujours pas revenu mais Harry était habitué à se qu'elle passe plusieurs jours dehors. Harry descendit alors dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit en silence, la tante Pétunia fit comme si Harry n'existait pas et lui remplit son assiettes. L'oncle Vernon poussait des grognements, regardant sans cesse l'entrée de sa maison pour vérifier que personnes n'y était.

- As-tu prévenu ces gens ? Que nous te traitons bien ? Demanda t'il sans accorder le moindre regard à son neveu. 

- Oui, il faudrait que je les préviennent  aujourd'hui mais ma chouette n'est toujours pas revenu. Dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant la tête de son oncle.

Harry fini en vitesse son petit-déjeuner puis remonta dans sa chambre dans l'intention de sortir tout les objets de ses parents pour les nettoyer. Mais en entrant dans la chambre, Hedwige était de retour, avec un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier accrochaient à la patte. Il déplia le journal et lu la première page :

ATTAQUE EN PLEIN COEUR DE BRISTOL 

_Cette nuit, dans une avenue du Centre de Bristol, une dizaine de mangemorts menait par Vous-savez-qui a détruit la moitié de la rue. Parmi les maisons détruites, trois maisons étaient habitées par des moldus. Un groupe d'auror est arrivé sur les lieux peu de temps après l'explosion et on fait subir un sortilège d'amnésie aux moldus. Les sorciers ont étaient conduit dans un camp et ont étaient dédommagés et remboursés. D'après les témoignages des familles de sorciers, certains ont été réveillé par le bruit que faisait le groupe et ont dit qu'ils s'étaient tout de suite mis à l'abris et n'avaient rien vu de plus... Pour plus de détails, voir p 2._

Harry déplia le journal pour lire les détails. 

Il songea alors de prévenir Maugrey et Lupin avant qu'ils ne débarquent chez les Dursley. Et quand Hedwige rentrerait, il remercierait Ron et Hermione. A moment ou Hedwige s'envola, un grand duc atterrit sur le lit de Harry. Il déchira l'enveloppe et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Désolé du retard mais je te souhait quand même un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que ton séjour chez les moldus ne se passe pas trop mal._

_Je te dis à la rentré._

Hagrid 

Harry défit l'emballage et y découvrit deux livres : vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques niveau 6 et soins aux créatures magique niveau 6. Un petit mot était inscrit sur un morceau de papier qui était coincé entre les deux livres :

Les 6ème années doivent préparer leur ASPIC et ont besoin de ces deux livres pour les cours de soins aux créatures magique, alors j'ai pensée que ça te ferai plaisir si je te les offrait. 

Harry les posa avec sa pile de livres de 5ème année puis descendit dans le salon pour voir si les moldus parlaient de l'explosion de cette nuit. Il s'installa aux côté de Dudley qui n'était pas enchantait et regardait la télévision sans grand intérêt. Les moldus n'avaient, sans doute, pas été averti de l'explosion car sinon, ils en aurait parlaient aux informations. Il remonta alors dans sa chambre pour écrire à Ron et à Hermione.

Plus tard, Harry, qui ne voulait pas rester enfermait toute la journée décida de faire un tour dans priver drive et dans les allées voisines. Tandis qu'il marchait, un hibou frôla sa tête et laissa tomber une lettre venant de Poudlard. C'était la liste des fournitures et la date, l'heure et le triquet du Poudlard express. Tout en lisant la liste de ses fournitures, Quelqu'un l'appela :

- Harry ! Harry ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir de qui venait cette douce voix :

- Cho !?  Demanda celui-ci.

Cho avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu et se demandait pourquoi était-elle venu à Privet Drive :

- Que fais-tu à Privet Drive ?

- Mes parents ont envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander si il ne connaissait pas un endroit sur que tu-sais-qui ne connaît pas et il a dis que Privet Drive, ou les autres rues à côté. Parce cette nuit, tu-sais-qui a détruit ma maison...

- Oui je suis au courant, je les lu dans la gazette du sorcier, il donnait les noms des familles. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessées ? 

- Non, je vais très bien, et toi, ça va ?

- Oui ça va...

- Au fait, bon anniversaire ! En retard. Dit Cho en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

Harry se senti rougir et se cacha derrière sa lettre de Poudlard. 

- Qu'est ce que c'est... 

Cho arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry pour le regarder.

- Tu as déjà reçu la liste des fournitures ? Moi, habituellement, ça arrive mi-août. Au fait, combien as-tu obtenu de buses ?

- 27 buses sur 40. J'ai eu effort exceptionnel.

- C'est super ! 

Harry rougit à nouveau. Ils allèrent marcher dans l'allée où ils croisèrent Dudley :

- alors tu t'es trouvé une amie ? Ricana t'il.

- C'est qui celui la ? Chuchota Cho à Harry.

- Lui ? Mon cousin moldu...

- Elle vient de ton école de fou ? dit-il en éclatant de rire avec ses copains.

Harry se dirigea vers Dudley, suivit de Cho et l'entraîna en arrière. 

- Fait le malin ! Mais mon amie va habiter ici désormais, et elle a bientôt fini ses études, ce qui veux dire qu'elle pourra utiliser sa magie pendant les vacances ! Lança Harry d'un air satisfait.

Harry et Cho allèrent au parc et s'installèrent sur les balançoires :

- Mais Harry, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas le droit de pratiquer de la magie sur un moldu ! Dit Cho qui allait de plus en plus haut.

- Oui, je sais. C'était juste pour lui faire peur ! Plaisanta Harry.

Tout deux restèrent un petit moment sur les balançoires, tentant d'aller plus haut et plus vite que l'autre. Pour la première fois, Harry était vraiment heureux à Privet Drive : non-seulement il avait retrouvé en quelques sortes une partie du monde des maisons, mais le mieux, c'était que Cho Chang venait habiter ici ! 

- Harry, tu veux que je te montres quelque chose ? Demanda Cho.

- Heu, oui, pourquoi pas ! Répondit Harry alors qu'il avait presque fait un tour complet !

Alors Cho emmena Harry jusqu'à sa maison. Harry hésita d'abord à y entrer, mais fut encouragé par Cho. Ils traversèrent une grande pièce vide, avec de gros cartons sur le sol. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce sombre puis passèrent une autre porte qui menait à un grand jardin. En haut, entre les quatre murs étaient installés un filet qui laissait entrer les rayon du soleil. Harry regarda le jardin, se demandant où était la chose que Cho voulait lui montrer.

- C'est un jardin d'intérieur. C'est mon père qui me la agrandi avant qu'il reparte chercher les autres cartons au camp. C'est pour que je m'entraîne au quiddich ! 

- Waow ! C'est génial ! 

- Et regarde ce que j'ai eu à mon anniversaire ! Dit Cho en ouvrit une petite boite qui était par terre.

Elle pris la petite balle d'or dans sa main et la tenait fermement en la montrant à Harry :

- Un vif d'or ! Dit Harry qui regardait fixement les petites ailes de la balle.

- Et oui ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse une petite partie ? Tu vas chercher ton balai ?

Harry fit un oui de la tête avant de partir en direction de chez les Dursley. Arrivé à la maison, Harry regarda à travers le rideau de la fenêtre du salon et vit son oncle, apparemment furieux ! Il essaya alors d'entrer discrètement mais ce fit tout de suite repérer : 

- VIENS ICI ! Lança l'oncle Vernon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine qui menait au couloir. 

Harry soupira et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE MENACER DUDLEY ?! Cria l'oncle Vernon.

- Je ne l'ai pas menacé ! Se défendit-il.

- MENTEUR ! beugla Vernon. TU ETAIT AVEC TON AMIE ET A DIT QU'ELLE POUVAIT JETER UN SORT A DUDLEY !

- C'était pour rigoler !  Il n'avait pas à me provoquer ! Je suppose que ça, il ne vous l'avez pas dit ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que le petit Duddlynouchet à sa maman est un petit saint ! 

- JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE NOUS PARLER SUR CE TON !  MAINTENANT VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE ET TU N'Y SORTI PLUS SAUF POUR MANGER ET POUR UTILISER LA SALLE DE BAIN !

Harry sorti de la cuisine furieux, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il posa la lettre de Poudlard, pris son balai et redescendit les marches. Au moment ou il voulu sortir, la porte avait été verrouillé. Encore plus furieux, il remonta dans sa chambre, regarda tout aux alentours des maisons et ne vit aucun moldu aux fenêtres. Il se mit sur le bord de la fenêtre, enfourcha son balai puis sauta et atterri sur le jardin des Dursley en prenant le soin d'écraser les Pétunia de la tante Pétunia. Il couru alors jusqu'à la maison de Cho et entre dans le jardin d'intérieur. Cho était assise par terre et jouait, à la façon de son père, avec le vif d'or.

- Tu en as mis du temps... Dit-elle en soupirant.

- J'ai eu des ennuies avec mon oncle, à cause de mon cousin. Il a tout raconté ! Dit-il d'un ton féroce.

- Je savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas dire ça à un moldu ! Plaisanta t'elle. Bon alors, on commence ?

- Oui !

Cho lâcha alors le vif d'or et, à son signal, ils enfourchèrent leur balai puis décollèrent. Ils firent le tour chacun de leur côté autour du mini-terrain pour repérer la balle d'or. Cho regardait Harry d'un air amoureux mais Harry pensait que c'était une stratégie de sa part pour le déconcentrer. Harry observait attentivement tout les endroits où pouvait passer le vif d'or. Avec son éclair de feu, il ne pouvait pas aller à la vitesse maximal, car il n'aurai pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'il heurterai le mur.

Alors qu'il fit un demi-tour, un petit reflet doré passa sous son nez. Il se mit alors à pourchasser le vif d'or suivit de Cho. Cho s'était collé à Harry est tenté de le faire dévier en le poussant. Harry fit de même, pris un peu d'élan puis percuta Cho. Mais celui-ci avait donné un coup trop fort et Cho perdit le contrôle de son balai : le balai partait en tout sens, faisait des looping et des vrilles. C'est alors qu'elle bascula de son balai. Harry fonça en piqué vers Cho et allé le plus vite possible. Il frôla alors le sol avec ses pieds et rattrapa Cho au vol. Cho s'était agrippé autour du cou de Harry, était assise, les deux jambes du même côté et regardait la profondeur des yeux vert de Harry.

- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Merci ! Dit Cho en le regardant toujours aussi fixement.

Leur deux visages étaient de plus en plus proche et Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire du joli visage de Cho. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry, et l'embrassa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à Cho, qu'à ce baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. 

Toujours dans les airs, les deux adolescents continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bourdonnement les séparèrent... C'était le vif d'or qui était passé à côté de leurs oreilles.

- Ho, excuse-moi Cho ! Je ne voulait pas...

- Tu t'excuses pour quoi ? Ca ? Demanda t'elle en lui déposant un baiser.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il posa alors Cho à terre  avant d'aller à la poursuite du vif d'or. 

- Tiens ! Dit Harry en tendant la balle qu'il venait d'attraper.

Harry prit alors son balai sous son bras.

- Il faudrait que je rentre maintenant. Au revoir Cho.

- Harry attends ! Dit Cho en s'approchant de Harry. 

Cho embrassa à nouveau Harry, qui était de plus en plus troublé, avant de le laissait partir. 

En arrivant dans le jardin des Dursley, Harry entendait l'oncle Vernon pousser des jurons en provenance de la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant un « Boom », suivit d'un bruit de verre cassé...

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bisous

Winny


	4. Chapitre 4: Fugue

Salut à tous ! (si y a quelqu'un qui li ma fic) 

J'ai pas l'impression que ma fic plaise vu le nombre de reviews !

Je vais continuer à mettre des chapitres et je verrai bien si il y a quelqu'un qui vient lire !

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Bisous

Winny

**********************

Chapitre 4 : Fugue

 Harry vit l'oncle Vernon dans sa chambre, il était en train de jeter tout ces livres de Poudlard par terre. Il tapa à la porte aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. La tante Pétunia se décida alors à ouvrir la porte, qui avait remarqué que tout ces bruits avait attiré l'attention des voisins.

 Sans adresser le moindre regard à sa tante, il monta les escalier et entra dans la porte. L'oncle Vernon s'arrêta de tout jeter à terre et regarda Harry de son visage violacé. Harry senti une fureur intense en voyant une photo déchirée et sorti automatiquement sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son oncle. 

- Pointe ce truc ailleurs !   

- TU AS DECHIRE UNE PHOTO DE MON PERE ET DE MON PARRAIN !!  TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER !!! 

- Tu comptes me faire quoi ? Utiliser ton bout de bois ? 

- TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIS PEUR ? J'AI PERDU LE DERNIER ETRE QUI ETAIT GENTIL ET QUE J'AIMAIT ET TOI TU DECHIRE LA PHOTO OU IL Y ETAIT AVEC MON PERE ! ET CA, TU LE PAIRA CHER !! TU VERRAS DANS DEUX ANS !! QUAND JE POURRAIT ME SERVIR DE MA BAGUETTE ! ALORS MAINTENANT ? SORS D'ICI !!!

Il hurlait à présent, tout le quartier était sous la fenêtre, et aussi curieux qu'ils le sont tous, ils écoutaient la conversation.

- Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Toi ? QUI VIENT DE L'ECOLE POUR LES DELINQUANT RECIDIVISTES DE SAINTE BRUTUS ? 

Il avait pris le soin de dire haut et fort que Harry venait de St Brutus mais il n'allait pas ne laisser faire !

- DE ST BRUTUS ? TU VEUX QUE JE CRIS OU JE VAIS ETUDIE ET CE QUE JE SUIS ?  Lança Harry qui commençait à hurler de plus en plus fort !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix anxieuse.

- ET SI JE LE FAIS ? 

- Tu quitteras cette maison !

- AUTANT PARTIR MAINTENANT ! MAIS SI JE DIS CE QUE JE SUIS, JE NE PENSE PAS QU'ILS L'OUBLIERAIENT DE SITÔT !! JE SUIS UN...

- LA FERME !!! Cria l'oncle Vernon, désemparé. Si... si tu dis ce que tu es, je... je ferai... en sorte que ta v... Vie soit gâchée ! Sa voix tremblait et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Il sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte de toutes ces forces, ce qui fit trembler les murs. Harry, au bord des larmes se précipita vers la photo de James et Sirius. Sa photo préférée... Elle était déchirée... Harry leva sa baguette vers la photo mais la baissa aussitôt. Déjà que la vie était dure à Privet Drive, il n'avait pas envie de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. 

La photo était déchirée en deux, en plein milieu, elle séparé Sirius de James... Il déposa les deux morceau sur son lit et ramassa tout ses livres, les mis au fond de sa valise. Il sorti ses robes de sorcier, les plia et les mis rapidement dans sa valise. Il mit tout ces cadeaux, ses lettres et parchemin, bouteilles d'encre et parchemin dans son sac qu'il mit sur son dos. 

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublier, il fermi sa valise, mit la cage d'Hedwige et son balai sous le bras puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Avec un boucan d'enfer, il traîna sa valise dans les escaliers ! La famille Dursley était apparu de la porte de la cuisine. Après posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte et se tourna vers les Dursley :

- J'en ai marre ! Je m'en vais ! Lança Harry alors qu'il tira sa valise à l'extérieur. 

Harry claqua la porte et traîna sa valise dans l'allée de Privet Drive. Hedwige poussait des hululements et Harry ne savait pas où aller. Peut-être chez Cho, mais il n'avait pas envie de « s'incruster ». Il alla alors au parc, posa sa valise par terre et s'assit dessus. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Priver Drive pouvait devenir dangereux, des détraqueurs pourraient revenir à tout moments ! 

Quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la maison de Cho. Peut-être que ces parents serai d'accord de l'héberger pour la fin des vacances. Devant la porte, il hésita puis frappa à la porte.

Un femme asiatique ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était pas Cho mais elles se ressemblaient beaucoup !

- Que puis-je faire pour toi jeune homme ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Est-ce que Cho est là, s'il vous plait ? Demanda t'il en essayant de calmer sa haine envers les Dursley.

- Oui bien sur ! CHO ! Appela t'elle. C'est pour toi !

De loin, Harry vit arriver Cho. Quand elle apparu devant Harry, elle l'embrassa et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il Harry, tu es tout rouge ! Demanda Cho inquiètes.

- Je suis parti de chez mon oncle et ma tante. J'en pouvait plus. Je suis resté plusieurs heure dans le parc. Et je me demandais si je pourrait passer la nuit chez toi ? Juste cette nuie.

- Ho, viens, entre.

Harry lui suivit jusque dans la cuisine où ces parents étaient en train de préparer à mangé. 

- Papa, maman. Je vous présente mon ami : Harry Potter.

Ils lâchèrent tout en entendant son nom. Cho leur fit des grimaces pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions à Harry car ils venaient d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il n'a plus d'endroit où dormir, alors je me demandais s'il pouvait passer la nuie ici ? Dans la chambre d'ami.

- Tu n'as plus d'endroit où dormir ? Demanda sa mère en s'avançant vers Harry.

- Je me suis disputait avec mon oncle et ma tante, je ne peux plus les supporter alors je suis parti...

- Ho mais bien sur que tu peux dormir ici ! Lança le père de Cho en s'avançant à son tour.

Cho lui montra alors la chambre l'ami. Il prit le temps de tout regarder, ouvrit sa valise mais ne rangea pas ses affaires dans les placard. 

Harry descendit dans la cuisine et attendit que le repas soit prêt. Harry voulu aider à mettre la table mais la mère de Cho l'en empêcha. Il s'installa à table et commenta à manger, en silence. 

   Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il pris son balai et songea à faire un tour dans le jardin d'intérieur. Il sorti dans le couloir au moment où une main lui attrapa la sienne et l'obligea à se tourner. Cho l'avait embrassé avec passion.

- Tu m'emmène faire un tour sur ton balai ? Demanda t'elle le visage fougueux.

- Oui bien sur.

Il allèrent sur le mini-terrain et tendit son balai à Cho.

- Non, je veux que ça soit toi qui conduit la balai, je me mettrai derrière toi !

- Comme tu voudras.

Harry enfourcha son balai suivit de Cho qui se tenait à ses épaules. Harry volait doucement, il ne voulait pas allait trop vite et de faire tomber Cho. Ce petit moment était un moment de détente pour harry. 

Plus tard, Ils allèrent dans le par cet s'installèrent sur les balançoires. Cho s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cho. Il posa sa tête sur son épaules et commença à se balancer. Pendant plusieurs heures, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, n'avait bouger ou fait quoi-que ce soit. Ils étaient tellement bien, tout les deux, seuls dans le parc. 

Ils rentrèrent pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'ils passaient à table, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mme Chang se précipita. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Harry reconnu la voix grave de Maugrey. Mme Chang appela Harry pour lui dire que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. 

- Bonjour. Dit Harry en arrivant à la porte.

Il y avait Dumbledore, Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks.

- Harry, il faut absolument que tu retournes chez les Dursley ! Tu te rappelles de se que je t'ai dit en fin d'année ? Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix calme. 

- Oui je m'en rappelle. Mais professeur... Et puis regardez ce que mon oncle a fait !

Harry sorti les deux morceau de photo de sa poche et la tendit devant les quatre personnes. Lupin devenait rouge de colère.

- C'est lui qui a déchiré la photo ?  Ce sale moldu !

- Allons, allons, Rémus. Calmez-vous. Dit Dumbledore en faisant des signes de la main pour l'inciter à parler moins fort. Harry, tu dois rester jusqu'à la fin chez vacances avec ta tante.

- Elle n'a qu'a venir ici ! Je ne veux pas retourner la-bas ! Il veulent me pourrir la vie !

- Soit raisonnable Harry. C'est pour ton propre bien ! Il n'accepte toujours pas d'avoir de la famille sorcière. Il faut vraiment que tu y retournes. Au cas où il viendrai ici. 

- Mais professeur... Dit Cho qui venait d'apparaître derrière Harry. Vous parlez de vous-savez-qui ? Mais vous aviez dit qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. 

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais. Harry je t'en prie, retourne chez ton oncle et ta tante. Supplia Dumbledore. 

- Il ne voudrons plus de moi de toute façon ! Dit Harry en espérant les faire changer d'avis.

Nous les convaincrons ! Répondit Dumbledore. Allez, vas chercher ta valise. 

Harry poussa un soupir et monta dans la chambre d'ami pour fermer sa valise. Cho arriva et ne disait aucun mot. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait Harry avec tristesse. Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses autour de son cou et l'enlaça. Quant à Harry, il entoura sa taille et la serra contre lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi. 

- On se reverra plus tard.

Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il embrassa Cho et descendit dans le hall, laissant Cho seule dans la chambre. Sans adresser la parole au membres de l'ordre du phénix, ils marchèrent dans la rue et Lupin sonna à la porte des Dursley.

Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda les hommes avec dégoût. 

- Nous vous ramenons Harry Mme Dursley. Dit Dumbledore en poussant Harry vers elle. Sans dire un mot, elle laissa entrer Harry puis claqua la porte sous le nez des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Harry, qui avait entendu Maugrey râler, essayait de bouger sa valise. 

Il mis un bon bout de temps avant de monter sa valise dans sa chambre.


	5. 5: Rupture difficile

**Chapitre 5 : Rupture difficile.**

Le lendemain, Harry passa sa journée avec Cho. Tout d'abord, ils se baladèrent dans Little Winning, puis ils mangèrent chez elle et firent du balai l'après-midi. 

Harry s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Cho cet été que l'année précédente, ce qui ne déplaisait pas Harry ! 

Durant trois semaines, les deux adolescents sortirent ensemble et rien ne pouvait les empêcher de s'aimer. Ils vivaient le bonheur parfait !

Alors que Harry dût quitter Cho à cause de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, pour la première fois il couru jusque chez les Dursley pour être à l'abris, monta dans sa chambre et, comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, fini ses devoirs. 

Il ne restait plus qu'un semaine avant la rentré à Poudlard, et Harry avait de plus en plus hâte. 

Après avoir fini de dîner, Harry remonta tout de suite dans sa chambre. La tension était encore plus forte depuis la petite fugue de Harry et aucun d'eux ne lui adressait la parole. 

En entant dans la chambre, Harry manqua de se prendre quelque chose sur la tête. Le petit hibou, du nom de coq avait percuté le mur de plein fouets ! Il sorti Hedwige de sa cage, la mit sur le lit, et mit le hibou de Ron dans la cage. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut :

Salut Harry ! C'est confirmé, nous venons te chercher samedi pour aller au chemin de Traverse ! On sera la dans la matinée. A samedi ! Ron 

Las retrouvailles avec ses amis approchaient de plus en plus. Depuis qu'il était avec Cho, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Le jour suivant,  Harry et Cho étaient resté au parc. Ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le soleil tapait fort en cet fin d'été et le parc était le seul endroit de privet drive ou il pouvait trouver de l'ombre. Les deux adolescents s'embrassaient sans interruption au moment ou Cho laissa échapper un murmure :

- Je t'aime Cédric.

Cho se plaqua alors la main sur sa bouche en voyant Harry, qui la regardait d'un air mécontent :

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry qui enleva ses mains de la taille de Cho.  

- Heu non rien ! Se rattrapa t'elle.

- J'ai bien entendu un je t'aime Cédric ! Moi c'est Harry si tu l'avais oublié !

Il s'était à présent levé. Cho fit de même.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec une lueur de tristesse.

- Je…heu…Harry… 

- En fait, tu t'es servi de moi pour te consoler ? Tu n'avais plus Cédric alors tu m'a choisi pour compenser ! 

Non, Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…  

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit !

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Harry ne comprenait plus rien.  D'un air grave, il lui dit :

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'en fait, à chaque fois qu'on était tout les deux, tu pensais à Cédric ?

 Un silence lourd se fit, Cho ne savait pas quoi dire et Harry restait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna alors le dos à Cho et parti en direction du 4, Privet Drive.

Arrivée chez les Dursley, Harry était déprimé… Il prit alors sa baguette magique et l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Existait-il un sort pour se suicider ? Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et s'écria :

- Finitus totalus !

Harry s'effondra à terre, le corps inerte. Il en pouvait supporter plus longtemps cette rupture avec Cho…

Nan ! c'était une blague ! Quoi-que… Comme j'ai pas de reviews, et bin je laisse Harry comme ça ! Par contre, si j'ai des reviews, je suis d'accord pour mettre la suite !lol ! Hi hi, chui pas sadik moi ! 

SVP DES REVIEWS !!!


	6. 6: Weekend au soleil

**Alixe :** D'accord, je vais continuer ! Merci de m'encourager !

****

**baby_Chang :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! Ok, je la lâcherai pas même si j'ai pas de reviews ! 

****

**satine :** Oui ! Je réveil le Harry tou fuite ! lol ! T'inquiètes, c'était juste pour voir si y'avait quelqu'un qui lisait ma fic !  

**emi :** Merci de dire que tu trouves mon histoire super ! Et tu verras plus tard, si tu suis ma fic, pourquoi j'ai fait rompre Harry et Cho !

**Winnie06 :** Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews de toi !

Merci à tlm pour m'avoir laissé des reviews ! Ca m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Pour le coup ou Harry se suicide c'était juste pour vous faire peur ! Je crois que ça a marché parce que j'ai eu 4 reviews d'un coup ! Voilà. 

Merci encore de m'encourager !

Bisoux. Winny

****

**Chapitre 6 : Week-end au soleil.**

La rupture avec Cho avait été très douloureuse pour Harry. Pour la première fois, il avait aimé une fille. Mais en fait, Cho n'aimait pas Harry, mais Cédric. C'était pourtant évident, mais Harry avait été aveuglé par l'amour. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond.  Il voulait oublier Cho, mais cette image, ce son d'elle prononçant le je t'aime Cédric lui restait fixer dans l'esprit. 

- Plus jamais je tomberai amoureux ! Se dit-il.

L'après-midi lui paru extrêmement long sans Cho mais Harry devait s'y faire.  Alors que le soleil commençait à tomber, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry s'était demandé si c'était Maugrey et Lupin, mais pourtant, il les avait prévenu la veille.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit avec étonnement que c'était Ron. Il était venu une semaine plus tôt !

- Salut Harry ! Dit Ron en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

- Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Dumbledore est d'accord pour te laisser venir une semaine au terrier. Allez, prépare tes affaires. Papa est en bas.

Ron aida Harry à ranger ses affaires et à descendre la valise dans le hall. Sans adresser le moindre regard au Dursley, il quitta Privet drive en compagnie et Ron et de M. Weasley.  

Ils avaient pris un portoloin pour aller au terrier. Toutes la famille Weasley au complet était présente sauf Percy. Harry ne voulait pas aborder le sujet mais il voyait que sur la pendule, il n'y avait plus l'aiguille représentant Percy. 

Fred et George avaient entraîné Harry jusque dans leur chambre. Une nouvelle porte avait était placé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Depuis que Percy est parti, nous avons hérité de sa chambre ! Dit George avec un large sourire.

- Grâce à lui, nous avons pu prendre sa chambre pour en faire notre laboratoire ! Continua Fred.

- Tu veux le voir Harry ? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la porte au fond de la chambre. Sur la porte, il y avait un panneau : « Attention, danger ! Laboratoire des frère Weasley ! »

En entrant, Harry découvrit l'ancienne chambre de Percy, qu'il avait vu auparavant, complètement méconnaissable. Il y avait de gros chaudrons, un plan de travail, ou toutes sortes d'ingrédients était posé en vrac, de grosse boites, qui avait servi à la livraison et plein d'autre chose qui faisaient que la chambre de Percy avait totalement changé. A certain endroits, le mur était noirci, sans doute du à quelques explosions.

- Au début, maman n'était pas d'accord. Commença Fred.

- Mais nous l'avons convaincu en lui disant que la chambre de Percy serai beaucoup plus utile pour notre usage personnel. Finit George.

Harry fit le tour du laboratoire, il le trouvait super.

- Alors, votre magasin, il marche bien ? Demanda Harry en revenant dans la chambre de Fred et George.

- Oui, plutôt bien. Dit george. 

- Nous travaillons en semaines, surtout pendant les vacances, il y a tout les élèves de Poudlard qui passe devant ! Lança Fred.

- Il n'y avait pas de magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse avant. Continua George.

- Alors, on en a profité, et ça marche ! Finit Fred.

Sans prévenir, Fred et George disparurent dans un « pop ». Au même moment, Mme Weasley s'introduisit dans la chambre, en faisant sursauter Harry. 

- Les garçons…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Harry dans la chambre.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda t'elle.

- Ils ont transplané. Lui répondit Harry.

- Ha… bon, tant pis pour…

« Pop »

- On est la ! Dirent Fred et George d'une même voix en réapparaissant devant Harry. 

Ils avaient ramené des boites et des sachets remplis de bonbons.

- Bon, les garçons, demain nous irons à Monkey Island pour y passer la week-end.  Prenez juste un sac pour y mettre vos affaires.

Mme Weasley quitta la chambre. Fred et George tendirent à Harry les sachets et boites.

- Nous sommes allé à notre magasin, tiens, on t'a ramené une boite à flemme, un chapeau sans tête, des canards sauteurs et notre nouveau produit : du coca péteurs. Dès que tu en bois, pendant une heure tu n'arrêtes pas de péter. Lança Fred.

- Quand nous l'avons essayé sur Fred, on a faillit s'asphyxier ! Mais si tu veux faire une farces à une personne que tu n'aimes pas, c'est très bien ! Continua George. Tiens, tu verras, il y a pleins d'autres chose aussi.

- Très bien. Dit Harry en prenant le sachet de bonbons.

Harry avait déjà une idée à qui il pouvait faire manger les lemmings péteurs. Il sorti de la chambre de Fred et George et descendit dans le salon. Ron et Ginny étaient en train d'établir une liste des personnes qui pourrait faire parti de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor.

- Harry, on t'a mis tout en haut de la liste pour devenir poursuiveur ! Dit Ginny.

- Parfait ! Répondit celui-ci. Il y a qui d'autre ?

- Il y a Dean Thomas et  Hugo Hitman en 3ème place. Dit Ginny en parcourant la liste des concourants. Il y a aussi Seamus Finnigan que vous connaissait.

- C'est qui ça, ce Hugo machin chose ? Demanda Ron qui paraissait jaloux.

- Ho, mais c'est juste un garçon de ma classe ! 

- J'espère bien !

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciels et continua à écrire les noms que Ron lui dictait.

- McGonagall m'a dit de faire une liste et tout les Gryffondor ont été averti. Du coup, je reçois pleins de courrier d'inscription. Dit Ginny en soupirant.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Demanda Harry.

Ron et Ginny firent un oui de la tête et Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine à côté de Ginny. Il y avait une pile de lettre de Gryffondor voulant participer à la sélection. Sur Chaque lettre, il y avait une photo de la personne qui tentait de montrer son talent d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Ginny ne pouvait mettre que vingt personne sur la liste et il fallait faire un bon choix. Il passèrent la moitié de leur après-midi à ouvrir des courrier d'inscription, qui pour la plupart, les personnes paraissait nul. 

- Si jamais je suis pris,  je te promet d'empêcher tout le monde de te mettre un but ! Dit Harry à l'attention de Ron.

- Mais tu seras pris ! Dit Ginny. Personne ne sait piloter un balai comme toi tu le fais ! Et en plus tu as un éclair de feu !

Harry aimerai beaucoup devenir poursuiveur et d'aider Ron à défendre ses buts ! 

Après avoir fini d'ouvrir les lettres, les trois adolescents décidèrent de faire un tour dans le pré. Chacun avait un balai. Ils faisaient des courses mais à chaque fois, c'est Harry qui gagné. Il échangea alors l'éclair de feu contre le brossdur de Ron. Mais avec une pointe à 240 km/h, l'éclair de feu était imbattable !

 Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ginny d'essayer l'éclair de feu. Elle faisait de magnifique figure que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu ! 

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, les trois adolescents firent demi-tour en direction du terrier. Il fallait qu'ils préparent leurs affaires pour les week-end.

- Au fait, c'est où Monkey Island ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'ils rentaient.

- C'est une île paradisiaque ! On campe la-bas. On a juste à payer ça. Mais tu verras, c'est génial ! Dit Ron, rêveur. 

- Maman et papa ont économisé pendant des années pour nous payer le portoloin ! Mais ça vaut le coup ! Dit Ginny.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre respectives. Harry suivit Ron dans la sienne. Sur les lits, des sac à dos, ainsi que des sacs de couchages avaient été posé. Ils mirent toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour le week-end.

Pendant le dîner, les conversations étaient les mêmes : Monkey Island. Fred, George, Bill et Charlie discutaient sur la vente de farces et attrape du coin, M. et Mme Weasley discutaient sur la quantité de nourriture et de boisson qu'il fallait prendre et du côté de Ginny, Ron et Harry, ils discutaient sur les conditions de vie qu'il y avait la-bas :

- Sur les brochures que maman a, ils disent qu'ils y a une îlot par famille et que selon le nombre de personne, l'îlot est plus ou moins petit. Dit Ginny en tendant une brochure aux garçons.

Harry observa avec attention l'îlot. Il y avait aussi un ponton qui relit l'îlot à l'île principale. Tout donné l'impression du paradis mais la brochure ne prouve rien ! 

- On m'a dit que l'eau était à 30° et qu'on pouvait s'y baigner dedans la nuit ! Dit Ron en prenant la brochure que lui tendait Harry. 

- Hey ! Papa, maman ! Lança Fred à l'intention de ses parents.

- N'oubliez pas nos cadeaux ! Finit George.

- Mais non… Dit Molly en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis les jumeaux repartirent dans leurs conversation. Ils parlaient de leur anniversaire.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry. Nous fêtons les 18 ans de Fred et George, c'est pour ça que nous partons la-bas ! 

- Ce sont eux qui ont choisi d'aller à Monkey Island, cette île est réputée pour ses magasins de farces et attrapes ! Dit Ron. 

A la fin du dîner, Mme Weasley demanda à tout le monde d'aller se coucher parce que le lendemain, ils devaient se lever tôt pour ne pas rater le portoloin. Allongé sur son lit, Harry s'imaginait le week-end de rêve en compagnie de la famille Weasley, tous en train de s'amuser dans l'eau. Sur ses pensées, Harry s'endormi. 

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley réveilla Harry et Ron de bonne heure. Tout le monde prirent le petit-déjeuner, puis, à 9h58, tout le monde, les sacs sur les dos, se plaça autour du portoloin. A 10h précise, tout le monde avait la main sur son billet de portoloin et tourbillonnèrent avant d'atterrir dans une cabane. Il y avait un bureau d'accueil avec une femme assise derrière, qui avait une plume à papote et attendait des clients. Mr. Weasley s'avança :

- Bonjour Madame. Nous sommes la famille Weasley. Dit-il.

- Bienvenue sur Monkey Island. L'île du paradis. Elle vous apportera tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Avez-vous vos tentes ? Dit l'hôtesse d'accueil. 

- Oui. Nous sommes neuf.

- Bien. Dit-elle en tapotant sa baguette sur la carte de l'île. Vos billets s'il vous plait. 

M. Weasley prit les billets de tout le monde et les montra à l'hôtesse.

- Très bien. Voici votre clé. Vous avez l'îlot n°17. Si vous avez des problème ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, veuillez-vous adresser à moi. Bon séjour sur l'île du bonheur !

- Merci bien.

Et toute la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry quittèrent la cabane avant de se retrouver sur le sable fin et chaud. L'île ressemblait vraiment au paradis. Tout ressemblait à ce que Ron et Ginny lui avait décrit. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, le sable blanc et l'eau turquoise donnait des airs magique. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'îlot 17, de petites bourrasques de vent ébouriffait les cheveux de Harry.  

Ils traversèrent le ponton qui menait à l'îlot. Au bord du ponton, des fontaines se déclenchèrent quand ils le passèrent. Harry s'était mis les mains sur la tête, de peur que l'eau lui tombe dessus, mais non, l'eau forma une arche qui passait juste au-dessus de leur têtes. 

Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon, et, d'après Ron, il ne pleuvait jamais, il faisait toujours beau et chaud. C'est bien pour cette raison que c'était une île paradisiaque. 

L'îlot avait une forme bizarre et était très grand. Il y avait trois palmiers qui donnaient de grands coins d'ombres. Durant toute la fin de la matinée, ils installèrent les tentes. Il y en avait trois : une pour Harry, Ron, Fred et George, une pour Bill, Charlie et Ginny et une pour M. et Mme Weasley. 

Après avoir installé les tentes, Mme Weasley installa une grande nappe de pique-nique, et d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître les aliments sur la nappe. Tout au bout de la nappe, Fred, George et Ron discutait de tout et de rien, en face, Harry et Ginny discutait de quiddich. 

- Maintenant, a part Malefoy, tout les attrapeurs sont bon ! Dit Harry.

- Moi j'essaye de prendre exemple sur Cho Chang, c'est une attrapeuse fantastique ! Dit Ginny, admirative.

- Ho, elle… 

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourtant l'année dernière…

- Je croyais l'aimer… Dit Harry, déçu

- Comment ça ? 

- Cet été, je suis sorti avec elle. Nous avons rompu hier…

- Pourquoi ?

Pour Harry, l'idée de raconter ce que Cho avait fait était plutôt dur mais il pouvait faire confiance à Ginny.

- Nous nous embrassions et la, elle a dit : je t'aime Cédric…

- Ha…

- Tu sais, je l'aimais vraiment mais en fait, elle, elle aimé à Cédric. Quand nous étions tout les deux, elle pensait à lui…

- Je suis désolé Harry. Dit Ginny en voyant que Harry était triste. Et puis, c'est une mangeuse d'homme cet fille ! Mon ex, Michael Corner était parti avec elle. 

- Moi, plus jamais je tomberai amoureux ! Se promit-il.

Harry repensa encore au moment ou il cassait avec Cho, et une larme coula sur sa joue. En voyant ça, instinctivement, Ginny enlaça Harry:

- Mais non ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une fille bien ! Tu es gentil et mignon ! Et puis, je suis la moi ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est pas le moment d'être triste, alors ne penses plus à elle !

Elle lui fit un sourire avant d'enlever son étreinte. 

Tout au long du pique-nique, Ginny tenta de réconforter Harry en lui disant qu'il y avait des tas d'autres filles bien mieux que Cho. 

Dans l'après-midi, tout les monde s'amusait dans l'eau ou bien alors bronzé. Harry était allongé sur sa serviette de bain. Il avait mis des lunettes de soleil et devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil. Pas loin, Ginny aussi bronzé sur sa serviette, lançant des petites sourires à Harry.

Alors que le soleil commençait à lui brûler la peau, des petites pattes s'appuyèrent sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, avec étonnement, un petit singe qui ressemblait à un ouistiti. Il se releva et le singe lui sauta au cou.

- Ho ! C'est un ouistigri ! Dit Ginny en se précipitant vers Harry.

Apparemment, le petit singe aimé beaucoup les caresses et Harry. 

- Qu'est ce qu'un ouistigri ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est de la même famille qui les ouistitis sauf qu'eux, ils ne vieillissent jamais. Personne n'a encore trouvé pourquoi. Lui répondit Ginny. 

Le ouistigri était resté accroché au cou de Harry, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Tandis que les autres continuaient à s'amuser dans l'eau, Harry, suivit de Ginny s'installa à l'ombre de l'arbre. 

Le petit ouistigri était tout jeune, il mesurait environ 10 cm. Du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses coude, il avait le pelage brun. Ses épaules et sa tête avaient le poil doré et tout le reste était brun, sauf le bout de sa queue qui était aussi doré. Ses yeux était magnifique, ils étaient couleur or. Le sommet de son crane était brun. Son petit visage rose était extrêmement mignon.  Harry avait déjà vu des ouistiti mais celui-ci était le plus mignon. 

Harry lui faisait des chatouilles et les ouistigri adorait ça ! Il se tordait dans tout les sens. Cet après-midi là, Harry et Ginny avaient beaucoup rigolé. 

En fin d'après-midi, après que tout le monde fut sec, ils allèrent faire un tour dans les magasins. Fred et George avaient achetait des spécialités de Monkey Island et avaient promis au vendeur d'en faire commerce en angleterre. Ginny voulu s'arrêter dans une animalerie. 

Il y avait tout plein de ouistigri, il y avait des orang-boutang, des chimpanzé, les lemmings, qui était de la famille des lémuriens. Après avoir fait le tour, elle pris un tout petit animal dans sa main et demanda à sa mère :

- Maman, tu peux m'acheter celui là s'il te plait ?

- Non ! C'est bestioles ça vie 1 an et après c'est fini !

- S'il te plait maman ! Supplia Ginny.

- Non ! Répondit Molly d'un ton stricte. 

Ginny sorti de sa poche quelques pièces d'argent.

- Je n'ai pas assez de sous, j'ai dix mornilles et il coûte 5 gallions… Dit-elle en le reposant.

Tandis que tout le monde sortait de l'animalerie, Harry se tourna vers Ginny :

- Si tu veux, je peux te le payer.

- Non, c'est bon. Ne gaspilles pas ton or !

- Mais j'ai beaucoup plus de 5 gallions, je peux bien le faire pour toi, après tout, tu as su me réconforter tout à l'heure !

- Merci beaucoup Harry ! 

Elle ressorti du magasin avec son petit microcèbe murinus. D'après le vendeur, c'est le petit de la famille des lémuriens. En effet, il est tout juste plus grand qu'un doigt. Son pelage était d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux globuleux était rouge.  Elle avait un sac que lui avait donné le vendeur, dedans il y avait : deux lézards, deux souris, trois colibris, des petits insectes ainsi que quelques fruits. 

Le microcèbe courait tout autour des épaules de Ginny, ce qui la chatouillé. Elle l'avait appelé paprika par rapport à sa couleur rousse. 

Le ouistigri n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry, mais il s'y était habitué. Après avoir dîner devant un feu magique, tout le monde alla se coucher dans leur tente respectives. Cette journée avait été géniale et il leur restait encore une journée entière. 

Cette île était le bonheur parfait et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire avant d'y avoir mis les pieds. Si on trouvait l'eau trop chaude ou trop froide on pouvait régler la température, si elle était trop profonde, on pouvait enlever de la profondeur… Enfin, tout ce dont on avait besoin se réalisait. 

Harry n'était jamais parti en week-end. Et pour la première qu'il partait en vacances, c'était une îles paradisiaque. 

Le lendemain, Harry s'était levé à l'heure qu'il voulait, toujours en compagnie du ouistigri. Il alla alors se baigner avec Ron et Ginny. L'eau faisait au moins 30°. Ils s'amusaient à se couler ou a s'éclabousser. Ensuite, pour le dîner, ils pique-niquèrent. Dans l'après-midi, ils se baignèrent encore et bronzèrent. En fin d'après-midi, en se baladant, ils virent des gens célébré un mariage. Ils restèrent un petit moment. Quand le marié passa l'anneau autour du doigt de la mariée, Ginny lança un regard du coin de l'œil à Harry.  Le soir, ils dînèrent encore devant un bon feu magique tout en rigolant. 

Alors que tout le monde faisait la fête sur l'îlot numéro 17, en l'occasion des 18 ans des jumeaux, mme Weasley sorti de sa valise de gros paquet ainsi que quelques petit. D'une même voix, tout le monde s'écria :

- Joyeux anniversaire Fred et George !

Arthur fit apparaître deux gâteaux et les jumeaux soufflèrent les 36 bougies. Pendant que tout le monde mangeait le gâteau d'anniversaire, Fred et George ouvrirent leur cadeaux : Le premier avait une forme de balai. 

- Waow maman ! Papa ! Un éclair de feu chacun ! Dirent-il d'une même voix en fixant leur balai. Merci !

M. et Mme Weasley avaient dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour payer le voyage plus les deux éclairs de feu !

A minuit pile, tout le monde se rua dans l'eau qui était toujours à 30°. Il faisait la fête dans l'eau et tout le monde était joyeux. Harry avait oubliait Cho, c'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne ! Mais il gardait quand même un peu de tristesse à cause d'elle mais à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait lui enlever le bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre ! 

Quelques heures plus tard, Toutes la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry allèrent se coucher car le matin, ils devraient libérer l'îlot à midi. 

Le matin, en se levant, Harry vit que M. et mme Weasley, Bill et Charlie étaient déjà en train de tout remballer. 

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure à passer sur l'île. Harry déposa alors le ouistigri au pied l'arbre d'ou il venait :

- Il faut que je te laisse, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant…

Le ouistigri poussa alors de petit cris stridents et sauta au cou de Harry.

- Moi aussi je t'aimais bien ! Mais je dois te laisser.

Il poussa à nouveau de petit cris et regarda alors Harry dans les yeux. Le ouistigri avait un air très triste. Harry avait l'impression qu'il le comprenait. Le ouistigri s'était attaché à lui, tout comme Harry s'était attaché à lui. Et Harry n'avait plus envie de le quitter. Quitte à avoir deux animaux.

- Mme Weasley ? Demanda t'il alors que Molly regardait l'île de tout sa splendeur. Est-ce que je peux garder ce ouistigri ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il doit rester dans son milieu naturel ?

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ma compris quand je lui ai dit que je devais partir. Il a poussé des cris et m'a sauté au cou. Il me regardait tristement. Regardez…

Mme Weasley regarda alors le petit ouistigri qui s'était fermement accroché à Harry.

- Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de rester avec toi. Vas vite voir le vendeur à l'animalerie, il te donnera des informations sur cet animal.

Harry couru alors jusqu'à l'animalerie et se présenta au comptoir. 

- Bonjour. Ce ouistigri s'est beaucoup attaché à moi et je voudrai savoir si c'est possible si je peux l'emmener avec moi ?

- Cela arrive fréquemment, les ouistigri sont réputé pour être des animaux attachant et qui s'attache vite aussi. Donc, oui tu peux le garder. Je vais te donner un sachet d'aliment gratuit et des informations.  Le ouistigri mange, le plus souvent, des serpents et des lézard.  Celui-ci est encore un petit mais à la taille adulte, il mesure environ 16 cm. Lui, Dit-il en prenant le ouistigri de Harry, il mesure… 8 cm et pèse 50 grammes. Ils sont très affectueux et demandent beaucoup de soins en retour. Je te donne aussi des produits de soins car les ouistigris traînent un peu partout et ils sont très intelligents : il comprend tout ce que son maître lui dit. Je te note la formule pour les nettoyer sur un bout de parchemin. Voilà. Et bien au revoir jeune homme.

- Au revoir.

Harry était sorti avec son sac, qui contenait deux lézards et deux serpents, ainsi qu'avec sa boite de produit de soins, avec la cage, que Harry avait payer 20 mornilles et le ouistigri. 

Avant que le portoloin ne partent, tout le monde, sac sur le dos, mirent une main sur son billet. Harry tenait fermement le ouistigris dans ses bras, de peur qu'il le lâche. Après un tourbillon, il quittèrent le paradis pour se retrouver dans le salon du terrier. 

Harry avait toujours le petit ouistigri qui sautillait comme une petite puce sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître. 

- Je vais l'appeler : Spirit. 

Le ouistigri, qui s'appelait maintenant Spirit, sautilla à nouveau à l'entente de son nom !


	7. 7: Le retour de Percy

**Tillia KaWaii :** Lol. Non, je n'ai pas tué Harry! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic !

**Beru** : Je suis contente que ma fci te plaise ! J'espère que tu liras ma fic jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve le moyen de faire revivre sirius !

**Baby_Chang** : Je met la suite ! 

**Missannie** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je met la suite !

**Ourson** : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Gros bisoux ma Jess !

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! 

****

****

****

Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Percy.

Spirit ne lâchait plus Harry, ce qui ne le dérange pas. Ginny aimait beaucoup son microcèbe qui était minuscule. Hedwige qui était parti chassé tout le week-end n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance du nouvel animal de compagnie de Harry. 

Le lendemain, Harry et les Weasley allèrent faire leur achat au chemin de Traverse. Harry qui devait tout rachetait avait prévu de garder quelques gallions pour acheter de la nourriture pour Hedwige et Spirit. 

- Nous passons par le réseau de cheminée. Dit Mme Weasley en prenant un bocal de poudre. Vas-y Harry, passe le premier. 

Harry prit une bonne grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

- Chemin de Traverse !  Dit-il distinctement. 

Il lâcha la poignée de poudre de cheminette sur les petites flammes vertes qui grossir d'un coup. Les flammes lui donnaient mal à la tête.  Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout s'arrêta, puis Harry fit une lourde chute dans un bar. C'était le chaudron baveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron arriva à son tour, suivit de Ginny et de Mme Weasley. D'un coup de baguette magique, Mme Weasley tapota sur les briques qui se séparèrent pour former une arche, laissant apparaître le chemin de Traverse.

Tout d'abord, ils allèrent à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers pour y retirer des sous. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Fleuri et Botts pour que Harry se rachète tout ses livres. Il donna sa liste d'anciens livres qui devaient toujours servir pour les cours et sorti sa liste pour sa nouvel année et lui tendit. Le libraire lui apporta tout ces livres. 

Ensuite, ils allèrent chez mme Guipure : prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers. Toutes ses robes de sorciers étaient devenu beaucoup trop petite. Il s'acheta des nouveaux chapeaux puis une nouvelle paire de gants en peau de dragon. 

Ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les fournitures pour la potion. Il acheta un chaudron plus grand, une balance en cuivre et une boite de fioles de verre. 

- Vous êtes élèves à Poudlard ? Demanda l'apothicaire.

- Oui. Répondirent les trois adolescents.

- Vous êtes au moins en 5ème année ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Il vous faut alors une tenu protectrice. 

Ils ressortirent alors avec leur tenu protectrice, chaudron et fioles…  Ils avaient tout acheté et firent un tour.

- Et si on allait voir la boutique de Fred et George ? Proposa Ron.

- Oui ! Répondit Harry.

Ils marchèrent alors dans une allée du chemin de Traverse. Sur une enseigne, Harry vit « Fred et George Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans le magasin qui était très coloré. Les jumeaux arrivèrent d'une porte, qui était sans doute celle de la réserve et du laboratoire, à l'entente de la cloche.

- Ha ! Vous êtes venu ! Dit Fred.

- Hé ! Regarde Harry. Le professeur Flitwik nous a envoyé la photocopie d'une nouvelle page de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle est entièrement sur nous ! Regarde. Dit George en prenant la page.

Harry pris la page que lui tendait George et vit qu'il y avait une photo d'eux et toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient durant leur étude à Poudlard. Et tout à la fin, il y avait marqué comment ils avaient quitter Poudlard. 

Harry reposa la feuille sur le comptoir et vit que sur le mur était accroché une photo de lui. Il y avait un écriteau dessous : Celui qui nous a permis à réaliser notre rêve !

Il y avait des échantillon gratuit sur le comptoir. C'était les produits qu'ils avaient acheté à Monkey Island. Il y avait des singe sauteur, des palmier dormeur et des tas d'autres choses. 

Avant de rentrer au terrier, ils firent un détour par l'animalerie pour acheter de la nourriture. Harry acheta un serpent en plastique, qui rampait, pour Spirit. 

De retour au terrier, une surprise les attendait. Mme Weasley faillit tomber à la vue de Perçy. Ron et Harry l'emmenèrent sur le canapé et se tournèrent vers Perçy. 

- Ca va maman ? Demanda Perçy en s'avançant vers sa mère.

- Que fais-tu ici ? 

- Je suis venu vous faire mes excuses, à tous. 

- Tu ne devrais pas être au ministère à cette heure ci ? Tu passes ton temps là-bas ! Répliqua sèchement Mme Weasley. 

- Et bien, je me suis fait renvoyer. 

- Et pourquoi ?

- En fait, je lui ai donné mon avis sur le retour de vous-savez-qui, je pensais que c'était une illusion que Dumbledore avait faite pour convaincre le ministère que vous-savez-qui est revenu pour que tout le monde arrête de penser que Harry était fou.

Il se tourna vers Harry en baissant la tête et poursuivit :

- Il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et a dit qu'il devait aller faire ses excuses à papa. Il a dit que je devrai faire la même car c'est la famille qui compte le plus. Il m'a dit que j'était renvoyé, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai alors réfléchi à mes actes… Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'ai pu vous faire du mal. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je vous demande à tous pardon.

- Bon, écoute Percy, nous allons y réfléchir et nous te préviendrons le moment venu. Dit M Weasley.

- Très bien. A bientôt.

Dans un « pop », il transplana, laissant la famille Weasley et Harry dans un silence gênant. M. Weasley demanda à Ron, Harry et Ginny de sortirent car il devaient discuter avec Mme Weasley. Ron voulait rester mais son père fut direct :

- Ron, C'est à ta mère que je veux parler ! Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne te regarde pas ! 

Ron souffla et rejoignit les deux autres dehors. 

Le soleil s'était couché et les trois adolescents volaient dans l'obscurité, ne pouvant pas utiliser leur magie pour s'éclairer. 

Soudain, le ciel s'illumina puis redevint sombre. Eblouie par cet éclair, les trois amis purent tout de même apercevoir une tête de mort flotter dans le ciel.  La marque des ténèbres n'était pas loin d'eux et ils étaient en danger. 

Ils se précipitèrent vers le terrier pour prévenir quelqu'un, mais quand ils y entrèrent, la maison était totalement vide. Sur la table était posé un mot d'Arthur et Molly :

_Nous sommes allés voir Perçy. _

Ils commencèrent alors à paniquer : Voldemort n'était pas loin et il n'y avait aucun adulte pour leur venir en aide au cas où. 

La cicatrice de Harry commença à lui brûler le front. La douleur était de plus en plus forte. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et mirent un gant froid sur la cicatrice pour atténuer un peu la douleur. 

En bas, ils entendirent un bruit sourd qui les firent sursauter. De plus en plus paniquer, Ils montèrent dans la chambre la plus haute et attendirent. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre où Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient recroquevillés au fond. Ces deux hommes étaient cagoulé. Un troisième homme entra dans la pièce et la douleur de Harry devenait intenable.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? Demanda Voldemort en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry sentait Ron et Ginny trembler à côté de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fit alors glisser leur balai derrière eux. Ils leur chuchota à l'oreille :

- Enfuyez-vous pendant que je fais diversion.

Harry se leva alors et s'approcha de Voldemort. Malgré la douleur, Harry avançait, tandis que Ron et Ginny s'envolait sur leur balai. 

- Endoloris ! Cria l'un des mangemort en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Harry tomba à genoux et essayait de contrôler la douleur de l'endoloris. Sous les ordres de Voldemort, le mangemort leva son sort. Le seigneur des ténèbres pointant alors sa baguette vers Harry et lui dit d'une vois glaciale :

- Ou se cache la prophétie Potter ? 

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ou est la véritable prophétie ?  

- Je ne sais pas !

- Que dit la prophétie ? Je sais que tu en connais le contenu ! Dit le moi ! S'énerva t'il. 

- Même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirai pas ! 

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry et lança :

- Endoloris !

Harry n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se protéger et d'utiliser sa baguette :

- Protego ! 

Une protection se fit alors autour de Harry, désintégrant le doloris de Voldemort. Harry prit alors son balai d'un mouvement de bras et s'envola par la fenêtre. Des stupéfix, et même un avada kedavra, étaient lancé de la chambre de Ron. 

Il allait le plus vite possible espérant échapper à Voldemort. Plus loin, il entendit des cris venant de plus bas. Il reconnut les gémissements de Ginny et fonça en piqué vers le sol. 

- Que se passe t'il Ginny ? Demanda Harry en sautant de son balai.

- Des mangemorts nous ont lancé des sorts, ils étaient sur des balais. Dit-elle en tremblant. Il m'ont envoyé plusieurs stupéfix et je suis tombé de mon balai. Ils sont à la poursuite de Ron !

- Il faut le retrouver !

Harry mit alors Ginny à l'avant de son balai et fonça dans les airs. Ginny lui indiqua la direction vers laquelle était parti Ron puis accéléra. Ils volèrent un bon moment avant de se dire qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas Ron. 

Ils étaient au-dessus de Londres et décidèrent alors de descendre pour chercher de l'aide. L'hospital des sorciers n'étaient pas très loin. Ils traversèrent la vitrine et allèrent à l'accueil dont la file d'attente était vide :

- Excusez-moi madame, un ami à moi est poursuivit par des mangemorts, il est en danger ! Dit Harry, tout essoufflé. Il faut appeler de l'aide !

-  Vous voulez peut-être parler du jeune rouquin ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil. 

- Oui !

- Il est en salle de repos, au rez-de-chaussée dans le département des chutes de balais, salle 101.

Harry et Ginny coururent alors vers la salle où se trouvait Ron. En y entrant, toute la famille Weasley était la. Mme Weasley se précipita vers Harry et Ginny et les serra dans ses bras. 

- Mon dieu, Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Tout les Aurors de la ville sont à votre recherche ! 

- Oui, ça va maman. Et Ron ?

- Il a fait une lourde chute de son balai, il s'est cassé plusieurs côtes et une jambes…

Harry s'avança alors vers Ron, qui était en état de choque. Il avait du sang sur ses vêtements et paraissait fatiguer. Ginny, qui s'était fait mal au poigné fut vite soigné par une guérisseuse. 

Ils restèrent environ 1 h avant que la guérisseuse ne leur demande de partir.  Ron devait rester la nuit à l'hôpital pour pouvoir guérir entièrement. Le reste de la famille Weasley et Harry retournèrent au terrier qui avait été quelques peu endommagé. D'un coup de baguette magique, Mr Weasley remit tout en état. 

Il y avait une lettre, venant du ministère de la magie, à l'adresse de Harry.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous avons noté que vous avez utilisé un sortilège de protection. Vous ne serez ni renvoyé de Poudlard, ni condamné pour usage de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle car vous avez utilisez votre magie pour votre propre protection._

_Cornelus Fudge._

Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir d'ennuis

Le lendemain, M. Weasley alla chercher Ron à l'hospital. A son retour, il avait l'air de s'être entièrement remis des émotions de la veille. Ils passèrent leur journée à préparer leur baguages pour le lendemain. 

Les balais de Ron et de Ginny furent retrouvaient par des Aurors et par chance, ils n'étaient pas abîmé. Les Aurors n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Voldemort ou des mangemorts.


	8. 8 Duel et 1er baiser à bord du Pourdlard

**Winny06 : ****:o)**

**Poulette :** Tu trouve ma fic super ? Merci bcp !

**Baby-chang** : Je suis contente que tu lise ma fic et que tu la trouve bien !! Voilà la suite !

**Lapinou **: j'te met la suite !

**Cémoi **: v'la la suite

**Kikoo** : merci pour tes reviews ! 

Voilà, bisoux à tout ceux qui lise ma fic et qui m'on laissé des reviews ! 

**Chapitre 8 : Duel et 1er baiser à bord du Poudlard express**

Le matin du départ, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se préparer pour partir à la gare king's Cross, des voitures du ministère klaxonnèrent pour indiquer leur arrivé à la famille Weasley. Ils descendirent tous leur valises et les mirent dans un des deux coffres, qui avaient été agrandi pour l'occasion. 

Le trajet fut assez long, il y avait beaucoup de circulation. Dans la voiture de tête se trouvait, Mme Weasley, en compagnie de Fred et George et dans celle de derrière il y avait M. Weasley, Ron, Harry et Ginny. 

Harry était devenu très proche de Ginny, surtout depuis leur week-end à Monkey Island. Elle n'était plus seulement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, elle était devenu une amie, et même une confidente. Ginny avait su l'écouter, le comprendre et le réconforter, quand Harry avait subi sa rupture avec Cho. 

Depuis qu'il avait passé la fin des vacances, Harry avait remarqué la petite Ginny, au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci, qui aimé Harry depuis plusieurs années, même si elle avait eu de petite aventures avec d'autres garçon. Il l'a trouvait très mignonne et gentille aussi. 

- Au fait Harry, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais j'ai été nommé préfète ! Lança Ginny.

- Super Ginny ! Ta mère doit être ravi!

- Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand je lui ai annonçait que j'avais reçu une lettre de Mc.Gonagall me disant que j'était nommé préfète et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

- Et elle a commençait à faire tout un discours sur le fait que Fred et George aurai pu l'être aussi s'ils n'avaient pas fait autant de bêtises ! Finit Ron. 

Tout le reste du voyage, les trois adolescents rigolèrent et parlèrent de choses et d'autres.

Arrivée à la gare, les conducteurs du ministère déposèrent leur valise sur le quai, avant de repartir. 

- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny en fonçant vers son amie.

Hermione venait d'arriver avec ses parents et enlaça Ginny. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents moldus, avant de passer par le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾. Harry passa à la suite d'Hermione et de Ginny. 

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé d'élèves de tous âges. On reconnaissait facilement les premières années, qui était quelques peu désorientaient et qui ne savait pas ou mettre leur valise. 

Hermione alla à leur aide en leur montrant l'emplacement du compartiment à baguage. Quant à Harry, Ginny et Ron, ils tirèrent avec difficulté leur valises jusqu'à un compartiment à baguage pour y déposer leur valise. 

Ron et Ginny prirent leur insigne de préfet afin de les épingler sur leur robe de sorcier, une fois changeait. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Harry mit la cage d'Hedwige et de Spirit dans le filet à baguage puis s'installa sur la banquette à côté de la vitre. 

Neville les rejoignit peu de temps après. Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée. Alors qu'ils venaient de mettre leur robes de sorciers, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiments. Croyant que c'était Hermione, Ron lança :

- C'est bon Hermione, tu peux entrer !

La personne ouvrit la porte mais ce n'était pas Hermione. La soi-disant Hermione avait le cheveux blond plaqué en arrière et le teint pale. Il était grand et ses yeux était aussi gris que la couleur argent de la maison de Serpentard. Cette personne n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi de Harry, Ron et Hermione depuis leur première année à Poudlard. 

- Tu m'as pris pour cette sang de bourbe de Granger ? Dit t'il d'un air sarcastique.

Ron se leva, suivit de Harry qui repoussa Ron sur la banquette.

- Je m'en occupe Ron !

Harry avait dit ça sous l'effet de la colère et avait immédiatement sorti sa baguette magique. Malefoy fit de même et les deux jeunes hommes s'engagèrent dans duel qui offrait un spectacle à tous ceux qui était présent dans le couloir. 

- Tu vas payer pour toutes les fois ou tu nous as rabaissait !

- Tu me fais frissonner Potter ! Expéliarmus ! S'écria Malefoy en pointant Harry.

Harry tenait toujours fermement sa baguette dans ses main mais fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Aussitôt se fut-il relevé qu'il lança :

- Impedimenta !

Malefoy fut envoyé à terre et lâcha sa baguette magique, ce qui donna à Harry une longueur d'avance :

- Dégarnitus !

Les cheveux de Malefoy se mirent alors tous à tomber sous les éclats de rires des spectateurs. Malefoy se plaqua le main sur son crane chauve et se jeta sur sa baguette :

- Tarentallegra ! Lança Malefoy alors qu'il se relevait.

Harry sentit alors ses jambes dansait toutes seules ! Il se dandinait sous les rires moqueurs de tout le monde. 

- Pattemolle ! Lança Harry alors qu'il visait tant bien que mal Malefoy.

Le maléfice des jambes en coton avait obligé Malefoy à levé son sort. Les jambes de Malefoy devinrent alors toute molle et se plièrent en tout sens. Harry décida de ne pas lui faire de pitié et s'écria :

- Récurvite ! 

Malefoy se mit alors à cracher des bulles de savon roses. La mousse qui recouvrait sa bouche le faisait tousser. Harry entendit alors des cris de singe provenant de son compartiment. Il vit Spirit sortir du compartiment. Il avait sûrement réussi à se libérer de sa cage. Il sauta sur l'épaule de Harry et renifla. Il fixa le Serpentard qui était étalé sur le sol. Spirit bondi sur Malefoy et lui donna des coup tout en lui criait aux oreilles. Le vendeur du magasin d'animaux avait bien précisait que les ouistigri mangeait les serpents ! 

Spirit commença à déchirer la robe de Malefoy et Harry se décida alors à le rappeler. Harry pointa Malefoy de sa baguette et lança :

- Kaotoutnet ! 

Malefoy tomba KO et sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, Harry retourna dans son compartiments.

- Super duel Harry ! Lancèrent Ron, Ginny et Neville d'une même voix.

Spirit retourna dans sa cage tandis que quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte du compartiment. Ron se leva alors et sorti sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de bras et baissa immédiatement sa baguette à la vue des personnes présentes. Hermione et le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant la porte :

- Qui a fait se carnage dans le couloir ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall de son ton habituel. 

- C'est moi professeur. Dit Harry en se levant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris M. Potter ?

- Malefoy a insulté Hermione de sang de bourbe…

- Vous me nettoierez tout ça et avant la cérémonie des répartitions, vous viendrez me voir ! Dit-elle d'un ton glaciale avant de partir.

- Ron, Ginny, venez, les préfets en chef vont nous donner des instructions. Dit Hermione. 

Ron se leva et se plaça à côté d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Ginny ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Je… Je ne trouve plus mon insigne de préfet ! Allez-y, je vous rejoindrez !

Alors Ron et Hermione partirent, laissant Harry, Ginny et Neville. Les deux garçons aidèrent Ginny à chercher son insigne. Au bout de 5 minutes de recherches, Ginny retrouva son insigne et parti à toute vitesse en les remerciant. 

Harry alla nettoyer le couloir d'un coup de baguette magique puis rejoignit Neville.

- Bon, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Dit Harry.

- Moi aussi ! Je suis un peu fatigué !

Alors les deux adolescents s'endormirent chacun sur une banquette. Au travers des rideaux, des rayons de soleil pénétraient dans le compartiment, éclairant le visage endormi de Harry.

Ginny, quant à elle, était sur le toit du Poudlard express, face à un homme cagoulé. Elle pleurait et avait le visage ensanglanté. Elle avait le pied coincé dans un trou et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le mangemort riait et lançait des sorts à tous va ! Puis deux autres hommes, dont le seigneur des ténèbres, apparurent. 

- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda Voldemort.

- C'est la fille Weasley . Lança Lucius Malefoy. Et c'est une amie de Harry Potter.

- Bien ! Endoloris !

Ginny hurla de douleur ! Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur.

- Viens Lucius, nous avons à faire au manoir ! Bellatrix, occupez-vous d'elle !

Et voldemort transplana suivit de Malefoy. 

- GINNY ! 

Harry s'était réveillait en sursaut. Ron et Hermione n'était pas revenu, il n'y avait que Neville qui venait de se réveiller.

- Mhh ? Quoi ? Balbutia t'il.

Harry sauta de la banquette et ouvrit la porte du compartiment à la volé. Il fonça dans le couloir tout en bousculant les personnes qui y passait. Il fallait faire vite, si Ginny était en danger, il fallait lui porter secours ! Harry fonça dans le compartiments des préfets. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de bras. Tout les préfets, ainsi que le professeur Mc.Gonagall était présent.

- Ginny n'est pas ici ? Demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

- Non. M. Potter, je vous prie de nous laisser, nous sommes en pleines réunion ! Lança le professeur de métamorphose.

Harry vu qu'il n'allait pas obtenir plus d'aide du côté du professeur McGonagall que de n'importe qui et se décida alors à prendre les choses en main : dans le plafond, qu'il atteignait facilement la bras levait, se trouvait une trappe menant au toit du train. Il enleva la trappe et grimpa. Au loin, il vit une silhouette se déplacer devant une autre silhouette, beaucoup plus petite. Harry sorti sa baguette et courra de wagon en wagon jusqu'à atteindre le wagon ou les silhouette se trouvaient. Bellatrix Lestrange se tourna alors vers Harry et se mit à rire !

- Tiens, tiens, Potter ! Black va bien ?

Harry senti une intense fureur monter en lui ! Il brandit sa baguette et lança :

- Expéliarmus !

Bellatrix s'envola à plusieurs mètre et sa baguette arriva dans la main de Harry. D'un claquement de doigt, la mangemort récupéra sa baguette magique. 

- Endoloris !

- Protegio !

La boule de lumière bleu qui s'était formé autour de Harry repoussa la sort et toucha bellatrix. Sa baguette tomba du train. Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours sous l'effet de son endoloris et Harry aimé la voir souffrir. Il avait une occasion de venger Sirius ! Quitte à se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, mieux valait la tuer !

- Avada Kedavra ! Lança Harry

Mais rien ne se produisit. Sa baguette fit quelques étincelles vertes mais rien d'autre…

- Tu n'es pas assez puissant Potter ! Ricana Lestrange. 

- Impedimenta ! S'écria Harry.

La mangemort fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et tomba du train. Elle claqua des doigts puis transplana. Harry accourut vers Ginny, qui était toujours consciente. 

- Ginny, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça…ça va. 

Tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal, il lui dégagea le pied afin de la mettre debout. Elle pouvait marcher, ce qui était bon signe. Harry emmena Ginny jusqu'à la trappe qu'il avait enlevé et la fit descendre. Harry descendit à son tour.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Harry ! Merci beaucoup.

Ginny enlaça Harry pendant un bon moment. Puis elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux vert. Harry, lui aussi regardait au plus profond des yeux de Ginny qui exprimait de la gratitude. 

Ginny approcha alors son visage de celui de Harry. Tout doucement, la timidité s'envolant et Ginny embrassa Harry. Ce moment, Ginny l'attendait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour Harry.

Quant à Harry, il était sur un nuage. Malgré sa rupture douloureuse avec Cho, il a su trouver le réconfort dans les bras de Ginny. Harry découvrit en ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers Ginny et qu'il n'avait jamais découvert auparavant. Il avait été aveuglé par Cho, qui n'était en fait qu'une une mangeuse d'homme. Harry compris alors à quel point Ginny l'aimait vraiment et à quel point il aimait Ginny. 

Tout ces regards qu'ils avaient échangé sans même se parler, tout ces sourires, tout les moments passaient ensemble se rassemblèrent pour former ce premier baiser.

Alors que Harry et Ginny continuaient de s'embrasser dans le wagon des préfets, Ron, Hermione et tout les autres arrivèrent au niveau des deux amoureux.

- Harry ? Lança Ron avec dégoût.

Les deux adolescents cessèrent instantanément de s'embrasser. Ils étaient dans une situation embarrassante. Harry avait embrasser la sœur de Ron, alors que celui-ci cherchait à la protéger. Harry le savait bien !

- Ron, heu…

Harry n'eu pas le temps de s'expliquer que Ron quitta le wagon. Tous restèrent planté, comme pétrifier. 

- Miss Weasley ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda le professeur Mc.Gonagall en s'approchant de Ginny. Venez, vous et M. Potter, dans cette pièce. Vous autres, retournez dans vos compartiments.

Tandis que les autres préfets et Hermione quittèrent le wagon, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce ou avait eu lieu la réunion des préfets. Ils prirent place sur des chaises, face au professeur Mc. Gonagall. 

- Miss Weasley, que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à la réunion des préfets ?

- Et bien, au début, j'avait fait tomber mon insigne alors je l'ai cherché et j'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione de partir et que je les rejoindrai après. Ensuite, je suis parti et la, un mangemort m'a enlevé et m'a emmené sur le toit.

Ginny raconta ce qui se passa sur le train, l'arrivée de Voldemort et celle de Harry. 

- Comment avez-vous su, Potter ? Que Miss Weasley était sur le toit ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Je me suis endormi dans mon compartiment et j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai vu Ginny sur le toit. Alors je suis allé la chercher.

- Bien. Je ferez de vos témoignage au professeur Dumbledore. Miss Weasley, il faudrait que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh dès l'arrivée à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un état pareil. Maintenant, retournez à votre compartiment.

Harry et Ginny dirent au revoir au professeur McGonagall avant de quitter la salle. Dans un wagon un peu plus loin, ils retrouvèrent Hermione. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur sourie :

- Tout d'abord, félicitation, vous formez un merveilleux couple !

Harry et Ginny murmurèrent un bref merci et Hermione continua :

- Mais vous savez tout deux comment est Ron ! Il veut te protéger Ginny. Et il aurai aimé que tu lui en parle avant Harry !

- Ca s'est fait tout seul ! Je n'avais jamais ressentit autant d'amour pour Ginny avant tout à l'heure ! Lança Harry.

Ginny rougit à l'attente de la phrase de Harry.

- Bon d'accord. Mais ça va être dur pour le convaincre ! Et c'est encore plus dur pour lui de l'accepter, surtout quand il vous a surprit en train de vous embrasser ! 

Harry et Ginny ne disait rien. Ils écoutaient Hermione parler. Peu-être avait-elle une idée pour faire accepter à Ron que sa sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami !

- Harry, il faudrait que tu retrouves Ron et que tu lui parles. 

- D'accord.

Hermione les laissa en plan et se dirigea vers le wagon ou se trouvait leur compartiment. 

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et se blotti contre lui :

- Harry, j'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure ! Tu… Tu-Sais-Qui est venu et m'a lancé un doloris ! 

- Oui, je sais, j'ai tout vu, j'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu était la haut !

Harry mit ses autour de Ginny et la berçait pour la réconforter.

- C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité !

Harry embrassa Ginny puis se mirent en marche, main dans la main, vers leur compartiment. Ginny s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione et de Neville quant à Harry, il se lança à la recherche de Ron. Il n'avait pas encore d'idées de se qu'il allait lui dire pour s'expliquer mais c'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il ouvrait tout les compartiments à la recherche de Ron. Il arriva enfin au dernier wagon et regarda dans tout les coins. Mais il n'y avait personne. 

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait cherché Ron de partout et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Avait-il été affecté à ce point ? Harry retourna à son compartiment et annonça qu'il ne l'avait trouvé nul part. 

Le train arriva enfin à destination et toujours aucune de trace de Ron. Peut-être le retrouverait-il dehors.

Harry aperçu Malefoy sortir d'un wagon avec un chapeau sur la tête. Apparemment, ses cheveux n'avait toujours pas repoussaient !

De loin, Harry aperçu Hagrid, le demi-géant qui s'occupait des 1ère années, pour les emmener faire la traditionnel traversait du lac.

Harry s'installa avec Ginny, Hermione et Neville dans le première calèche qui était à disposition. Les calèches, tirées par des sombrals, ne touchait pas le sol vert. Le soleil avait fait place à un ciel d'un bleu nuit magnifique. Les étoiles brillaient et on voyait bien les différentes constellations qui ornaient le ciel.

Harry était très étonné que Hermione n'ai pas encore parlé des buses ! Mais personnellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait profiter de son dernier soir sans devoir et ne voulait pas parler de travail !

Arrivée au marche de l'entrée de Poudlard, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall s'avancer vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, Quant tout le monde sera là, vous préviendrez les préfets en chefs et vous ferez entrer les élèves. Je dois m'occuper de M. Potter et M. Malefoy. 

Elle fit un signe de main à Harry et Malefoy pour leur dire de la suivre. Ginny se dirigea vers l'infirmerie Tout en se lançant des regards noirs, les deux adolescents suivirent la directrice adjointe jusqu'à son bureau. Ginny, quant à elle, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. 

- Asseyez-vous ! Dit-elle d'un ton glaciale.

Les deux garçons obéirent et prirent place sur les chaises. 

- Je ne tolèrerai pas une telle attitude comme celle que vous avez eu, tout les deux, dans le train ! Vous vous êtes donné en spectacle devant une bonne parti des élèves ! Qu'aviez vous dans la tête ? 

- C'est lui qui a commençait ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous aurez tout deux une retenue demain soir ! Et maintenant, veuillez vous rendre dans la grande salle, la cérémonie de la répartition à déjà commençait !

Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle, dont les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement à l'arrivée de Harry. 


	9. 9 : Nouveaux profs et nouveaux

Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux profs et nouveaux cours

Il chercha du regard des têtes rousses mais n'en trouva qu'une. Ron n'était pas dans la grande salle. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et regarda la fin de la cérémonie de la répartition. Une fois que toutes les premières années furent réparties, Dumbledore se leva :

- Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Ensuite, je voudrai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur M. Billywig.

Tout le monde regarda le nouveau prof qui venait de se lever. Il était brun, les cheveux court et paraissait très jeune. Toutes les filles gloussèrent en le voyant. 

- Il vous enseignera les potions.

Les potions ? Mais Rogue était présent dans la salle et celui-ci avait toujours enseigné la potion. 

- Et le professeur Rogue vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Dit-il. 

Toute la salle fut parcourue d'un murmure désapprobateur sauf chez les serpentards qui se réjouissait. Savoir que Rogue était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mettait le moral de Harry très bas. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la salle fut silencieuse, tout le monde observait les deux professeurs. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

- Bien… Je vous souhaite à tout un bon appétit ! Lança t-il.

Au même moment, les plats dorés se remplirent de nourriture et les carafes de jus de citrouille et de bière au beurre.  

Harry  se servit de chaque plats tout en cherchant Ron. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas revenu.

- On n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Ron… Dit-il.

- Oui. Il ne doit pas trop aimer qui tu sortes avec Ginny… Dit Hermione en soupiant.

- Il est pénible ! C'est quand même ma vie privée ! Ce n'est pas lui qui va choisir mes petits copains ! Lança Ginny, agacée.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de quiddich:

- Au fait, Ginny, la sélection a lieu quand ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec McGonagall, je n'ai pas fixé de date pour le moment. Lui répondit celle-ci.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :

- Cette année, nous avons décidé, mes collègues et moi-même, de créer un concours. Le but est de récolter le plus grand nombre de point à la fin de ce mois. La maison qui aura obtenu le plus haut score se verra gagner une sortie dans le plus grand village d'Angleterre. Pour gagner les points, il vous faudra participer au cours, faire de bonnes actions, il y  aura aussi des jeux et des minis-concours. Et pour être sur que chacun d'entre vous aide sa maison a gagner des points, des listes seront établi pour participer aux jeux.  Dans le parc, il y aura de nombreux objets cachés. Dès que vous en trouvez, vous les apportez à votre directeur de maison qui vous donnera des points en échange. 

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et fit de grands gestes avec, pour faire apparaître des objets sur la table des professeurs. 

Harry ne voyait pas très bien de la ou il était mais il aperçu une jolie montre à gousset en or ainsi qu'une carte.

- Tous ces objets appartenaient à d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, Reprit Dumbledore, Je vous prierez d'en prendre le plus grand soin dès que vous en trouverez. 

Le professeur Dumbledore tourna de nouveau sa baguette au-dessus des objets qui s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils murmura une formule puis les objets se volatilisèrent. 

Dumbledore se rassit et la grande salle redevint bruyante. Les conversations étaient toutes basées sur ce nouveau concours. 

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini le dessert, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux préfets d'accompagner les 1 ère année dans leur salle commune respectives. Ginny quitta alors Harry pour aider Hermione et les autres préfets de Gryffondor a guider les nouveaux.

Harry rejoignit Dean, Neville et Seamus pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Rien n'avait chang : toujours les même escaliers qui changeait de directions quand bon leur semble les mêmes portraits qui saluent les élèves lorsqu'ils passent devant la salle commune, tout en haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Poudlard avait tellement manquait à Harry durant les vacances qu'ils prenait le plaisir de tout redécouvrir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entrait à Poudlard.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il avait oublié de le demander à Ginny ou à Hermione. 

- C'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers les autres.

- C'est cornedrue ! Dit Dean alors que le portrait pivota.

Harry resta sur place, comme figé. Le mot de passe était le surnom de son père et ça lui faisait tellement repensait au maraudeur, à son père, à Sirius…

- Harry, tu viens ? Demanda Neville, en voyant que Harry n'avançait pas.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune qui était déjà pleine. 

Sur un canapé, il retrouva Ginny et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry afin de se blottir contre lui. Harry se sentait très bien avec Ginny mais ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Ron et ne pouvait pas non plus choisir entre les deux. 

Harry serra Ginny un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'arrive :

- Hum… Harry, Ron est dans le dortoir. Tu devrais aller lui parler pendant qu'il n'y a personne ! Dit-elle.

- Oui, d'accord. En même temps, je vais me coucher, je suis crev ! Lança Harry en bâillant. Bonne nuit Ginny.

Harry embrassa sa petite amie puis monta dans le dortoir.

Il s'assit sur son lit et mit son pyjama. Ron faisait semblant de dormir mais Harry tenta tout de même de lui parler :

- Ron ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentait pour Ginny. Je veux aussi te dire, que ça te plaise ou non, que j'aime ta sœur et que je ne suis pas près de la laisser tomber !

Harry entendis alors les draps bouger dans le lit de Ron. Ce dernier ouvrit ses rideaux.

- Je veux simplement que tu acceptes que je sorte avec Ginny. Finit Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Ron se décida à prendre la parole :

- Tu me promet de ne pas la laisser tomber ? Demanda t'il.

- Promis !

- Tu sais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la protéger ! 

- Oui, je sais…

Ron se leva suivit de Harry et les deux amis s'enlacèrent.

- Si tu lui brise le cœur, je te brise la tête ! Lança Ron.

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

- Au fait, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça ! Le seul garçon que je voulait voir sortir avec Ginny, c'était toi !

- C'est rien.

Harry raconta ensuite ce qui c'était passé sur le train et le nouveau concours. Ron était très enthousiaste de participer à des minis jeux ! Après avoir parlé un long moment, ils se couchèrent pour se remettre de leur journée épuisante.

 Le lendemain, Harry se leva le dernier et descendit dans la salle commune. Il y avait déjà plusieurs feuilles affichées sur le panneau d'affichage : La 1ère était pour la sélection pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. La date était le 7 septembre. Il y avait une autre affiche :

_Chers élèves,_

_Je vous informes que le premier mini-concours se déroulera ce soir dans le parc. Les instructions vous seront donné au moment même. Les élèves qui devront être présent sont :_

_Chaumont, Elodie._

_Abercrombie, Euan._

_Crivey,  Dennis._

_Durandy, Emmanuelle._

_Weasley, Ginny._

_Londubat, Neville._

_Sivera, Pierre._

_Chaque élève, cité dans cette liste, qui ne se présentera pas au concours fera perdre des points à sa maison._

_Professeur McGonagall._

Les 7 élèves inscrits représentaient chaque année de Gryffondor. 

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la grande salle, quelqu'un l'appela :

- Harry, attend-moi !

C'était Ginny. Harry se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, bras dessus-dessous. 

- Tu as parlé à Ron ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui ! C'est bon, tout est arrang ! 

- Tant mieux !

La grande salle était déjà remplie et trouvèrent Ron et Hermione pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall appela tous les préfets afin de distribuer les emplois du temps. Ron, Hermione, Ginny allèrent voir la directrice adjointe. 

Une fois que tout les emplois du temps furent donné, les préfets se réinstallèrent à leur place pour finir leur repas. 

Harry avait moins d'heures de cours car il avait été recalé pour la divination et l'histoire de la magie, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. 

La sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours, retenti dans la grande salle et tout le monde se leva pour se rendre à leur cours.

- On a quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Double cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les serpentards. Lui répondit Ron. Avec Rogue…

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal tandis que Harry disait au revoir à Ginny.

Quand Harry arriva à la salle de cours, la classe était déjà rangée et s'apprêtait à entrer.  

Les serpentards prirent les meilleures places devant, comme d'habitude avec Rogue, et les Gryffondor n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'installer au fond de la classe. Harry se plaça entre Ron et Hermione. 

- Bien.  Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à étudier les méthodes pour pratiquer le sort de blocage. Ouvrez vos livres de Théorie des stratégie de défense magique pour sorcier expérimenté à la page 10.

Harry ouvrit son livre à la page indiqué. Il lut le chapitre qui était réservé au sort de blocage. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue demanda à tous le monde de fermer les livres afin qu'il puisse poser des questions. Bien évidemment, il avait accordé le droit aux serpentards de laisser les livres ouverts.

- Quels sont les effets du sortilège de blocage ? Demanda t-il.

Tout les Gryffondor levèrent la main en espérant pouvoir répondre et récolter des points pour le concours. Rogue attendit qu'un Serpentard lève la main pour l'interroger :

- Oui, M. Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy, qui portait un bandana sur la tête, réciter les lignes qui parlaient des effets du sort :

- Le sort de blocage sert à bloquer la personne visée. Cette personne ne pourra plus rien faire. Elle sera bloquer entre quatre murs invisibles. Ce sort peut aussi affaiblir la personne visée si celle-ci tente de s'échapper.

- Très bien M. Malefoy ! J'accorde 20 points pour les Serpentard ! 

Malefoy se retourna et lança un sourire mauvais en direction de Harry. Personne ne pouvait être plus injuste que Rogue ! Les Gryffondor râlait et avaient la ferme intention d'aller en parler à McGonagall ! 

- Cessez de bavarder au fond ! j'enlève 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Lança froidement Rogue.

Tout en essayant de retenir sa colère, Harry écoutait le cours et prenait des notes, mais avait renoncé à lever la main pour répondre. 

La fin du cours arriva enfin et Rogue annonça :

- Pour le prochain cours, nous passerons à la pratique. Les Gryffondor, pour demain vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin sur le sort de blocage. Les Serpentard, je ne vous vois pas demain alors vous le ferez pour le prochain cours.

La sonnerie retenti et les Gryffondor sortirent avec hâte de la salle.

- J'ai cru que ce cours ne finirait jamais ! Dit Harry.

- Ce prof est beaucoup trop injuste ! Lança Hermione horrifié. Il ne nous interroge pas et ensuite il nous enlève 10 points !__

- C'est pas nouveau ça Hermione ! Souffla Ron.__

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à un peu à l'écart des autres et discutèrent en attendant Ginny.

- Harry, tu crois que tu vas recommencer les cours de l'AD ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Avec Rogue, nous ferons de la pratique et nous apprenons de nouveaux sorts. 

- Ca serai bien quand même ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va servir à quelques choses. L'AD, c'était juste au temps d'ombrage.

Ils donnèrent chacun leur avis pour l'AD mais cela ne les menaient à rien, Harry ne souhaitait pas reformer l'AD. Plus tard, Ginny arriva avec ses copines et s'assit à côté de Harry en lui déposant un baiser. 

- Alors, ce cours de potion s'est passé comment ? Demanda Harry.

- C'était génial ! Le nouveau professeur est super ! Répondit Ginny, enthousiaste.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? 

- Pour le premier jour, il nous a laissé choisir dans le livre la potion que nous voulions faire !

- Tu as choisi quoi ? Demande Hermione.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de faire une potion d'allongement ! Billywig a dit que ma potion avait l'air très réussite ! Demain nous testerons les différentes potions. 

Ginny décrivit la nouvelle salle de potion et d'après elle, elle donne beaucoup envie de travailler ! 

Lors de la sonnerie, Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers de double cours de potion en commun avec les Poufsoufles. 

Le professeur les accueillit chaleureusement et laissa le temps aux élèves de découvrir leur nouveau lieu de travail. La salle était exactement comme l'avait décrite Ginny : De grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrées la lumière aux couleurs arc-en-ciel, ce qui donnait à cette pièce l'envie de travailler. Les chaudrons étaient installés sur les tables et un grand chaudron installait à côté du bureau du professeur dégageait une senteur de fraise. 

- Comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai accepté tous les élèves ayant au minimum la mention acceptable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du professeur Rogue s'il avait continué la potion…

Harry s'installa avec à une table devant, aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry sorti son livre de potion magique et sa tenue protectrice. Voyant que tout le monde avait sorti sa tenue, M. Billywig leur demanda de les ranger :

- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin aujourd'hui. Je vous préviendrai la veille lorsque nous en aurons besoin. 

Tout comme les autres, Harry remit sa tenue dans son sac.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous choisirez une potion de votre livre que vous aimeriez concocter. 

Harry feuilleta rapidement le livre de potion magique pour en trouver une qui lui convienne. Harry trouva le philtre de paix. Cette potion, il l'avait déjà faite l'année dernière mais il avait oublié d'y ajouter un ingrédient et Rogue l'avait fait disparaître. 

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire où le professeur Billywig distribuait les ingrédients. 

- Je voudrai faire le philtre de paix. Dit Harry en arrivant devant le professeur. 

- Une potion très intéressante à concocter ! Mais très dur aussi ! Répondit  le professeur. Alors… Quels ingrédients vous faut-il ?

Harry lui lu les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait avant de retourner à son chaudron. Ron, lui, avait choisi de faire une potion d'allongement, comme Ginny. C'était une des seules potions qu'il réussissait à tous les coups. Quant à ce que préparait Hermione, Harry ne le savait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée pour parler. 

Harry alluma son feu d'un coup de baguette magique et commença sa potion. Il gardait un doigt sur la ligne pour ne pas se perdre. Lors de sa 5ème année, il avait oublié de mettre l'ellébore et Harry prit le plus grand soin pour ne pas oublier cet ingrédient. 

Environ un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur Billywig de déplaça dans le rang pour vérifié que les mixtures de chacun prenait un bon aspect. 

-  Votre potion a l'air parfaite M. Potter ! Lança Billywig alors qu'il arriva au niveau de Harry. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorcier de votre âge réussir une telle potion.

Lors de sa 5ème année, la potion de Harry produisait d'énormes panaches de vapeur gris foncé, alors que maintenant, elle dégageait un légère vapeur argentée.

Le professeur se décala pour faire face à Ron pour lui fit de très bons commentaires sur sa potion d'allongement. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la sale très ravi du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. 

- Ce prof est génial ! Lança Harry.

- Oui ! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait de bonnes remarques sur ma potion ! Dit Ron.

- Tu as fait quoi comme potion Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Un véritaserum. Répondit Hermione.

- Mais ça va mettre plus d'un jour avant qu'elle soit prépar ! 

- M. Billywig a dit que je pourrais la tester dès qu'elle sera prête. Répondit Hermione d'un ton indifférent.

Les trois amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour faire leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry dût aller à la bibliothèque pour compléter son devoir sur le sort de blocage. 

Dans le bibliothèque, Harry croisa Cho mais ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Il chercha le livre dont il avait besoin et s'installa à une table à l'écart des autres. 

Ginny arriva et s'installa aux côtés de Harry. Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment et finirent ensemble leur devoir. 

Plus tard, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner. Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall envoya les concurrents dans le parc. Ginny quitta Harry pour partir avec les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux autres élèves de se rendre dans le stade. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas y aller car il avait été collé ce soir-là. Il vit que Malefoy était aussi resté assis. 

- Venez vous deux ! Dit McGonagall d'un ton sec en attendant les deux jeunes hommes à la porte de la grande salle.

Ils se levèrent, tout en se lançant des regards meurtriers, et suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau. Deux tables et deux chaises avaient étaient préparaient et Harry s'assit à une des ces tables.

- Si vous êtes là, c'est pour vous faire comprendre qu'ils ne faut pas se donner en spectacle ou de s'affronter en duel. Vous allez me classez ces devoirs… Dit-elle.

Elle posa une pile de parchemin sur la table de Harry et une sur celle de Malefoy.

- Par maison, par année et par ordre alphabétique. Finit-elle.

Cette tâche ne plaisait pas à Harry mais il était obligé. Il se mit alors à trier et classer les devoirs que les élèves avaient fait pendant les vacances d'été. Au bout de deux heures, il finit de classer sa pile de parchemin.

- Bien, merci Potter. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Dit le professeur McGonagall en prenant les plusieurs piles du bureau de Harry.

Malefoy se leva en croyant que pour lui aussi c'était fini mais McGonagall le fit immédiatement rasseoir.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre pile Malefoy. Vous resterez ici tant que vous n'aurez pas fini.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry vit que Malefoy lui lançait de féroce regard. 

Il quitta le bureau de McGonagall en direction de la salle commune.

Il y retrouva Ron, qui était en train d'afficher de la pub pour le magasin de Fred et George.

- Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour que j'en affiche. Ils font de la vente par correspondance !

Hermione, elle, étudiait des runes anciennes. 

Harry retrouva Ginny sur un canapé près du feu. Elle se blotti contre lui et demanda :

- Où étais-tu ?

- En retenue. A cause du duel. Alors, ce mini-jeux c'était quoi ?

- Nous étions sur nos balais et nous devions emmener les adversaires dans notre camps. On a trouvé une bonne tactique pour gagner ! On les encerclaient et on les emmenaient de force dans notre camps. Il n'y a eu que deux Gryffondor capturés ! Nous avons fait gagné 20 point à Gryffondor

    Plus tard, les deux amoureux montèrent se coucher. Harry embrassa Ginny et entra dans son dortoir où tout le monde dormait déjà. Il enfila son pyjama et s'allongea sur ses draps. 

 Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en même temps que Ron. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune. Une nouvelle annonce était affichée :

CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION 

_   Tout les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année sont convoqués à un entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, pour envisager leurs études futures. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous._

 Harry consulta la liste et vit qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall le mardi à 15 h. Il manquerait son premier cours de soins aux créatures magique. 

- Ron, t'as l'intention de faire quoi après Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas encore. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny en pleine conversation sur leur orientation.  

- Moi, j'aimerai bien devenir Auror. C'est un métier qui me passionne. Dit Ginny.

- Tout comme moi ! Lança Harry en s'asseyant en face de Ginny.

Harry et Ginny avait la même ambition !

La sonnerie retenti et Harry, Ron, Hermione et les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro 3 pour leur cours de botanique.

Ce cours n'avait rien de spécial. Mme Chourave avait réussi à faire reproduire le Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville pour le faire étudier aux élèves.  

Ensuite ils eurent un cour de métamorphose où ils s'entraînèrent à transformer une bouteille de jus de citrouille en citrouille.

Harry avait obtenu une citrouille pourri, quant à Ron, il fit disparaître la bouteille pour laisser le jus couler sur sa robes…

Avant le déjeuner, les Gryffondor se rendirent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue.  Celui-ci ramassa les devoirs sur le sort de blocage. 

L'après-midi, ils se rendirent dans le parc pour le double cours de soins aux créatures magique avec Hagrid.  

L'heure où Harry devait partir voir le professeur McGonagall pour un conseil d'orientation arriva. Il quitta alors le cours en direction du bureau de la directrice adjointe.

- Entrez ! Dit le professeur McGonagall alors que Harry venait de taper.

Il entra sans dire un mot et s'assit face au bureau. La dernière fois qu'il était allé à un conseil d'orientation, le professeur Ombrage griffonner des tas de choses derrière son dos.

- Bien Potter. Cette année, les conseils d'orientation seront plus fréquents.  Avez-vous toujours la même ambition que l'année dernière ? Voulez-vous devenir Auror ?

- Oui, professeur.

Elle sorti un parchemin et le parcouru de toute sa longueur.

- Vous avez obtenu assez de buses pour continuer. Vous avez eu de la chance que le professeur Billywig arrive pour vous accepter en potion..  Vous avez obtenu de très bonne note en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal, en sortilège, et je dois vous féliciter pour vos résultats en métamorphose ! Dit-elle d'un ton encouragement.

Elle sorti une liasse de prospectus d'un tiroir de son bureau et les mit devant Harry.  Il en prit une et la feuilleta.

- Cette année, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de faire des cours spéciaux par rapport aux différentes filières que les élèves prennent. Ces cours sont réservé au élèves à partir de la sixième année. Il y aura aussi des stages. Les cours seront comme les autres. Vous serez obligé d'y aller et des devoirs vous seront donné. 

Harry était très intéressé par cette proposition. L'idée de faire de suivre des cours pour devenir Auror et de faire des stages le réjouissait beaucoup. 

- Il y aura deux heures de cours d'Auror, chaque soirs dans la semaine. Je vous le rajoute dans votre emploi du temps. Pour les stages, votre professeur vous informera le moment venu.

Harry reprit emploi du temps et lut les cases, qui venaient de se remplir, du cours d'Auror. 

- Il vous faudra beaucoup travailler durant cette année pour continuer les cours d'Auror l'année prochaine.  Avez-vous des questions Potter ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Les cours d'Auror commenceront dès ce soir ? 

- Non, il faut encore la fin de cette semaine pour inscrire tout les élèves dans les différents cours. Et chez les Gryffondor, j'en connaît certain qui veulent faire Auror. 

- Avez-vous la liste des élèves déjà inscrit dans le même cours que moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, je l'ai. Mais je ne vous la donne pas. Rétorqua le professeur McGonagall. Vous saurez le nom des élèves lors de votre premier cours.  Sur ce, je dois vous quitter, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un autre élèves maintenant. Au revoir, Potter.

Le professeur McGonagall alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser sortir Harry, tandis qu'il croisa Neville dans le couloir. Il couru en direction du parc pour assister à la fin du cours de Hagrid. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui était en train d'examiner une petite créature. 

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

- C'est un calimero. Une sorte de canard dont la coquille reste attachée à son corps. Je trouve ça très mignon ! Répondit Hermione.

- Nous devons lui donner à manger… Dit Ron en tendant une feuille de salade.

Le cours toucha à sa fin vingt minutes plus tard et les trois amis se dirigèrent la salle de potion pour tester leur mixture de la veille. Harry s'installa à la même place que la veille tandis que Malefoy et les serpentards s'installèrent tout au fond. Harry entendait les serpentards critiquer M Billywig mais personne n'y fit attention.  

- J'ai testé vos potions sur des petits rats, et aucunes n'a été rat ! Je vous félicite tous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vous faire tester vos potion. 

Il apporta la potion de chacun et tout le monde goûta à sa potion. Harry but une gorgée de son philtre de paix. Harry sentait en lui toute l'anxiété le quitté. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il ne se sentait ni coupable, ni anxieux et se sentait apaisé. 

Quant à Ron, avait bu sa potion d'allongement et ses pieds devinrent longs et fins, ses mains aussi. Et, malgré sa grande taille, devint tout maigre pour faire deux mètres de plus que les autres. 

 Hermione, elle, n'avait pas participé aux rigolades avec les autres. Elle était bien trop occupé à faire une autre potion. 

Une heure plus tard, Ron retrouva son apparence normale et la fin du cours arriva. Ils quittèrent tous la salle, enchanté du cours qu'ils venaient de passer.  Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour faire leur multiple devoirs. 

Ils devaient faire 40 centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés du Mimbulus Mimbletonia En métamorphose il avaient 30 centimètre à faire sur le sortilège de transformation direct, Rogue leur avait donné un rouleau entier sur le sort de blocage alors qu'ils en avaient fait déjà un pour aujourd'hui et n'eurent pas de devoirs en potion. 

Ils se mirent à travailler avant d'aller prendre leur dîner. 

Après avoir mangé, Harry voulut participer au mini-jeux mais comme il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs il du remonter faire. 

La semaine passa très rapidement et le samedi arriva. Le jour de la sélection. Harry se leva tôt, ainsi que tout les autres inscrits et les membres de l'équipe. La sélection avait lieu à 10h, le stade leur avait été réservé. 

Après avoir pris son balai, Harry se dirigea, avec Ginny et Ron, vers le terrain de quiddich. Les membres actuels de l'équipe s'installèrent dans les gradins et firent passer un par un les joueurs. 

Harry enfourcha son balai et du mettre le maximum de but à Ron. Ce dernier s'était beaucoup entraîné durant l'été et était devenu très bon.  Quant aux deux batteurs, Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, lançaient les cognards en direction de Harry, qui les évitait spectaculairement. 

Loin devant les autres, Harry était le meilleur et fut nommé 1er poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il pu alors juger et aider d'autres poursuiveur pour faire les passes. Le 2ème poursuiveur fut Dean Thomas et Julien Johnson, le petit frère d'Angelina, prit la 3ème place.  

Tandis que les autres rentrèrent, déçu, au château, la nouvelle équipe s'entraînèrent déjà. 

Le nom des nouveaux joueurs se répandirent très rapidement dans toute l'école. 

L'après-midi, Harry le passa avec Ginny. Ils se baladèrent autour du par cet s'installèrent sous un arbre à l'ombre, pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre.  

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec un garçon depuis que je suis avec toi ! Dit Ginny.

Flatté, Harry embrassa Ginny. 

Le week-end passa beaucoup trop vite au goût des adolescents. Ils durent se lever tôt pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et aller en cours après. Tous en même temps, les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier. Chaque élèves de sixième et septième années reçurent du courrier. Celle de Harry venait de la main du professeur McGonagall :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_A partir de ce soir, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous serez dans l'obligeance de participer aux cours d'Auror. Ils se dérouleront dans la salle A, de la tour Est. Les horaires sont notés sur votre emploi du temps._

_Professeur McGonagall._

- Vous avez quoi comme nouveau cours vous ? Demanda Harry alors que Ron et Hermione lisaient leur lettre. 

- Moi c'est des cours d'enseignement moldu et sorcier. Répondit Hermione.

- Dans l'invention de sortilège. Mais comme ça ne prend pas que 3 soirs pas semaine, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de faire des cours d'arbitrage ! J'ai accepté.

Le dernier cours arriva et Harry quitta ses amis pour se rendre dans la tour est.  Une quarantaine d'élèves, dont Malefoy et Neville attendaient devant la salle A. Harry alla rejoindre Neville dans le rang.

- Neville ? Tu veux devenir Auror ?

- Oui ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir Auror. C'est un métier qui me passionne. C'est grâce à toi que je suis l ! Si tu ne m'avais pas aider en défense contre les forces du mal, avec l'AD, je n'aurai jamais été accept !

Deux professeurs sortirent de l'encadrement de la porte et firent entrer les élèves. 

- Professeur Lupin ? Professeur Maugrey ? S'étonna Harry, arrivé au niveau des professeur.

- Et oui. Répondit Maugrey alors que son œil magique tournait en tout sens. Nous avons eu une formation d'Auror et le professeur Dumbledore cherchait des professeur compétant.

- Super ! Dit Harry en entrant.

On ne pouvait imaginer mieux ! Harry suivait des cours d'Auror et il avait pour prof Lupin et Maugrey. Une fois que tout les élèves furent entré, les deux professeurs séparèrent le groupe en deux. Neville était resté avec Harry, de peur de se retrouver tout seul.

- Je prend ce groupe, et toi tu prend l'autre. Dit Lupin en emmenant le groupe de Harry dans une pièce voisine. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Lupin, vous me connaissait sans doute tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les cours. Ici, nous sommes dans une salle de sort. Ce sera ici que nous nous entraîneront à pratiquer des sorts de tout niveaux. Dans cette pièce. Lupin montra une porte derrière lui. C'est la salle de potion, où nous feront des remèdes et autres. Dans la pièce à ma droite, c'est la salle de métamorphose. Je vous apprendrez à devenir des animagi.

Tout le monde fut étonné et ravi de pouvoir devenir des animagi.

- Et oui. Le ministère vous à tous inscrit sur la liste samedi.  Et dans la pièce en face de moi, c'est une salle d'entraînement. 

Lupin les laissa faire le tour de la salle. Il y avait plusieurs étagères de livres. Harry en prit un et le feuilleta.  Ils firent ensuite le tour des autres pièces qui étaient tout aussi grande les unes que les autres.  

- La salle du début serra la salle de réunion. Je vous dit à demain. Dit le professeur Lupin en leur ouvrant la porte qui donnait à la salle de réunion.

La deuxième heure prit fin et Harry se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son dîner. Il y alla avec Neville et croisèrent Ron qui venait de son cour d'invention de sortilège. 

**kmikase : **Tu trouves ma fic géniale ??? Chouette ! Merci beaucoup ! Et bien voilà la suite.

**simon potter : **Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic super ! Le chapitre 39 tu dis ? Tu voulais plutôt dire le chapitre 9 non ? Bin le voil !

**baby_Chang** : Je vois que toi, tu lis tout mes chapitres !! Merci ! ca me fait plaisir. Bon voili la suite !

**Deedlit : Salut ! Tu trouves que le duel était bien ? lol. Ouais Drago sans cheveux ça doit sûrement être laid ! Je met la suite comme ça tu sauras où Ron est parti ! bisous.**

**Winnie06** : Oui bon ça va elle arrive la suite ! lol. Et puis d'abord c'est pas une arnaque !! na ! lol bisouxx

**Valerius** : Voilà la siute ! Petite question (peut-être idiote mais bon tant pis) Est-ce que tu es canadien ? Je me trompe peut-être… Parce que comme les canadiens ont des expressions que je ne connais pas. Et comme « non sans farce » je connais pas, c'était juste pour savoir. Lol bisous

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Je te rassure, j'ai d'autre chapitre ! Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le suivant sur fanfic. Mais le voil ! Et j'ai encore un autre chapitre en réserve ! Et au début j'ai pas mit de note d'autre, j'avais pas envie. Mais j'ai toujours un chapitre en réserve ! Voilà. bisoux

Voil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews !! Ca m'encourage ! Allez bisous !!


	10. 10: Trois étoiles dans le ciel

J'ai juste fait une modification à la fin du chap. J'ai détaillé un peu le repas. Voilà, donc laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache si la modification que j'ai faite vous plaie ! 

**Chapitre 10 : Trois étoiles dans le ciel******

La grande salle était déjà remplie de 1ère et 2ème années affamés, tandis que tout les autres venaient d'entrer en même temps.  Ginny était assise avec ses amis et préféra les quitter pour rejoindre Harry.

Ce soir-là, toutes les 6ème et 7ème années parlèrent de leur nouveau cours, de se qu'ils avaient fait. Harry et Ron firent de même. Le professeur de Ron, Mr Heredia, était enregistré comme grand inventeur dans le livre des sorts et enchantements. Ron enviait beaucoup Harry d'avoir Lupin comme professeur. Quant à Hermione, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis le dernier cours. 

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Hermione arriva, plongeait dans un livre. Elle leva les yeux, simplement pour voir ou se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle s'assit à leur côté sans leur adresser le moindre mot. 

- Bonjour Hermione ! Dit Ron.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre. Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione parcourir les pages du livre à une vitesse incroyable. 

- Ron ! Dit Hermione, énervée. 

Ron venait de lui arracher le livre des mains. Le fait qu'elle était venu à côté d'eux sans leur parler ne lui avait pas plu.

- Tu pourrais quand même nous regarder quand tu viens avec nous ! Tu es toujours plongé dans tes livres ! On dirai que tu préfères passer du temps à lire tout ces fichus livres que de passer du temps à rigoler avec tes amis ! 

Hermione regarda fixement Ron. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, ni rien avalé. Elle reprit le livre des mains de Ron et quitta la grande salle à grands pas. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Harry et Ginny. 

- Ron… Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione est très susceptible. Surtout quand elle est plongée dans un livre. Dit Ginny.

- Oui, mais elle pourrait au moins nous dire quelques choses…

Ginny ne chercha pas plus loin, sinon elle allait encore se disputer avec Ron. 

  Ils montèrent dans la salle commune pour revoir la nouvelle technique de quiddich que Ginny avait mise en place. 

Le lendemain, Harry se le va en même temps que Ron. Une nouvelle liste d'élève devant participer à un mini-concours avait été affiché sur le tableau d'affichage. Seulement deux élèves de Gryffondor étaient inscrit: Harry et Ron. Ravi de participer à un mini concours, ils se dirigèrent joyeusement vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

La journée passa assez rapidement, les cours furent tous intéressants. Pendant le cours d'Auror, les élèves s'entraînèrent à jeter des sort de stupéfixion. Après le dîner, Harry se dirigea, en compagnie de Ron et des autres concurrents, vers le parc pour le mini-concours. 

Mme Bibine était déjà la avec huit balais qui les attendaient pas terre. Une fois que les élèves étaient arrivés, Mme Bibine demanda aux huit concurrents, dont Malefoy dans l'équipe de Serpentard,  de monter sur chaque balai. 

- Iocomotor Mortis ! Lança mme Bibine.

Harry sentit sa jambe gauche se coller à la jambe droite de Ron. Ils décolèrent tous, sur de vieux balais appartenant à Poudlard, et mme Bibine put enfin donner le coup de siffler après avoir donné les instructions. Le but était d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée en premier tout en étant synchronisé. 

 Alors qu'Harry et Ron avaient prit la tête de la course, suivit de près par Malefoy et Goyle. Ceux-ci venaient de sortir leur baguette et la pointèrent vers Harry et Ron.

- Vous ne gagnerez jamais ! Ricana Malefoy.

- Je pense que si ! Mais si c'est toi qui gagne, c'est certain que tu auras trich ! Lança Ron.

Malefoy accéléra pour se trouver quelques mètres derrière Harry et Ron. Ils tentèrent d'accélérer pour les semer mais Malefoy et Goyle les rattrapèrent rapidement, vu qu'ils avaient tous le même balai. 

- A plus tard Potter ! Stupéfix ! S'écria Malefoy en visant Harry.

Harry fut toucher de pleins fouets par le sort ! Ron ne pouvait rien faire : le balai était indirigeable si Harry ne tournait pas en même temps que Ron. Ils foncèrent droit vers la forêt interdite. Le balai se mit alors à faire une chute libre , avec un Ron, paniqué, tentant de redresser le  balai. Il se cramponna à son balai, se protégeant le visage avec les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils percutèrent un arbre de la forêt interdite. Ils chutèrent de plusieurs mètres de haut, laissant les deux garçons inconscients. 

 Plus tard, Ron se réveilla dans l'obscurité de la forêt interdite. Toujours collé à sa jambe, Harry était stupéfixé et ne pouvait bouger. Ron sorti sa baguette et lança :

- Finite incantatum !

Le sortilège de bloque-jambe disparu et Ron put enfin se relever pour enlever le sort de stupéfixion du corps de Harry. Une fois cela fait, Ron aida son ami à se relever. Visiblement, Harry s'était cassé la jambe...

- Lumos. Murmurèrent les deux adolescents.

L'extrémité de leur baguette s'illumina et ils s'aventurèrent à l'aveuglette dans la forêt. 

Tout à coup, plusieurs ombres jaillirent de nul part, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de remarquer que les ombres étaient des créatures, et qu'elles venaient d'encercler Harry et Ron. Pris de panique, Ron voulu fuir mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry, qui ne pouvait pas courir… Ils serrèrent alors leur baguette tout en visant les créatures qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.            -  Harry… C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron, inquiet

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais… 

Harry regarda les créature de plus près. Elle avait la tête et les pattes antérieur d'un aigle géant mais le corps et les pattes arrières d'un lion.

- Je crois que ce sont des griffons. Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron. 

-Mais…Mais, il n'y a plus de griffons en Angleterre depuis bien longtemps ! 

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'osèrent bouger, de peur de se faire attaquer. Les griffons sont très féroce, d'après le livre des animaux fantastiques, et mange de la viande crue…

-Et qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne savait pas, mais un étrange flash venait d'apparaître dans sa tête, lui montrant qu'il fallait avancer, et lui donna un courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

-Il faut passer devant ! Lança Harry, héroïquement. 

Mais tu es fou ! Ces créatures vont nous manger tout cru ! Rétorqua Ron.

Harry força Ron à avancer en même temps que lui. Alors qu'ils avançaient au milieu des griffons, les deux créatures qui leur barraient le chemin s'écartèrent et s'inclinèrent, suivit par tout les autres. Etonnés, les deux garçons arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher. Harry et Ron se demandaient tout deux pourquoi ces animaux, si féroce, s'inclinaient à leur passage.

 Ils continuèrent leur route, s'éloignant peu à peu des griffons. Alors qu'ils marchaient sans direction précise, les griffons ressurgirent, leur barrant à nouveau le passage. Ils avaient formé une sorte de route pour obliger Harry et Ron à tourner. Une des créature parti devant et fit des signes de tête pour monter le chemin aux adolescents. 

-Ils nous indique le chemin pour retourner dans le parc. Dit Harry.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Demanda Ron.

-Je le sens, ils veulent nous aider. J'ai eu une vision, comme tout à l'heure…

Ron regarda Harry, étonné, puis décida de faire confiance à son ami et continuèrent leur route en suivant  le griffon. 

  Plus tard, les lumières du parc réapparurent alors qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt. Les griffons émirent un grognement et rebroussèrent chemin.

-Si Hagrid sait qu'il y a des griffons dans la forêt, il va à tout prix vouloir les retrouver ! Lança Ron.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, ils sont inoffensifs. 

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'endroit où la course s'était déroulé pour y retrouver Mme Bibine qui interrogeait les concurrents pour savoir ou était passé Harry. Ginny aussi était la et dès qu'elle vit Harry et Ron, elle couru, suivit par Mme Bibine, vers eux. 

-Que s'est-il pass ? Demanda mme Bibine.

-Malefoy a lancé un sort de stupéfixion sur Harry et du coup, je ne pouvais plus diriger le balai et nous avons atterri dans la forêt interdite. Dit Ron entre deux souffle. 

-Bien, j'expliquerai tout ça au professeur Dumbledore, quant à Mr Malefoy, il sera collé toute une semaine.

Mme Bibine se tourna vers Malefoy et lui lança un regard froid.

-Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous emmener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Mme Bibine qui venait de voir la jambe cassé de Harry.

-Oui professeur.

Alors Harry, Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le château en prenant soin que Harry ne pose pas son pied par terre. Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit que c'était encore une fois Harry qui avait besoin de soin. Il s'allongea sur un lit et tendit sa jambe à l'infirmière. Après l'avoir examiné, elle lui donna une potion et lui dit qu'il devrait rester pendant la nuit. Ginny embrassa rapidement Harry pendant que Mme Bibine ne regardait pas et quitta la salle avec Ron. 

Harry était habitué à passer des nuits à l'infirmerie et ce moment de solitude lui fit repenser à Sirius. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, mais assez tard pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mme Pomfresh arriva, sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la jambe de Harry :

-Ferula !

Un banda entoura la jambe cassée de Harry et une attelle apparu pour maintenir sa jambe.  

-Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

Harry s'habilla derrière le paravent et se dirigea avec difficulté à la grande salle. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient encore.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de tout le temps vous disputer vous deux ? Demanda Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille.

-Ho toi, ne te mêle pas ! Lança Hermione.

Harry se leva alors et s'assit quelques mètres plus loin, en face de Neville qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. 

-Tu n'as pas vu Ginny ce matin ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, désolé.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du devoir de métamorphose. 

-Tu as fait combien de centimètres toi ? Moi j'en n'ai fait que 30. Demanda Neville.

-Moi 40. Pour une dizaine de centimètres, McGonagall ne nous dira rien.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et se rendirent au double cours de métamorphose, en commun avec les serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall les accueillit de son habituel ton sévère et leur demanda de sortir leur devoir. Ce fut Parvati qui eut la tâche de les ramasser tous. Ils transformèrent ensuite des coussins en crabe, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Certains élèves avaient obtenu un énorme crabe et se faisaient pincer, d'autres avaient réussi à réduire leur coussin en poussière. Quant au coussin de Harry, il prit une forme de crabe mais était resté moelleux. Seule Hermione réussit à obtenir un crabe parfait. 

Le cours suivant était un double cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Dans l'enclos de Hagrid, de petits oiseaux picoraient du pain que Hagrid avait émietté. Une fois que tout le monde était arrivé, le professeur leur demanda de sortir leur livre. 

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des dirico. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les particularités de cette créature ? Demanda Hagrid.

Hermione leva la main avant même d'avoir ouvert son livre. 

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Le dirico est un oiseau originaire de l'île Maurice, il est incapable de voler, il a la faculté de disparaître dans un tourbillon de plume et de réapparaître plus loin.   

-Très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, vous allez faire des équipe de deux et prendre un dirico par groupe.      

Harry et Ron enjambèrent l'enclos et soulevèrent un oiseau pour se mettre ensuite à l'écart des autres groupes. L'animal replet, aux plumes ébouriffantes essayait de s'échapper mais les deux adolescents le retenaient par les pattes. Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire en examinant l'oiseau de plus près mais Hagrid les réprimanda et leur demande de travailler sérieusement. Ils devaient nourrir le dirico et inscrire sur un parchemin les aliments qu'il aime et qu'il n'aime pas. Durant deux heures, ils lui donnèrent toutes sortes de nourriture mais l'animal ne voulait rien avaler. Alors, au moment où Hagrid ne regardait pas, Harry empoigna la créature, lui ouvrit les bec et Ron lui fourra des graines, du pain et des feuilles d'arbres dans la bouche. 

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore, à propos des griffons ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, ça serai mieux, au cas où ils viendraient dans le parc… 

A la fin du cours, Harry et Ron allèrent à la grande salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner. Cette fois, Ginny était déjà là et Harry s'installa à côté d'elle alors que Ron mangea en compagnie de Neville, Dean et Seamus. 

-Alors, on fait quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que nous irons nous balader dans la parc. 

Alors, après avoir fini leur déjeuner, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers le parc, qui était déjà bondé d'élèves. Assis sur un banc, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, Harry et Ginny étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient passionnément. De temps en temps, ils faisaient de courtes pauses pour reprendre leur souffle...

Le vent commençait à se lever et tout les élèves de Poudlard retournaient, au chaud, dans le château. Le ciel, qui était bleu, il y a quelque minutes, était devenu grisâtre, à cause des épais nuages qui couvraient le soleil. Harry et Ginny rentrèrent à leur tour au château.

- Et bin dit donc ! Dire que ce soir j'ai un cours d'astronomie ! J'espère que ça va se dégager ! Lança Harry.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait un temps pareil ! C'est arrivé déjà deux fois depuis le début de l'année ! Dit Ginny. 

Le jeune couple s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, qui était pleine d'élèves de 5ème et 7ème année débordés de devoirs. 

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour que tu réussisses tes buses ! Promis Harry, qui se souvenait de sa 5ème année. 

- J'y arriverai bien ! J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main en défense contre les forces du mal ! Depuis Ombrage et Rogue, mon niveau a baiss

- Sans problème ! N'hésites pas à me demander, pour tes devoirs aussi. Je sais que tu es débordée ! 

Alors que la pluie tombait à torrent, Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient à côté de la chaleur du doux feu magique. L'après-midi passa assez vite et les amoureux descendirent vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner. 

 Le soir, vers 22h30, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle commune en direction des tour d'astronomie. Arrivée au sommet de la tour, tout le monde était déjà  là, et le professeur d'astronomie installait les télescope. 

- Bien. Dit Sinistra , après avoir réglé tout les télescope. Ce soir, nous allons chercher les constellations. Je vais vous donner une carte où les noms des constellations sont marqué et vous devrez les placer sur la carte. 

Le professeur Sinistra distribua les cartes et tout les élèves purent se mettre au travail. Harry avait déjà repéré plusieurs constellation quand il vit deux étoiles beaucoup plus brillante que d'autres. Soudain, une étoile filante passe à côté des deux autres étoiles. Mais au lieu de continuer sa route, l'étoiles s'arrêta, formant une triangle avec les deux autres étoiles. Une sensation étrange envahie Harry, une douce chaleur lui traversa le corps et sont cœur battit à vive allure. Il avait l'impression de revivre réellement, depuis la mort de Sirius. 

- Profess...

Au moment où il allait appeler le professeur Sinistra, les trois étoiles se relièrent par des traits qui formèrent un triangle. Les étoiles illuminèrent l'intérieur du triangle et Harry était tellement ébloui par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il ne su quoi dire quand Ron lui demanda se qu'il faisait lorsqu'il resta fixé au télescope alors que le cour était fini. 

Les couloirs étaient désert, éclairaient par de simples torches. Rusard, le concierge du collège ramena les Gryffondor à leur salle commune. Celle-ci était vide et sombre, il n'y avait que le craquement des braises encore chaude. Dans le noir, quelqu'un lui attrapa la main et le força à descendre les escalier. Il fut plaquer contre le mur et cette personne l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour reconnaître cette personne, rien qu'avec la douceur des lèvres, il savait que c'était Ginny. Il mit une de ces mains sur la joue de Ginny pour lui rapprocher un peu plus son visage. Avec l'autre main, il lui caressa tendrement ses jolis cheveux roux. 

- Je t'aime ma Ginny. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai retrouvé une joie de vivre ! Tu es merveilleuse.

Ginny ne sut quoi répondre à tout ces compliments et embrassa passionnément Harry. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Harry raconta ce qui c'était passé peu de temps plus tôt. 

- Ca devait être beau ! Dit Ginny, la tête calé sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il faudra que j'aille en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Pour ça, et pour les Griffons.

- Les Griffons ?  Questionna Ginny.

- Oui. Tu sais, quand j'ai participer à un mini-jeu avec Ron et que nous avons atterri dans la forêt ? Et bin nous avons rencontré des griffons. Et j'ai eu des visions me disant de passer malgré eux. Quand nous sommes passé, ils se sont prosterné. 

- Bizarre.. Surtout venant de ces créatures féroces... Bon, je crois que je vais monter me coucher, je suis fatigu ! 

- Moi aussi. Dit Harry en baillant. 

Avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvre de Ginny. Il mit son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit tout en repensant aux étoiles. D'ailleurs il en rêva. Dans son rêve, il voyait le ciel d'un bleu nuit sans étoiles ni lunes... Il y avait seulement les trois étoiles qu'il avait vu, celle qui formaient les triangles. Puis, en gros plan, il vit une des étoiles, celle du côté gauche. L'étoile brillait de mille feu et, soudain, une tête apparu. Les yeux étaient du même vert que ceux de Harry, les cheveux long et roux et le visage de la femme était très beau. C'était Lily, la mère de Harry. Ensuite, Une autre étoile apparu, puis une autre tête. Cette fois, le visage appartenait à son père. Il avait les même cheveux noir de jais, en bataille et les même lunettes rondes. L'étoile qui formait le sommet du triangle apparu et laissa apparaître la tête de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Il avait toujours sa longue chevelure noire et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Ce visage, Harry n'allait plus jamais le revoir, mis à part en rêve... C'était pareil pour son père et sa mère. Puis la tête de Sirius rapetissa et Harry vit les trois visages en même temps. Petit à petit, les étoiles s'éloignaient, pour devenir ensuite de minuscules points brillant. 

- Non ! Sirius !! Papa ! Maman ! Ne partez pas ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! SIRIUS !! NON !! Hurla Harry.

Harry se réveilla, tout transpirant, la respiration saccadée. Ron et les autres garçons étaient autour de lui et se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. 

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ron. 

- Oui, oui ça va. J'ai fait un rêve. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelle heure est-il ? 

- C'est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Allez viens.

Harry sorti de son lit, enfila son uniforme et mit son sac sur l'épaule avant de suivre Ron en direction de la grande salle. 

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils allaient enfin s'exercer sur le sortilège de blocage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sans un mot et Rogue leur distribua leurs devoirs corrigés. Harry avait obtenu un E, même su son devoir était parfait, Rogue ne voulait pas lui mettre un O. Ensuite, Harry fit équipe avec Ron et s'entraînèrent à jeter le sort. Harry avait un grand avantage, sa rapidit :

- Blocus ! Lança en visant Ron.

Celui n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, ni de se protéger. Ron tenta alors de marcher mais quatre murs invisibles le bloqué. Harry leva son sort et laissa Ron s'entraîner sur lui. A sa première tentative, le mur ressemblait à de la mousse et Harry put passer à travers. Avec un peu de persévérance, Ron réussi à lancer un sort parfait avant la fin du cours. 

Pendant la courte pause entre deux cours, Harry et ses amis se baladèrent sous le préau et Harry pu leur raconter son rêve. 

- C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore, pour lui expliquer.  

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit et les trois amis se rendirent dans la salle de potion qui sentait toujours aussi bon et qui était toujours aussi bien éclairé. Depuis le début de la semaine, les sixièmes années préparées une potion revitalisante. Cette potion se préparait en un mois et tout les élèves étaient très motivés, sauf les serpentard. Mr Billywig ne s'en occupait pas car il savait que les serpentard faisaient tout pour faire craquer les nouveaux professeurs. 

- Bien, ce cours prend fin, je vous demanderai de faire pour demain 30 centimètres sur les effets secondaires de cette potion. Sur ce, je vous dit à demain. 

Les élèves quittèrent la salle de potions et allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. Le cours de métamorphose passa assez rapidement et Harry quitta Ron et Hermione pour se rendre , en compagnie de Neville, vers le cours d'Auror. Depuis le début de la semaine, les élèves s'entraînaient sur un antisort qui servait à atténuer la douleur du doloris. Harry faisait toujours équipe avec Neville qui s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis l'AD. Avant de passer dans la salle de cours, les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey réunirent tout les élèves :

- Bien. Comme vous l'avez informé votre directeur de maison, pour une meilleure formation en tant qu'Auror, des stages auront lieu avec de vrais Aurors. Votre premier stage durera une semaine, il commencera lundi. Nous vous enverront une lettre ce week-end pour vous expliquer comment tout cela se déroulera.. Lança Maugrey. 

- Choisissez un partenaire et venez vous inscrire. Dit Lupin en sortant une carte et une plume.

Harry et Neville se mirent ensemble et firent la queue dans la file qui s'était déjà formé devant le bureau de Lupin. Quand Harry et Neville arrivèrent devant le bureau, le professeur Lupin leur fit un grand sourire avant de tourner une grande carte avec une liste de ville.

- Vous devez choisir un Q.G d'une brigade d'Auror. La meilleure que je peux vous proposer, c'est celle du ministère de la magie. Ils y donne une très bonne formation, la meilleure de toutes les brigades ! Ou alors il y a celle de Bristol qui n'est pas mal du tout, une des plus grande ! A vous de voir.

Harry se tourna vers Neville pour réfléchir ensemble. Neville, lui préféra la brigade du ministère qui donne la meilleure formation. 

- Nous irons dans la brigade du ministère. Conclu Harry.

- Très bien, je vous y inscrit. Ce week-end, vous recevrez une lettre vous informant de l'heure du portoloin. Allez dans la salle de cours et entraînez-vous sur l'antisort.

Alors Harry et Neville allèrent dans la pièce voisine et s'entraînèrent avec leur camarade. 

A la fin du cour, tout le monde s'était amélioré sur l'antisort mais encore personne ne le maîtriser parfaitement. Alors que Neville monta dans la salle commune, Harry lui se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. 

- Entrez. Dit le directeur après qu'Harry ait frappé à sa porte.

Harry poussa la lourde porte pour se retourner dans le grand bureau circulaire. Dumbledore était assit à son bureau, Fumseck était dans son perchoir et dormait dans ses cendres. 

- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, assis-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et prit place en face de son directeur. 

- Quelle est la raison de ta venu ? Demanda t'il.

- Et bien je voulais vous parler du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Et bien en fait, ça commence hier soir, lors du cours d'astronomie. Nous devions repérer les constellations et un moment je suis resté bloqué sur deux étoiles vraiment brillante. Ensuite, une étoile filante est passé et, au lieu de s'éteindre, elle s'est arrêtée au dessus des deux autres pour former un triangle. Et j'ai ressenti une sensation bizarre.. Après, quand je me suis couché, j'ai rêvé de ces étoiles. Et la, j'ai vu ma mère, mon père et Sirius... Je voulais savoir ce que cela signifiait.

- Et bien...

Dumbledore marqua une pause et réfléchissait. 

- Je pense qui tu comprendras si je te l'explique. Je savais, depuis qu'ils sont morts, que tes parents étaient des étoiles dans le ciel. D'une part, ils veillent sur toi et d'autre par, par un moyen que peu de gens connaisse, ils peuvent revenir pendant un cours moment, pour accomplir une tâche. 

- Ca veut dire que mes parents, et Sirius, peuvent revivre ? Demanda Harry rayonnant. 

- Oui, d'une certaine manière. Mais pas pour longtemps. Une fois la tâche achevée, la personne repart à tout jamais. Dit Dumbledore, las. 

Harry restait sans voix. Peut-être pourrait-il faire revenir son père, sa mère, ou même Sirius... 

- Et je voulais aussi vous parlez de la fois où Ron et moi avons atterri dans la forêt. Quand nous y étions, nous avons croisé des griffons.

- Des griffons ?! Dit Dumbledore étonné. 

- Oui. Et j'ai eu des visions, me montrant que je devais passer. Et quand nous avons avancé, ils se sont inclinés. 

- Ha bon ? C'est... bizarre. 

A ce moment là, un réveil se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter Harry. 

- C'est l'heure du dîner Harry. Je dois faire les comptes du concours. Si tu veux, nous reprendrons demain.

- Non, je pense que ça ira. Merci de m'avoir écouter professeur. Heu... une dernière question ?

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais faire revivre mes parents et Sirius ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. 

Harry quitta ensuite le bureau, déçu mais quand même heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait tout de même faire revivre ses parents. Il retrouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville au milieu de la table. Tandis qu'Harry se servit de plusieurs plats, Dumbledore fit son apparition de la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Il demanda le silence pour prendre la parole :

- J'ai fait le comptes des points de chaque maison en ce qui concerne  le concours. Alors, Serpentard a 30 points, malgré quelques tricheurs... Avec 70 points, Serdaigles, qui se débrouille plutôt bien. En seconde place, les Poufsouffles, avec 100 points et en tête, les Gryffondors qui ont 120 points. Les serpentards et les Serdaigles ont intérêt à se dépêcher s'ils veulent espérer rattraper les Gryffondors et les poufsouffles ! Sur ce, bon appétit. Dit le directeur de Poudlard en se rasseyant. 

Tout le monde se remit alors à manger.

Le samedi suivant, une sortie à pré au lard était prévu et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny mangèrent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de cette sortie. 

Tout les quatre se baladèrent dans les rues de pré au lard. Ron s'était mit entre Harry et Ginny, et ces deux-là n'osaient pas lui demander de se décaler. Ginny lança un regard à Hermione qui comprit tout de suite. Elle prit alors Ron par le bras et le traîna en arrière.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ! S'exclama t'il. 

- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils veulent être l'un à côté de l'autre ? Ce que tu peux être crétin! 

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, suivit d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils allèrent tous boire une bière au beurre aux trois balais. Après avoir vidé leur bouteilles, Harry et Ginny en profitèrent qu'Hermione distrayait Ron pour pouvoir s'en aller et passer la journée ensemble. 

- Et mais où allez-vous ! Lanca Ron en voyant Harry et Ginny s'enfuir. 

- Ron, laisses les un peu tranquille. Ils sortent ensemble et ils aimeraient bien être seuls de temps en temps, sans t'avoir sans arrêt dans leur patte...

Harry et Ginny se baladaient, bras dessus-dessous, dans les nombreuses rues de pré au lard. Quelques fois, ils croisaient des sorciers vêtu bizarrement. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Zonko pour acheter quelques friandises. Sorti du magasin, tout deux avaient les poches pleines de bonbons et décidèrent de les manger dans un coin tranquille. Ils trouvèrent un banc et s'y installèrent. Ginny sorti alors une boite de sa poche.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ça. Dit-elle en tendant la boite à Harry.

- Pour moi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? 

- Ouvre.

Harry ouvrit avec précaution la boite et y découvrit une jolie montre à gousset doré. Il fit basculer le petit couvercle pour laisser apparaître l'heure. Au dos du couvercle, se trouvait une photo de James qui datait de l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Harry resta un long moment sans parler, à contempler la montre qui appartenait sûrement à son père. 

- Que cela signifie t'il ? Demande t'il enfin.

- Cette montre appartenait à ton père. Et en ayant cet objet en ta possession, un lien encore plus fort s'est créé entre toi et lui. Il m'a dit que tu étais allé le voir pour les étoiles.  Il m'a expliqué qu'on pouvait faire revivre des personnes avec un signe, ou un objet... qui montre que tu as un lien fort avec cette personne. Et Dumbledore savait depuis longtemps que cet objet pouvait faire revivre ton père et tu es la seule personne à pouvoir le faire. 

- Donc je vais enfin connaître mon père grâce à cet montre ?

- Oui. Mais ton père sera à nouveau envie seulement le temps d'une journée. Et avant de le faire revenir, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu devrais attendre pour faire le bon choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Et bien ton père doit accomplir une tâche, une seule. Tu devras faire un vœux et ton père t'aidera à accomplir ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois faire le bon choix. Pas n'importe quoi, car il ne pourra pas revenir une deuxième fois. 

Harry n'arrivait plus à parler, trop content mais triste à la fois.

- Et ça veut dire que quand il aura accomplit ce qu'il devait faire, il va s'en aller...

- Oui, il va retourner dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles. 

Ils mangèrent ensuite leurs bonbons en silence, ne sachant que dire l'un à l'autre. Midi arriva et Harry décida d'emmener Ginny chez Mme Pieddodu, le restaurant où il avait passait la st Valentin avec Cho. 

- Tu viens on va manger ? Demanda t'il à Ginny, en se levant. 

- On va ou ? Au trois balais ?

- Non ! Tu verras !

Il prit alors Ginny par la main et la guida dans les ruelles du village, jusqu'à arriver devant le restaurant. Il fit entrer Ginny, qui regarda les décorations magnifiques.

- Oh ! C'est beau ! Dit-elle, émerveillée. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit !

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les décorations qui étaient installées mais savait que cet endroit plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Harry commanda deux bières au beurre lorsque la serveuse vint leur donner la carte des menus. 

Ginny avait posé sa main sur la table et Harry en profita pour la prendre dans la sienne. Il lui caressa la peau de sa douce main et regarda dans les profondeurs de ces yeux gris-bleu. 

« Elle est si jolie… » pensa Harry.

Le jour de la saint-Valentin, toutes les tables du restaurant était rempli de couples en train de s'embrasser. Aujourd'hui, seulement quelque couples étaient là, à discuter et à s'embrasser. 

Ginny observa longuement les amoureux à quelques tables de la sienne. Elle enviait cette jeune femme qui se faisait embrasser. Alors Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui prit son menton du bout des doigts et tourna le visage de Ginny vers lui. Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur deux bouches se touchèrent. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser au moment où ils entendirent une voix familière crier à l'extérieur. 

- RON ! Reviens !! Cria Hermione.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un Ron visiblement essoufflait apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

- Ha ! Je vous ai enfin trouv ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous échapper comme des voleurs ? Demanda t'il en s'installant à la table voisine de celle de Ginny et Harry.

Harry et Ginny trouvèrent que c'était inutile de répondre et firent comme si Ron n'était pas la. D'un seul regard, ils se mirent d'accord et rapprochèrent très lentement leur visage pour gêner Ron. 

- Hé ho ! Vous n'êtes pas seuls ici ! Dit-il en repoussant Harry contre le dossier de sa chaise. 

Ginny se claqua la main contre le front et regarda durement son frère. 

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il en voyant le regard féroce de Ginny. 

A ce moment-même, Hermione fit son entré dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers ses trois amis. 

- Je suis désolée Harry, Ginny… Mais il a couru dans tout les restaurants du village et je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter. 

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione. 

- Vous avez choisi ? Demanda la serveuse qui venait de voir deux nouveaux arrivant.

- Heu… je prendrais le plat du jour. Dit Harry qui n'avait pas jeté un œil sur la carte.

- Je prend pareil. Lança Ginny.

La serveuse envoya le papier sur lequel elle avait noté ce que prenait Harry et Ginny en cuisine afin que les cuisiniers préparent le repas. 

- Bon tu viens Ron, nous allons manger au trois balais. Tenta Hermione, en tirant Ron par le bras.

- Pourquoi ne mangerions nous pas ici ?

- Parce que d'une part, nous dérangerions Harry et Ginny et d'autre part, cet endroit est plutôt fait pour les amoureux. 

- Mais non, nous ne dérangeons pas Harry et Ginny ! Et puis c'est pas grave si cet endroit est pour les amoureux ! 

Hermione n'insista pas plus et tira Ron de force vers l'extérieur. Elle jugea alors préférable d'employer la ruse. Elle sorti du magasin, laissant la porte ouverte et faisait mine de regarder quelque chose de merveilleux.

- Ron !! Zonko a sorti une nouvelle sorte de bonbons !!! Viens vite avant qu'il n'y en ait plus ! 

Ron se leva précipitamment, renversant tout sur son passage et couru à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur. 

Hermione avait trouvait la bonne excuse car Zonko se trouvait à l'opposait de chez Mme Pieddodu et il fallait donc traverser tout le village. Ce qui laissait à Harry et Ginny le temps de manger tranquillement. 

Mme Pieddodu leur apporta leur repas et ils purent alors commencer à manger. Le plat était composé d'un steak de bœuf volant accompagné d'une sauce dragon. Harry n'avait jamais goûté ça et trouvait ce plat très bon. Les assiettes vides et les ventres pleins, Harry et Ginny sortirent chacun une bourse pleine de gallions. 

- Range tes sous, Ginny. Je t'ai invité, alors je paie. Dit Harry en repoussant la bourse que Ginny avait posé sur la table. 

Harry sorti quelques galions et mornilles puis se leva, suivit de Ginny. 

Ils passèrent l'après-midi, main dans la main, à se balader dans le village. En marchant dans des ruelles, les deux adolescents se rendirent compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses allées qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Il y avait des magasins très intéressants, comme un magasin de quiddich. On ne pouvait voir à traverse les vitres, dut à une épaisse couche de poussière. Harry décida alors d'entrer dans le magasin pour regarder ça d'un peu plus près. Il prit Ginny par la main et la serra contre lui pour la faire entrer dans le magasin avec lui. Il y avait une jeune femme au comptoir et Harry semblait la connaître, mais de dos, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se tourna alors et croisa le regard de Harry. C'était Cho, son ex-petite amie. Harry éprouvait un certain mépris à son égard, depuis leur rupture. Les deux adolescents restèrent figés, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Cho regarda d'un air jaloux les deux mains liés puis articula difficilement :

- Salut…

- Salut. Répondit Harry en détournant la tête. 

Cho quitta le magasin avec son petit sac dans la main. 

Harry profita de l'occasion pour acheter de nouveaux entretiens à balai à Ginny et à lui. 

Dans l'après-midi, Ron les retrouva à nouveau et durent courir à travers les ruelles pour les semer. Puis en fin d'après-midi, la pluie commença à tomber, et comme Ginny n'avait pas prévu de veste, Harry s'enveloppa avec elle sous sa cape. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner au château pour ne pas être trop tremper non plus. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour y finir leur journée assis au coin du feu de la cheminée. 

**Kmikase :** J'espère que cette fois, l'attente entre les chapitres n'a pas été trop longue ! Je met le chapitre 11 dès que je l'aurais fini ! bisous

**Baby_Chang :** Pour l'histoire de la vengeance, bin heu, quand sirius va se venger, sa sera plutot ver la fin…  J'écris le plus vite possible ! bisous ! et je suis contente que tu lise tout mes chapitres et ke tu laisse des reviews ! 

**Winnie06 :** v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  v'la la suite ! Clap clap clap !  t'aime ma fix, hein ? bisouxe ! 

J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chap ! Il est vite passé en 2ème page. Faut que je le remonte tout le jour alors… Voil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap et que vous me laissera pleins pleins pleins de reviews !!! Je vous fait à tous de gros bisoux et je vous met la suite au plus vite !! 

Winny


	11. Le stage

Je suis vraiment dsl si j'ai mis tant de temps à mettre ce chap la.. Mais j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre… Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chap. _Chapitre 11 : Le stage_

Alors que Harry et Ginny marchaient en direction de la grande salle pour dîner, ils croisèrent Cho. Celle-ci voulut parler en privé à Harry. Ginny protesta car elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul avec cette mangeuse d'hommes mais il lui affirma qu'il n'en avait que pour cinq minutes et qu'il la rejoindrait à la grande salle. Vexée, Ginny traversa le couloir à grand pas, avant de tourner. Harry se retourna vers Cho et la regarda sans intérêt, attendant qu'elle crache le morceau. 

- Ecoute Harry, je voudrai m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait cet été. Mais je t'aimais vraiment et je t'aime toujours maintenant. Alors si tu veux bien me pardonner, je voudrai recommencer avec toi. Dit-elle sincèrement. 

- Je suis toucher par ton initiative de venir me voir pour te faire pardonner, mais tu sais, ça a été dur pour moi. Je pourrai peut-être te pardonner… Mais pas tout de suite. Et pour ce qui est de recommencer tout les deux, c'est impossible.  Répondit-il presque sèchement. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Je ne suis pas obligé de me justifier, mais je vais le faire, pour ne pas que tu te fasse une idée. Premièrement, je n'ai plus aucun sentiments pour toi…

Les yeux de Cho se remplirent de larmes mais Harry demeura indifférent et poursuivit :

- Et deuxièmement, je suis avec Ginny et ni toi, ni personne d'autre ne m'empêchera de l'aimer. Alors je veux être franc avec toi : nous deux, c'est fini !  

- Alors tu préfères cette...chose au lieu de moi ! Dit-elle avec dégoût. 

- Et après, tu oses me dire que tu veux recommencer avec moi ? Et tu veux que je te pardonnes ? Ce que tu viens de me dire me fait encore plus mal que ce que tu m'a fait cet ét ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Et jamais plus je ne t'adresserai la parole ! Maintenant, sors de ma vie ! 

Quelques larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Cho puis elle partie dans le sens opposé à la grande salle. Harry reprit sa route, essayant de faire comme si personne ne l'avait interpellé malgré de nombreux regards tournaient vers lui. 

Harry entra dans la grande salle et s'installa face à Ron et Hermione, entre Neville et Ginny. 

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Lança Ginny, sèchement. 

- Elle voulait recommencer avec moi ! 

- Et tu as répondu quoi ? Cette fille parvient toujours à ses fins, alors je suppose que tu lui as dit oui.

- J'ai dit non et je lui ai fait comprendre que c'est toi que j'aimais ! Ne le prend pas comme ça. S'il te plait.

Harry prit le menton de Ginny pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui et Harry passa son autre main derrière la tête de Ginny pour lui caresser les cheveux. 

- C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre ok ?  

Pour toutes réponses, Ginny embrassa alors Harry, pendant plusieurs minutes. Avec un Ron en face, qui n'osait pas regarder et qui marmonnait des phrases incompréhensible.  

- Bon.. Vous avez fini oui ?  On mange ! Lança Ron.

Tout le monde autour d'eux éclata de rire et Harry et Ginny se mirent à manger. 

- Au fait Harry, cette semaine, quand tu vas faire ton stage, on ne pourra pas se voir ? Demanda Ginny, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Je ne connaît pas encore mes horaires, il faut attendre demain pour que je reçoive ma lettre.  

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, tout les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune. Harry et Neville s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, avec Ginny dans les bras de Harry, pour discuter de leur stage d'Auror.

- A ton avis, qu'est qu'ils vont nous demander faire pour le premier jour ? Demanda Neville.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être apprendrons-nous de nouveau sorts. 

- Ou des potions et des métamorphoses ! 

- J'aimerai bien aller sur le terrain pour les voir en action ! Dit Harry.

Le sujet de conversation ne changea pratiquement pas, jusqu'à ce que Neville décida de monter se coucher, laissant le couple seul. Minuit passé, il y avait encore pas mal d'élèves qui ne dormaient pas encore. Harry et Ginny étaient en train d'observer Ron qui draguait une 5ème année.

- Il m'a déjà parlé de cette fille, il aimerai bien sortir avec elle. Chuchota Harry alors que Ron passait à côté d'eux.

- A moi aussi il m'en a parlé, elle s'appelle Noami. Elle est dans ma classe mais c'est une nouvelle alors je ne la connais pas vraiment. Elle reste dans son coin.  

- Moi il ne m'en a pas parlé plus que ça. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle lui plaisait c'est tout. 

Plus tard, alors que leurs paupières commençaient à se fermer, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de monter se coucher.  Ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser avant de se quitter, lorsqu'ils virent Ron embrasser Noami. Harry et Ginny firent comme si ils n'avaient rien vu et s'embrassèrent avant que chacun de son côté rejoigne son dortoir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry tenta de trouver le sommeil en vain, il se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il pensait à la montre de son père et au vœu qu'il pouvait bien réaliser. Ron fit son entré dans la chambre Il paraissait plus heureux que d'habitude. D'après Harry, Ron trouva rapidement le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas son cas.  

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se leva, tout le monde était déjà levé. Il s'habilla et descendit en vitesse pour retrouver au plus vite sa petite amie et faire connaissance avec Noami. Assise sur un fauteuil, Ginny somnolait. Elle attendait sûrement Harry. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ces lèvres sur celle, si douce, de Ginny. Ginny se réveilla alors et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Celui-ci la souleva alors pour la mettre debout et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. 

Ils trouvèrent une place en face de Ron et Noami. 

- Salut vous deux ! Lança Ron, joyeusement. 

Ron fit alors les présentations :

- Noami, voici Ginny, ma petite sœur et son copain, Harry, qui est aussi mon meilleur ami. 

Harry et Ginny laissèrent échapper un bonjour avant que Ron reprenne : 

- Harry, Ginny, je vous présente Noami, c'est ma petite amie.

- On le sait ! On vous a vu vous embrasser hier alors qu'on allait se coucher ! Dit Ginny avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux. 

Ron devint aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Noami rigola en voyant Ron devenir rouge et  au même moment, Hermione arriva au niveau de Harry et Ginny. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Ron embrasser Noami. Harry donna un coup de pied à Ron pour qu se dégage de l'étreinte de sa copine. 

- Ha Hermione ! Je t'attendais pour faire les présentations. Je te présente Noami, ma petite amie…

Hermione parti en courant hors de la grande salle, sous l'étonnement de tout le monde. 

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Harry en regardant les deux immenses portes se fermer. 

Ron haussa les épaules et se remit à manger.  C'est alors que tout les hiboux s'engouffrèrent pour distribuer le courrier. Un hibou lâcha deux lettres identiques au-dessus de Harry et Neville. Harry l'ouvrit et la lut en même temps que Ginny.

_M. Harry Potter,   
  
Votre inscription au stage d'Auror à la brigade des Aurors du ministère de la magie a bien été confirmé. Je vous demanderais de vous présenter à l'accueil du ministère, le lundi à 9h en empruntant le portoloin ci-joint. Votre stage prendra fin le vendredi suivant. Nous vous libérerons le soir à 18h.   
 _

_Capitaine Jim, chef de la brigade d'Auror du ministère de la magie._

Au verso du parchemin, une petite liste de matériel à prendre avait été notée à la main.

- Au moins, on mangera ensemble. Lança Ginny, un peu triste de savoir qu'elle ne verra que deux fois Harry dans la journée. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est que pour une semaine et sans compter le week-end !

La matinée, Harry et Ginny la passèrent dans le parc en compagnie de Ron et Noami pour faire plus ample connaissance. Plus tard, Harry et Ginny voulurent être seuls et quittèrent l'autre couple. Ils marchèrent main dans la main lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Ron et Noami les suivaient.

- Ron ne sait pas trop s'y faire avec les filles, je pense qu'il veut prendre exemple sur toi. Dit Ginny.

- Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Spirit ? Proposa Harry. Ca changera un peu des balades dans le parc. 

Ils firent alors demi-tour pour se rentre dans l'animalerie de Poudlard. Ginny, elle, gardait son petit animal avec elle, dans les poches de ses robes. Quant à Spirit, le oustigri de Harry, il ne pouvait pas rester seul dans la salle commune car le professeur McGonagall avait peur qu'il saccage tout. Arrivé à l'animalerie, le petit singe sauta sur place à la vue de son maître. Harry ouvrit sa cage et l'animal lui sauta au cou. 

- J'aimerai beaucoup te garder dans la salle commune. Mais McGonagall ne veut pas, même avec la cage. Dit Harry à Spirit.

Le singe prit un air attristé, Harry avait l'impression que Spirit comprenait tout ce que disait Harry. Après avoir passé un petit moment avec le singe, Harry et Ginny quittèrent l'animalerie, ne sachant que faire d'autre. 

- On pourrait peut-être essayer de retrouver Hermione pour voir se qui lui a prit ce matin. Suggéra Ginny.

- Oui, pourquoi !

Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord à la salle commune des gryffondors mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Le dernier endroit possible était la bibliothèque et Harry et Ginny étaient pratiquement sûrs de la trouver-la. 

En effet, elle était assise, seule à une table à l'écart des autres,  avec un parchemin, humide de larmes,  sous les yeux. Dès qu'elle vit arriver ses amis, elle le rangea immédiatement mais Harry eut le temps de voir que cette lettre était adressée à Ron. Ginny, qui était son amie la plus proche s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. 

- Harry ? Je dois lui parler et je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille que tu sache. Lui dit Ginny doucement.

- Très bien, dit Harry en faisant demi-tour.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, ne le prend pas mal !

- Non, non ! On se retrouve à la grande salle, c'est bientôt midi. 

Harry quitta alors la bibliothèque et marcha lentement vers la grande salle. Il croisa Ron et Noami.

- Tu n'es pas avec Ginny ? Demanda Ron un peu inquiet.

- Non, elle parle avec Hermione et elles ne veulent pas que je sache sur quoi.

- En fait tu t'es fait virer ! Lança Ron en rigolant.

- Ouais ! Voilà.

- Tu peux rester avec nous. Nous allons à la grande salle.

Harry resta donc en compagnie de Ron jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne. Le repas une fois fini, Ginny n'était toujours pas revenu et Harry décida d'aller la retrouver. Elle était encore à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Harry s'assit en face des deux amies. 

- Vous n'êtes pas venue manger ? 

- Nous n'avions pas faim. Déclara Hermione.

- Qu'avais-tu ce matin ? Demanda Harry à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Ginny te l'expliquera, mais rien de grave !

Harry n'insista pas plus et monta dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ginny qui avait des devoirs à faire. Harry voulut l'aider mais Ginny refusa. Il insista tout de même pour corriger ses fautes, et elle ne pu refuser. 

En fin d'après-midi, Harry monta dans le dortoir avec Neville pour préparer ses affaires du lendemain. Harry prit la liste et la dicta pour Neville et lui-même.

- Alors, il faut la baguette, bien-entendu. 

Il mit sa baguette dans son sac et poursuivit la liste :

- Ensuite, une cape avec notre nom et prénom dessus. Une robe de sorcier avec l'insigne de notre maison des vêtements moldus Des gants en pot de dragon et de quoi prendre des notes.

Harry mit deux rouleau de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume et une bouteille d'encre dans son sac. Tout ça prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre le dîner. Cette fois, Hermione était la, mais loin de Harry et Ron. Ginny était resté avec elle mais avait prévu de passer le reste de la soirée avec Harry.

- On se verra sûrement, demain, pendant le stage. Dit Ron enthousiaste. 

- Oui, mais juste le matin à l'accueil. Après on partira chacun de notre côté. T'as fait équipe avec qui ?

- Avec Seamus, pour les sortilèges, et Dean pour l'arbitrage.

- Mais tu fais le stage en invention de sortilège ou en arbitrage ? Demanda Harry.

- Les deux ! Les trois premiers jours, c'est en invention de sortilège et les deux derniers, en arbitrage. C'est McGo qui me l'a propos ! 

Vers la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence et prit la parole :

- Pour le concours qui se termine à la fin du mois, nous avions prévu, mes collègues et moi, comme récompense une journée dans le plus grand village d'Angleterre. Nous avons changé d'avis et pour les gagnants, ils auront droits à un week-end entier !

Les élèves acclamèrent le directeur de l'école, surtout les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, qui étaient en tête.  

- Et en ce qui concerne les 6ème années qui font leur stage cette semaine, vous devrez vous lever un peu avant les autres pour profiter d'un déjeuner plus copieux car vous en aurez besoin pour une longue journée de travail !

Une fois que je directeur eu fini de parler, les élèves se levèrent de table pour regagner leur salle commune. Ginny couru en direction de Harry, lui prit la main et se rendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione était seule dans un coin de la salle commune, en train de livre des livres. 

- Qu'est ce qu'elle avait tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harry en montrant Hermione de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si elle veut que tu sache. 

- Tu peux me le dire ! Tu me fais confiance, non ?

- Bon d'accord. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais Hermione est amoureuse de Ron et quand elle a vu Ron et Noami, elle a craqué.

Ginny posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et soupira longuement. 

- De tout façon, reprit-elle, ça ne durera pas entre eux deux. Ron va vite se rentre compte de son comportement. La preuve ce matin mais il faisait comme si de rien était. 

- Oui, quand nous étions avec eux, j'avais l'impression d'être en trop ! En tout cas, moi je ne l'aime pas. 

La soirée passa vite et Harry voulut se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude pour être en forme le premier jour de stage. Il serra fort Ginny dans ses bras avant de la laisser avec Hermione.  Toutes les 6ème année étaient couchés, alors Harry fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller.  

  Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en même temps que ses amis et descendent tous les cinq en direction de la grande salle. La salle commune était sombre et silencieuse. Arrivé à la grande salle, les Gryffondors s'installèrent à leur table respective. La salle était remplie de 6ème année près à partir pour leur premier jour de stage. A la table des professeurs, il n'y avait que Dumbledore, installé au milieu. 

Dumbledore se leva et fit taire le peu d'élèves présent dans la salle :

- Nous avons pris les portoloins que vous utiliserez pour aller et revenir de vos stages, ils sont dans la pièce derrière moi. A 9h, je vous demanderai de venir dans la grande salle pour que je puisse vous donner quelques instructions avant que vous ne partiez.

Petit à petit, les élèves arrivaient et s'installaient pour manger. La grande salle fut vite remplie et Ginny s'empressa de rejoindre Harry. Ron les quitta pour aller retrouver Noami Harry lui avait déjà fini son petit déjeuner mais voulu rester un peu avec Ginny quand ses amis remontèrent dans la salle commune pour se préparer. 

- Tu me raconteras comment ça c'est passé, d'accord ? Demanda Ginny.

- Bien sur ! Bon, la, il est 8h30 et il faudrait que je monte me préparer. On se retrouve ce soir à 18h dans la salle commune. 

Harry embrassa Ginny avant de quitter à son tour la grande salle. Dans le dortoir de la salle commune, Harry vérifia avec Neville qu'ils avaient bien tout ce qu'il leur fallait et enfilèrent une cape noire. Tous ensembles, les 6ème année de Gryffondor se rendirent dans la grande salle, près à partir pour leur premier jour de stage. La grande salle était à présent vide, il y avait juste Dumbledore dans l'entrebâillement de la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Voyant que tout les élèves étaient la, il se retourna pour prendre la parole. 

- Bien. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt pour votre stage car il vous faudra donner le meilleur de vous-même ! A la fin de votre stage, la personne qui s'occupera de vous m'enverra un rapport sur votre travail et je pourrai alors vous noter. Sur-ce, je vais distribuer à chaque groupe son portoloin, afin que vous puissiez partir. Dit Dumbledore en retourna dans la petite salle voisine. 

De nombreux objets différents volèrent en direction de chaque groupe. Celui de Harry et Neville représentaient un sorcier tenant une baguette dans sa main droite, prêt à lancer un sort. La petite statue était posée sur un socle avec une plaque en bronze. Il y était inscrit : « _Brigade ? Du ministère de la magie, départ : 9h, retour : 18h. Stage pour jeune Aurors ». _

Harry et Neville posèrent chacun un main sur le portoloin et à 9h précise, les deux garçons commencèrent à tourbillonner pour atterrir ensuite au milieu du hall d'entré du ministère de la magie. Ils retrouvèrent Ron, ainsi que d'autre élève de 6ème année qui faisait leur stage au ministère. Harry, suivit de Neville, se rendit à l'accueil pour informer de leur arrivé. Un homme, assez grand et costaud vint dans leur direction. 

- Vous êtes Harry Potter et Neville Londubat ? Demanda l'homme.

Les deux adolescents firent un rapide oui de la tête.

- Je suis Jim, chef de la brigade d'Auror du ministère de la magie. Veuillez poser le portoloin sur le comptoir et me suivre. 

Harry donna la statuette au réceptionniste avant de suivre Jim. Il les mena à un étage que Harry ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il avait prit l'ascenseur, un an plus tôt, l'ascenseur ne s'était pas arrêté à cet étage la. Ils traversèrent un long couloir éclairé par de nombreuses torches. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte donnant sur une grande salle où plusieurs personne y passait pour se rendre dans d'autre pièce. Jim les emmena à l'intérieur de la salle face à la porte d'entré. 

- Tonks ! Lança Jim à une femme aux cheveux vert fluo. Tes stagiaires sont-la. 

Jim s'approcha de la femme pour lui donner des instructions avant de quitter la pièce.

- Harry ! Neville ! Lança Tonks. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous durant votre stage! 

Harry était plutôt ravi de tomber sur une personne qu'il connaissait et qu'il trouvait plutôt aimable. 

- Depuis quand travaillez-vous ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Depuis que… Enfin depuis que Sirius est mort. Dit-elle tristement. Au lieu de rester dans mon coin à le regretter, j'ai préféré faire quelques chose qui me plaisait et qui est utile. Bon, ne parlons plus de ça, j'ai une mission à accomplir ! Je dois d'abord vous faire visiter. Ensuite je vous présenterais les Aurors avec qui vous travaillerez.

Tonks les entraîna au fond de la salle où ils étaient. Une multitude d'Auror étaient présent, ainsi que des animaux, plus différents les uns les autres. Harry en voyait certains redevenir humain et d'autre se changer en animaux. 

- Ici, c'est la salle de métamorphose. Chaque Auror est enfermé dans une grande cabine, on ne sait jamais les réactions qu'ils peuvent avoir étant animaux. Venez, il y a une autre salle au fond. 

Tonks les emmena dans une petite salle où plusieurs personnes étaient assises dans des fauteuils. 

- C'est la pièce où les Aurors se concentrent pour trouver leur animagus. Enfin, vous saurez les différentes étapes sur les livres que je vous donnerai à la fin du stage. Venez, nous allons passer à la pièce suivante. 

Tonks, Harry et Neville retournèrent dans la première salle pour aller dans celle juste à côté. Des Aurors étaient placé côte à côté, séparé d'une vitre, et visaient des cibles mouvantes. 

- Voici la salle de tirs. Les Aurors s'entraînent à tirer rapidement tout en étant très précis. C'est un entraînement très efficace. 

Et Tonks leur fit visiter les nombreuses pièces de l'étages. Harry avait du mal à retenir tout les noms. Il y avait toutes sortes de salle, comme des salles de potions,  d'entraînement et même de déchiffrage de lettres. 

- Bon, alors je vais vous donner vos instructions. Alors,  vous irez visiter toutes les salles et observer les Aurors. Vous en ferez un rapport à deux. Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez me voir. Prenez votre temps, ça peut durer jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Dit Tonks en leur distribuant le plan de l'étage.  

Tout les noms des salle étaient notés dessus, il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre les petits points bleu qui désignaient Harry et Neville. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abbord dans la salle de métamorphose. Chacun prit une feuille de parchemin et s'installèrent à une table pour noter se qu'ils observaient. Harry avait marqué que les Aurors étaient séparé par deux vitres pour ne pas qu'un animal attaque un autre et que les animaux variaient. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle de déchiffrage des lettres. Plusieurs Aurors étaient rassemblé autour d'une lettre et apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à la décoder. 

- Il se passera quelques chose dans peu de temps. Lança un Auror d'une voix pressée. 

Une attaque ! Dans un pâté de maison moldue ! Il faut prévenir le chef ! Dit un Auror en quittant la salle. Harry réussit à lire la lettre déchiffrer par-dessus l'épaule d'un Auror et nota sur son parchemin. 

  Quand ils eurent fini chacun de leur côté leur rapport, ils ressemblèrent leur idées pour en faire un autre bien mieux. A midi, Tonks les emmena dans la salle de déjeuner, où une bonne partie des Aurors mangés. Harry et Neville s'installèrent plutôt à l'écart et se remplirent l'assiettes.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais je sors avec lavande. Dit Neville à Harry. 

- Ha non, je n'étais pas au courant ! Depuis quand ? 

- Depuis le voyage dans le Poudlard express, quand tu es parti chercher Ginny, Lavande est venu me voir. Mais en ce moment, ça ne va pas trop… Dit-il un peu triste.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

Neville prit une profonde inspiration. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. 

- Et bien en fait, c'est parce que je suis maladroit avec les filles, je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Alors on se dispute et je crois qu'elle va rompre. 

- Tout le monde n'est pas toujours au top ! C'est dommage de rompre maintenant. Il faudrait que tu lui en parle. Que tu lui dises que tu ne sais pas trop t'y faire avec les filles. Tu lui dis qu'elle n'a pas a t'en vouloir. Je comprends que tu ais peur, ça m'est arrivé cet été.

- Sinon toi, ça va avec Ginny ? Demanda Neville

- Ca va pour le mieux ! On s'entend à merveille et j'espère que ça durera plus longtemps que mon aventure avec Cho. 

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, avant d'aller reprendre leur travaille. Cette fois, ils devaient aller dans la salle de sort, la où les Aurors recevaient des nouveaux sorts du département d'invention de sortilège. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentent dans cette salle. Un jeune homme tendait le bras pour donner une enveloppe à un Auror qui étaient assis devant son bureau. 

- Ron ! Lancèrent Harry et Neville d'une même voix. 

En effet, c'était Ron, qui venait du département des inventions des sortilèges, qui donnait l'enveloppe à l'Auror. 

- Alors, ton stage se passe bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui ! C'est très intéressent ! Et vous ?

- C'est super ! Mais la, on ne fait pas grand chose, mis à part observer. 

- Mr. Weasley ! Venez. 

Un homme moyennement âgé appela Ron pour qu'il le suive. Celui-ci fit un signe d'au revoir de la main  à ses deux amis avant de quitter la salle. Harry et Neville regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de l'Auror pour noter les nouveaux sorts. Après avoir feuilleté des piles de parchemin où de nombreux sorts y étaient noter, les adolescents se dirigèrent dans la salle de test pour observer les Aurors qui testaient les nouveaux sorts. Les sorts lancés étaient plus particulièrement des sorts de protection et d'attaque. 

Enfin, la fin de la journée arriva et Harry et Neville rendirent leur rapport à Tonks. Elle en fit un double afin que Harry et Neville puissent en garder une copie. Ils reprirent-leurs affaires et attendirent 18h précise pour que le portoloin les ramène au château. Ils atterrirent dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Tout les élèves de 6ème année arrivèrent en même temps et furent vite entassés dans la salle au fur et à mesure que les élèves revenaient. Harry posa le portoloin à son emplacement puis sorti avec difficulté de la salle. Il rejoignit la salle commune en compagnie de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean. 

- Cornedrue ! Lança Harry en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître la salle commune.

 La salle était silencieuse, on entendait le crépitement des braises en train de brûler dans le feu. Ginny était assise sur une petite table à côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait sa tête dans les bras et, quand elle vit Harry, se leva et lui sauta au cou. Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait manquer et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. 

- Ca va ma puce ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui, très bien. Même si je me suis un peu ennuyé sans toi. Et toi, ça va ? Ton stage s'est bien pass ? 

- Oui ! C'était très intéressant. 

Les regards de Harry et Ginny furent tournés vers Hermione qui monta les marches en courant. Celle-ci avait éclaté en sanglot en voyant Noami sauter dans les bras de Ron. Elle aimerait tant être à sa place. 

Ginny s'installa sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise avant que Harry ne revienne et Harry prit une chaise pour s'installer en face de Ginny. Harry lui prit les mains et regarda par le fenêtre le soleil.

- Ce te dirais d'aller voir le coucher du soleil depuis le parc ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

Ginny regarda à son tour à travers la fenêtre et sourit. Elle fit une signe de la tête à Harry, et tout deux quittèrent la salle commune, main dans la main. Le parc était presque désert, il n'y avait que quelques couples ou groupes d'amis qui s'apprêtaient à retourner au château. Harry emmena Ginny au fond du parc, la où on avait une superbe vue de la colline. Harry s'assit sur l'herbe et Ginny s'installa entre les jambes de Harry. Elle s'appuya contre le torse du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel devint orange, ainsi que le soleil. 

- C'est magnifique ! Dit Ginny, émerveillé. 

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait un coucher aussi beau, sans nuages aux alentours et dans les bras de la fille qu'il aimait. On apercevait le reflet du soleil dans le lac. Petit à petit, le soleil se cachait derrière la colline et la lune et les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité fut totale. Guidés par les étoiles, dont trois qui étaient James, Lilly et Sirius, Harry et Ginny retrouvèrent le chemin du château. Ils avaient loupé l'heure du dîner, mais n'étaient pas déçu pour autant. Pour ne pas avoir le ventre trop vide, Harry et Ginny se rendirent dans la cuisine et récupérer quelques trucs à grignoter. 

- Bonjour Dobby ! Lança Harry en voyant le petit elfe de maison courir vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry Potter !

- Pourrais-tu nous apporter des trucs à manger s'il te plait ! 

Dobby leur apporta un sac pleins de bonne nourriture. Les amoureux repartirent de la cuisine et attendirent d'arriver dans la salle commune pour commencer à manger. Ils s'installèrent sur la même table que tout à l'heure et sortirent les divers aliments et boissons du sac. Ron prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de Harry et Ginny. Ginny soupira profondément et Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. 

 Il était un peu gêner de devoir dire une nouvelle fois à Ron de les laisser tranquille. Il pensait que Ron aller rester plus souvent avec Noami. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait dire à Ron, que Ginny lui donna un coup de pied. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il devait dire à Ron de s'en aller : 

- Ron, tu sais, nous aimerions être seuls, Ginny et moi, sans que tu viennes sans arrêt nous embêter ! Tu ne veux plus rester avec Noami ? Demanda Harry en essayant d'être le moins brutal possible. 

- Ca va ! J'ai compris, je m'en vais ! Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait vous deux ! 

Ron alla alors rejoindre Noami sur le canapé. 

- Harry, j'ai une idée ! On va se venger ! 

Harry écouta attentivement le plan de Ginny :

- Alors, tu vas voir Ron et Noami et tu te mets entre eux deux. Ron va être trop gêné pour te dire de partir ! 

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour s'installer entre Ron et Noami. Il se glissa dans le petit espace et se tourna vers Noami : 

- Tu vas bien ? Allez, je suis gentil, je vais vous raconter ma journée de stage en détail ! 

Etonné, Ron haussa les sourcils en regardant son ami. Harry manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami et continua :

- Alors, une fois qu'on s'est quitté, le chef de la brigade nous a présenté la personne qui s'occuperait de Neville et moi durant notre stage. Et devine qui c'était ! Tonks ! 

- Génial… Dit Ron.

« Ca marche ! » Se dit Harry.

Il continua alors à raconter sa journée de stage, jusqu'à ce que Ron se résigne à demander à Harry de partir. Celui-ci fit une mine déçut et retrouva Ginny avant d'éclater de rire. Ginny voulut en rajouter un peu et décida d'aller, elle aussi, se mettre entre les deux. Elle savait que Ron n'oserait jamais dire à sa petite sœur de partir. Il l'écouta quand même, mais au bout d'un moment, Noami en eut marre, se leva et s'installa sur le fauteuil voisin. Ron fit de même, laissant sa petite sœur en plan. Harry rejoigna Ginny et tout deux se tapèrent dans la main, en signe de victoire. Ron les regarda, étonné.   

- Ca c'est une vengeance ! On en avait marre que tu viennes toujours te mettre entre nous deux. Alors nous avons fait pareil avec toi, pour que tu comprennes ! Dit Ginny en éclatant de rire.

Harry se mit à rire, suivit de Ron. Même si Ron était le sujet de la rigolade, il savait garder son sens de l'humour, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Noami, qui elle, ne rigolait pas du tout. Elle se leva et s'adressa à Ron, Harry et Ginny :

- Et bien moi, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

- Mais Noami ! 

Ron s'était levé pour la retenir mais elle était déjà parti. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et soupira profondément. 

- Quel mauvais caractère… Dit-il. 

- Ron, je ne pense pas que cette fille soit faite pour toi. Elle n'est pas du tout comme toi. Dit Ginny à son frère. 

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais pourtant, elle me plait beaucoup ! 

- C'est bien que tu te rendes compte de son mauvais caractère, mais ne te laisse pas entraînait. Conseilla Harry à son meilleur ami. 

La soirée passa rapidement et Harry décida de ne pas se coucher trop tard et monta alors dans le dortoir en compagnie de Ron.

 Le lendemain, Harry se leva à la même que le matin précédent. Quand il traversa la salle commune en compagnie de ses amis, il vit Ginny, assise sur un canapé.

- Ginny ? Demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Ginny sursauta et alla vers Harry pour lui dire bonjour. 

- Je t'attendais pour manger avec toi !

Ginny s'était levé plus tôt, exprès pour manger avec Harry, avant sa journée. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, qui était pratiquement vide. 

 Quand les élèves commencèrent à arriver, Harry et les autres remontèrent dans la grande salle pour se préparer. Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien la copie de leur rapport de la veille, la liste des nouveaux inventés et sa baguette. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et mit une cape noir par-dessus. Puis il retourna dans la grande salle, attendant 9h pour partir avec le portoloin.  

  Au ministère de la magie, Harry et Neville prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage des Aurors. Avant même que Harry n'eut le temps d'appuyer sur un bouton, l'ascenseur se mit tout seul en marche. Il s'arrêta enfin pour les laisser pénétrer dans la grande salle rempli de porte. Harry et Neville allèrent voir Jim pour le prévenir de leur arrivé et retrouvèrent ensuite Tonks pour avoir les instructions de la journée. 

- Alors, vous irez d'abord dans la salle des sorts où vous y noterez des sorts sur un parchemin en mettant les mouvements de baguette à côté. Vous cocherez des cases à côté des sorts quand vous les réussirez parfaitement lorsque vous irez vous entraîner dans la salle de tir. 

Harry et Neville se dirigèrent vers la salle des sorts et notèrent tout les sorts qui leur paraissaient intéressants et très utiles.  

 Dans la salle de tir, les deux garçons occupèrent deux cabines à l'écart des autres Aurors. Ils ne voulaient pas les déranger. Harry posa son parchemin avec tout les sorts notés dessus, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, sur la tablette devant lui. Il lut le premier sort de la liste en observant attentivement le mouvement de la baguette. Harry sélectionna une cible mouvante, en forme d'humain.  Harry  visa la cible et attendit le bon moment pour lancer son sort : 

  - Stupéfix !

Et une lumière rouge pale sorti de la baguette de Harry. Le sort n'étant pas assez puissant pour arriver jusqu'à la cible se volatilisa à mi-chemin. Harry se concentra alors un peu plus avant de retenter sa chance : 

- Stupéfix ! Relança t'il. 

Cette fois, le sort toucha la cible de pleins fouets et pendant 5 secondes, elle s'arrêta avant de se remettre en marche. La case, sur le parchemin, à côté du sort de stupéxion se cocha toute seule, pour prouver que Harry avait bien réussi le sort. Le sort suivant était celui de ligotage :

- Ligotus ! Lança Harry, sur de réussir ce sort du premier coup. 

Une multitude de cordelettes jaillit de la baguette de Harry. Mais le sort n'était pas assez puissant pour atteindre la cible et les cordelettes firent demi-tour pour ligoter Harry. En voyant ça, Neville explosa de rire. Harry, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger et tentait de se débattre. 

- Au lieu de rigoler, détache-moi !

Neville entreprit de défaire les cordes à la main, mais un Auror s'approcha et demanda à Neville de s'écarter. 

- Liberto ! Lança l'Auror.

Les cordelettes se défirent avant de disparaître. 

- Merci ! Dit Harry à l'auror. 

L'auror sourit à Harry avant de faire demi-tour. Harry se remit en place et se concentra davantage pou tenter de réussir les sorts du premier coup. Il y avait déjà plus de la moitié des cases coché, quand il en arriva au sort du patronus.

« C'est le moment de leur montrer de quoi je suis capable ! » Se dit Harry.

- Spero patronum ! Lança Harry.

Un cerf argenté sorti de la baguette de Harry. Il ordonna au cerf d'attaquer la cible. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers Harry. 

La plupart des Aurors présent dans la pièce ne savaient pas reproduire un patronus aussi parfait que celui de Harry. Après quelques compliments de la part des Aurors, Harry se remit au travail. Une fois la liste terminée, Harry et Neville apportèrent leur parchemin à Tonks. 

- C'est très bien ça ! Les félicita Tonks.

 Les adolescents se rendirent dans la salle de déjeuner. 

- Alors, ça s'est arranger avec Lavande ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, je lui ai parlé et elle a dit qu'elle me laissait une autre chance. Répondit Neville, plutôt content.

Le repas fini, Harry et Neville allèrent revoir Tonks pour avoir leur instruction de l'après-midi. Ils devaient chercher à la bibliothèque toutes les étapes de la métamorphose en animagus. C'est ce que firent Harry et Neville. Ils trouvèrent quelques livres intéressant, dont un intitul : Animagus, toutes les étapes pour réussir. Les garçons entreprirent alors de rechercher toutes les étapes de métamorphose. Harry les trouva toutes assez rapidement. Il les lut à haute voix pour Neville :

- Alors, la première étape se déroule en plusieurs phase :  

 *phase d'ouverture de l'esprit pour laisser les âmes des animagus nous visiter. 

 *Phase d'approche de l'âme de l'animagus.

*Phase de rencontre avec l'âme de l'animagus.

*Phase d'acceptation de la présence de l'âme de l'animagus.

- Ensuite, la deuxième étape : Métamorphose étape par étape 

- Troisième étape : Métamorphose finale et phase d'union entre l'âme de l'animagus et le sorcier.  

Ils firent ensuite d'autres recherches sur la métamorphose. Après, ils apportèrent leur parchemin à Tonks. Elle ne savait plus quoi leur donner à faire alors, avec l'autorisation de Jim, elle les envoya au département des inventions de sortilèges pour leur demander une nouvelle liste de sorts. Ravi de cette proposition, les deux garçons se rendirent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent d'un étage pour se rendre dans le département des inventions de sortilège. Ils allèrent à l'accueil pour demander où se trouvait la salle où ils devaient prendre le parchemin des nouveaux sorts. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ron, avec plusieurs parchemins en main. Celui-ci allait seul chez les Aurors pour donner les nouveaux sorts. Ils allèrent alors tout les trois dans le département des Aurors et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. 

- Cette journée de stage était beaucoup plus intéressante que hier ! Dit Harry.

Il raconta à Ron que le matin, le sort de ligotage qu'il avait lancé s'était retourné contre lui et qu'en lançant un patronus, tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. 

 Ron donna le parchemin à un Auror avant de repartir. Tonks ne sut pas quoi le donner à faire alors elle les autorisa à aller où ils voulaient, à condition que ce soit à l'étage des Aurors. Ils se baladèrent alors dans des salles qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. 

 L'après-midi passa très lentement et après avoir visité toutes les pièces, Harry et Neville commencèrent à s'ennuyer. D'un accord commun, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la salle de départs pour les interventions pour tenter de partir avec les Aurors, même s'ils risquaient de se faire engueuler. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de départs aux interventions, un groupe d'Auror se préparait à partir. Ils tenaient tous un objet et à l'instant où ils commencèrent à tourbillonner, Harry et Neville touchèrent le portoloin pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans une rue presque déserte. Les Aurors se répartirent en plusieurs groupes pour observer aux alentours, lorsque des hommes cagoulés firent leur apparition au beau milieu de la route. Un peu paniqué, Harry et Neville allèrent se réfugier derrière des buissons.

 Les Aurors, qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur présence sursautèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un crier. En effet, les mangemorts avaient arraché la porte d'une maison et tuer une des personnes qui y résidaient. Tous se précipitèrent dans la demeure attaquée pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Harry et Neville ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils s'étaient menés dans une situation angoissante. Harry et Neville se précipitèrent alors vers les Aurors qui surveillaient la porte. En les voyant, ces derniers coururent vers les adolescents pour leur demander se qu'ils faisaient-la. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que les Aurors reprogrammèrent le portoloin. 

- En arrivant là-bas, vous préviendrez quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne nous chercher. Dit un Auror en mettant le portoloin dans les mains de Harry. 

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque tout les Aurors sortirent en courant de la maison. Harry la vit exploser et aperçut des silhouettes transplaner.  Les mangemorts étaient partis après avoir fait plusieurs victimes. Harry sentit alors sa tête tourner et se retrouva entre les murs de la salle des départs aux interventions. Harry et Neville allèrent dans le hall pour prévenir quelqu'un de la situation. Tonks se précipita vers eux, elle paraissait folle de rage, mais aussi folle d'inquiétude. 

- Mais où aviez-vous la tête ? Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est dangereux d'aller aux interventions ? Ragea t'elle. 

- Nous nous ennuyions ! Et puis nous avions envie d'aller aux interventions ! Dit Harry pour se défendre.__

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Dieu merci vous êtes en vie ! __

Jim arriva à ce moment-là. Harry appréhendait ce qu'il allait leur dire, il avait peur d'être recalé. 

- Vous vouliez vraiment aller aux interventions ? Demanda t'il avec une pointe de compassion avec eux.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir le chef de la brigade.

- Vous savez combien c'est dangereux. Mais si vous voulez vraiment y aller, je peux vous faire passer un test dans la salle de simulation demain. Leur dit-il.

Harry fut plutôt soulager de cette réponse qui était sans doute un accord pour aller en intervention. La journée du lendemain avait l'air plus qu'intéressant. D'après Jim, ils allaient passer un test dans une salle de simulation. 

Tonks parti en vitesse dans la salle voisine pour programmer un nouveau portoloin et aller chercher les Aurors sur le terrain. Cette petite aventure avait fait passer le temps et le moment de quitter la brigade arriva. Harry et Neville reprirent leurs affaires avant de prendre l'ascenseur et récupérer le portoloin. Il se retrouva dans la pièce adjacente à la grande salle et se mit en marche pour la salle commune, où il retrouva avec joie Ginny. Il lui raconta sa journée, et principalement sa petite aventure juste avant de revenir. En apprenant que Harry pourrait peut-être aller aux interventions, Ginny montra son inquiétude à Harry, mais celui-ci la rassurant en lui promettant d'être prudent. En attendant le repas, Harry et Ginny discutèrent avec Hermione qui leur raconta comment se passait son stage chez les moldus. Ron ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione veuille faire son stage chez les moldus alors qu'elle passait déjà des vacances avec des moldus. Mais après tout, Hermione aimait être avec des enfants et était habituée à la vie moldue. 

 La grande salle était déjà pleine quand Harry, Hermione et Ginny y entrèrent, ils durent s'asseoir en bout de table car il n'y avait plus d'autres places à la table des Gryffondors. Cela fait du bien à Harry de manger un peu après sa dure journée de travail. Il reprit donc des forces pour le lendemain, où il devra passer un test pour pouvoir aller aux interventions avec les Aurors. Ginny profita que Ron ne soit pas la pour critiquer Noami et informer Harry qu'elle s'était disputé avec elle aujourd'hui. 

- Elle pense que je fais tout pour que ça ne marche pas entre Ron et elle.

- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux ! Rétorqua Harry.

Ginny lui lança un sourire malicieux puis reprit :

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que nous sommes beaucoup plus malin qu'elle ! 

Ginny continua alors à la critiquer sans se retenir, jusqu'à ce que Ron n'arrive avec Noami. Un silence gênait régna parmi eux. Entre Hermione qui n'osait pas regarder ni Ron, ni Noami, tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette, et Ron qui était embarrassé du conflit entre sa petite amie et sa sœur. Ron avait prit conscience que personne n'aimait Noami et il se sentait, en quelques sortes, rejeté. Ils finirent alors de manger  sans dire un mot. Ginny n'avait qu'à lancer des regards à Harry pour communiquer, mais la seule chose que Harry comprenait, c'était quand elle regardait Noami en levant les yeux au ciel. 

 Harry remonta dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ginny, qui avait cessé de lui parler de Noami, ce qui le soulageait beaucoup. Comme Harry était très fatiguait, il décida d'aller se coucher encore plus tôt que la veille. Ginny, elle, râlait car les soirée en compagnie de Harry se raccourcissait de plus en plus. Harry s'installa confortablement dans ses draps et tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais la dure journée d'aujourd'hui eut raison de lui et Harry sombra dans le sommeil. 

   Harry se retrouva dans la maison qu'il avait vu explosé, quelques heures plus tôt. Il marchait dedans, au milieu des personnes présentes, mais c'était comme si elles ne voyaient pas Harry. Il y avait un homme, affairé à plier sa cape d'Auror. Soudain, le porte de la maison vola en éclat et de nombreux mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la maison. Les hommes prirent en otage les enfants et la femme de l'homme qui se tenait debout face à un homme grand, très maigre, au teint pâle, semblable à un mort. Dans ses doigts squelettique, Voldemort tenait sa baguette pointé vers le père de famille. Celui-ci n'avait ni baguette ni rien d'autre pour se défendre et restait tétanisait pas la peur. 

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix à glacer le sang. Où est la prophétie ?

- Je ne sais pas… Articula difficilement l'homme. 

Voldemort éclata alors dans une colère terrible et lança un avada kedavra sur l'homme. Il poussa un cri de douleur intense, avant de s'écrouler comme une masse sur le sol. 

 C'est à ce moment là que les Aurors arriva à toute vitesse. 

- Retardo ! Lança Voldemort en produisant un lumière orange aveuglante avec sa baguette. 

Les Aurors lancèrent plusieurs stupéfix aux mangemorts qui tenaient les enfants et la femme, horrifiés, afin de les sortir de la maison. Puis la maison explosa, envoyant des débris à plusieurs mètres de là. 

 Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante. Il faisait encore nuit mais Harry n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, alors il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Il voulu informer Dumbledore du cauchemar qu'il avait fait et pour en savoir plus de l'homme qui était mort. Harry raconta son rêve sur la lettre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de hibou ici. C'était bien trop risqué d'aller jusqu'à la volière à cette heure-ci, il pourrait tomber sur un préfet en chef qui fait sa ronde ou même sur Rusard. Il préféra donc attendre le moment du petit-déjeuner pour en parler au directeur. 

Harry somnola sur un canapé, histoire de ne pas être trop fatigué pour le stage. Ce fut Ron qui le réveilla pour aller manger. Avant de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, Harry se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore déjeuner.

- Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler du cauchemar que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Oui, je t'écoute. Répondit le directeur en regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Harry entreprit de raconter son récit en précisant bien que ce qu'il avait vu dans la maison cette nuit s'était passé l'après-midi, lorsqu'il était parti sans permission en interventions. Dumbledore écouta avec attention le cauchemar de Harry.

- Oui, les Aurors m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. L'homme qui est mort était le petit frère de Sirius. Il était la dernière personne à connaître la prophétie que seul ton père, ta mère, Sirius et son frère connaissait. Même moi je l'ignorais. Dit Dumbledore, une fois l'histoire terminée. 

- Mais la prophétie parlait de quoi ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne connaissais pas l'existence du frère de Sirius ? 

- Je ne sais pas de quoi la prophétie parlait. Je sais juste qu'elle parle d'une vengeance. Vengeance de qui ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être de Sirius. Mais alors si c'est une prophétie sur la vengeance de Sirius, il était destiné à mourir. 

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir, tout comme Harry. Ce n'était pas possible que Sirius soit destiné à mourir,  c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a fait tomber. Harry ne savait plus quoi pensé, si la mort de Sirius était sa destinée ou si c'était entièrement la faute de Bellatrix.  

- Mais professeur, si Sirius était destiné à mourir, ça ne serait pas la faute de Lestrange et il n'aurait aucune raison de se venger. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas se venger sur elle. 

- Vois-tu Harry, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je connaissais simplement l'existence de la prophétie mais je n'en connaissais pas le contenue. 

- Mais maintenant que toutes les personnes qui connaissaient cette prophétie sont morts, personne ne saura jamais sont contenu ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, à moins que… Dit Dumbledore, perplexe.

Dumbledore se mit à nouveau à réfléchir, laissant un Harry avide qui de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait en tête.  Le directeur se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

- A moins que tu demandes à ton père de te la dire. En utilisant la montre. Mais ne fait pas ton choix dans l'immédiat, réfléchis-y encore. Maintenant, va manger.

Harry retourna avec ses amis, en essayant d'imaginer la façon dont son père lui dirait la prophétie. Mais si la prophétie n'était pas sur Sirius, peut-être voudrait-il se venger de Bellatrix, mais comment ? Harry s'embrouillait de plus en plus, chaque fois qu'il trouvait une autre hypothèse, qui ne le menait à rien. Il eut vite mal à la tête et fut soulagé par Ginny qui venait de faire son apparition dans la grande salle. Harry lui raconta son cauchemar et ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle parut horrifiait en apprenant que l'homme qui était mort n'était autre que le frère de Sirius. 

- Au fait, Harry, La premier match de quiddich et à la fin du mois, il faudrait peut-être que tu viennes t'entraîner avec nous ce soir. Dit Ginny.

- Oui, d'accord, quand je reviens du stage.

Une fois que Harry et ses amis eurent finis de manger, ils remontèrent tous dans la salle commune pour se préparer puis retournèrent dans la grande salle, afin de partir en stage. Harry avait vraiment hâte d'aller dans la salle de simulation avec Neville. 

 Arrivé là-bas, les garçons attendirent que Tonks vienne les chercher dans le hall de la brigade pour commencer la journée. Elle les conduisit dans une salle encore inconnu pour Harry et Neville. Sur une table était disposé des tenus d'Aurors plutôt spéciales. 

- Derrière cette porte se trouve la salle de simulation. Je vous donnerai des instructions quand vous serez dedans. Vous passerez donc le test pour voir si vous êtes apte à venir en interventions avec les Aurors. Enfilez d'abord ses tenus qui vous protégeront des sorts lançaient. Mais ne vous inquiétez,  si vous recevez un stupéfix, vous pouvez vous en libérer tout seul, sinon attendez que votre équipiez vous délivre. Soyez vigilent.

 Tonks ouvrit la porte de la salle. Harry et Neville enfilèrent des tenus à leur taille avant de passer la porte. Ils se trouvèrent dans la noir total, le sol était bizarre. Tout d'un coup, la salle s'alluma, aveuglant les adolescents. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Tonks résonner dans la salle. 

- Vous allez vous trouver face à de nombreux mangemorts qui tenteront de vous barrer la route. Vous devez retrouver un parchemin sur lequel sera noté votre mission. Bonne chance. Et utilisez tout les sorts que vous connaissez pour vous défendre et pour attaquer. 

Un décor apparut tout autour d'eux, un pâté de maison apparut, un ciel bleu avec un soleil resplendissant, des arbres ainsi que des buissons et des fleures se mirent à pousser tout autour de Harry et Neville, qui restaient planté à regarder le décor. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un groupe de mangemort commençait à les encercler. Ils paraissaient irréel, on en voyait certains qui étaient complètement déformé, mais Harry se prit au jeu et fit comme si tout était vrai. Il s'apprêtait à leur adresser la parole quand l'un d'eux envoya un stupéfix vers Harry. Il voyait la lumière rouge arriver au ralenti vers lui. Il fut plus rapide que le sort et eu le temps de lancer :

- Protegio ! Lança Harry alors qu'une boule de protection désintégra la sort de stupéfixion. 

- Impedimenta ! 

Neville fut plus rapide que les mangemorts et le sort toucha de plein fouet un mangemort, qui fit un vol plané à plusieurs mètres, leur bloquant le passage. Harry et Neville se mirent à courir avec tout les autres mangemorts à leur trousse. Neville, qui avait du mal à courir trébucha sur sa cape, trop longue et Harry dut lancer une multitude de sort de blocage pour permettre de donner un peu d'avance à Neville. A force de courir, ils se trouvèrent bloquer par un mur. Harry et Neville voulurent faire demi-tour mais un nouveau groupe de mangemorts fit son apparition devant eux. Une maison apparu alors sur la gauche et les adolescents en profitèrent pour y entrer. La porte était bloquer et Harry eut recours au sort permettant de casser une porte :

- Brise-tout ! 

La porte vola en éclats et Harry et Neville pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils la traversèrent pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Ils coururent à toute vitesse pour échapper aux mangemorts, mais les mangemorts les devancèrent. 

- Stupéfix ! Lancèrent Harry et Neville d'une même voix.

Les sorts touchèrent deux personnes différentes et les mangemorts répliquèrent. Neville fut stupéfixer mais Harry annula rapidement le sort et tout deux purent reprendre le combat. Des sorts furent envoyer par-ci par-là, touchant quelques fois Harry ou Neville. Chaque fois qu'un mangemort était stupéfixer, il se faisait remplacer par un autre. Voyant que ça n'allait jamais en finir, les deux garçons décidèrent de partir dans deux directions opposées et de se retrouver derrière le groupe de mangemorts.  Harry compta jusqu'à trois et parti dans le sens opposé à celui de Neville. Il courut de toutes ses forces. Quant aux mangemorts, ils étaient resté sur place, ne sachant pas dans quel direction partir. Harry contourna une maison et retrouva Neville a mi-chemin pour partir au bout de l'allée. Ils commencèrent alors à chercher le parchemin dont Tonks leur avait parler. Mais le terrain était grand et les recherches furent longues. 

- Regardaient derrière le buisson à votre droite ! Lança Tonks.

Harry s'exécuta et découvrit le parchemin plié. Il le lut à haute voix :

 _Votre mission : Empêcher la maison rouge de brûler et arrêter l'homme habillé de blanc et lui prendre une clé. _

Au loin, Harry et Neville aperçurent une maison rouge et courir jusqu'à elle. La porte avait été forcée et les adolescents purent y entrer sans bruit. Un homme, vêtu de blanc, rassembla tous les meubles au centre de du salon. L'homme venait d'apercevoir la présence de Harry et Neville et mit immédiatement le feu au meuble, à l'aide du sort d'incendio. L'homme parti alors en courant et Harry eut le temps de viser ses jambes pour lancer :

- Icomotor mortis !

Les jambes de l'homme en blanc se lièrent et il bascula en avant, tête la première. 

- Ligotus ! Lança Harry, alors que des cordes sortirent de sa baguette pour attacher l'homme à terre.

Harry s'accroupit alors pour fouiller l'homme et trouver la clé. 

- Je vous interdis de me toucher ! S'écria l'homme.

- Motus ! Lança Neville en direction de l'homme.

Ses deux lèvres se joignirent et l'homme ne put rien dire d'autre. Neville aida Harry à chercher la clé pour sortir au plus vite de la maison qui allait bientôt brûler. 

- Harry ! Le feu ! Il se répand ! Paniqua Neville.

Harry se leva et fouilla dans sa mémoire un sort qui puisse éteindre un feu, mais il n'avait as beaucoup de temps alors il tenta celui que Hermione lui avait apprit en début d'année. 

- Aquarius inondatus! 

Une déferlante d'eau s'abattit dans la maison en feu, l'éteignant instantanément. Neville, lui,  venait de trouver une petite clé dorée et les adolescents purent enfin quitter la maison inondée. Quand ils marchèrent au milieu de la rue, la salle de simulation s'éteignit, Tonks ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître la lumière, et les garçons purent trouver le chemin de la sortie. 

- Tout s'est bien pass ? Demanda Tonks. 

Harry et Neville hochèrent tout de la tête puis ôtèrent leurs vêtements mouillés et mirent des capes chaudes

- Donnez-moi la clé, s'il vous plait. Demande Tonks en tendant la main.

Neville déposa la petite clé dans la main de Tonks et celle-ci alla au fond de la pièce pour l'introduire dans une serrure. Dans le coffre qui apparut, se trouvaient deux parchemins, un destiné à Harry, l'autre à Neville. C'était en fait une sorte de diplôme, prouvant que Harry et Neville avaient réussi le test de la salle de simulation. 

- Mes félicitations ! Vous êtes tous deux aptes à venir aux interventions avec les Aurors ! Dit Tonks en tendant les diplômes.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir passé peu de temps dans la salle de simulation mais en fait, une bonne partie de la matinée s'était écoulée et Tonks passa le reste de la matinée à leur expliquer comment se passer les interventions et à leur dicter les règles de sécurité. 

 L'après-midi, Tonks avait emmené Harry et Neville dans la salle de potion pour créé une potion à deux. C'était une potion permettant de guérir de grosse maladie, du moins de l'atténuer. Les instructions et les ingrédients étaient noté sur une parchemin et les garçons se mirent au boulot. Harry aida Neville a prendre les bonnes doses, pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose sans faire de catastrophe.  

La potion fini, Harry et Neville en prirent un échantillon dans un flacon afin que Tonks puisse tester le mélange. Elle fit l'expérience sur une créature qui ressemblait à un gros rat. Celui-ci, qui toussait et éternuait, bougeait en tout sens après avoir but le remède. Il cessa ensuite de tousser et d'éternuer et avait l'air en pleine forme. Tonks leur proposa d'en prendre plusieurs flacon pour mme Pomfresh, qui allait sûrement en avoir besoin. La journée prit fin et les adolescents regagnèrent le hall, les flacons remplis en mains, et prirent le portoloin. 

Comme l'entraînement de quiddich se déroulait juste après le stage, Harry et Ron coururent jusqu'à la salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires et prendre leur tenu et leur balai. Les autres membres de l'équipe se trouvaient déjà perché sur leur balai et attentaient les retardataires. L'entraînement s'avérait déplorable : les deux batteurs, qui ne savaient pas jouer, manquèrent de faire tomber Harry de son balai. Ron, lui, laissait passer toutes les balles que Harry, Julien et Dean lançaient. Et pour finirent, Ginny avait perdu le vif d'or des yeux et personne ne réussit à le retrouver à cause de l'obscurité. Harry décida alors de partir le retrouver, en compagnie de Ginny, aux alentours du terrain. Ils allumèrent tous deux leur baguette pour y voir quelque chose. La petite balle dorée rodait du côté du lac et Harry fit la course avec Ginny pour l'attraper.

Après avoir fini de manger, Harry et Ginny remontèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Harry s'était installé sur un fauteuil et Ginny s'assit sur lui. Harry passa ses mains autour de la taille de Ginny pour la serrer contre lui. Ginny écoutait Harry, les bras autour de son cou et sa tête posé sur son épaule, raconter sa journée de stage. 

- On a même eu un diplôme ! Déclara-il en sortant le parchemin du sac posé par terre. 

- C'est super ! Lança Ginny en prenant le parchemin des mains de Harry. Mais fait bien attention à toi lorsque tu partiras aux interventions.

 Il lui expliqua ensuite les étapes de la métamorphose. 

- J'aimerais tant en devenir un ! Dit Ginny, rêveuse. 

- Si tu veux, quand j'aurais commencé les étapes avant la métamorphose, je pourrai t'aider. Lui répondit Harry.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire puis commença à parler du couple de Ron et Noami :

- J'ai une idée pour faire comprendre à Ron que Noami n'est pas une fille pour lui. Samedi, quand nous irons à pré-au-lard, tu iras chez Honeyducks avec Ron et vous ferez les gamins. Noami ne va apprécier, telle qu'on la connaît, par contre, nous dirons Hermione de rigoler avec vous. 

- A ce moment-là, je parlerai à Ron et toi à Hermione et puis le reste se fera tout seul !

Les amoureux se tapèrent dans la main avant de se tourner vers Ron et Noami qui venait d'arriver. Ils parlèrent de quiddich et Ginny leur expliqua la nouvelle stratégie qu'elle avait établi pour le match contre les serpentards à la fin du mois. Si ils les battaient, ils étaient pratiquement sûr de gagner le concours. Ils leur suffisaient juste de gagner la mini-finale contre les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigles.  

Harry commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé, alors Ginny le secoua. 

- Allez, vas te coucher, tu as eu une dure journée et tu dois prendre des forces pour demain. Et puis je dois finir un devoir. On se retrouve demain matin.

Ginny déposa un doux baiser à Harry qui était à moitié endormie avant de le laisser partir dans son dortoir. 

  Le lendemain, Harry eut du mal à se réveiller. En bas, Ginny l'attendait déjà. Dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent entre Ron et Parvati.

 Le moment de partir pour le stage arriva. Harry se rendit dans la petite salle adjacente à la grande salle, tandis que Ginny alla à son cours de potion. 

 Le matin, Harry et Neville n'avaient pas pu partir en intervention mais Tonks leur avait confier une sphère où ils pouvaient observer les Aurors à l'action à l'intérieur de la sphère. 

 L'après-midi, Harry et Neville purent enfin partir en intervention. 

- Vous resterez toujours avec Clara.

Jim montra Clara, une jeune Auror.

- Elle vous accompagnera aujourd'hui et écoutait la bien !

Ils touchèrent alors le portoloin qui les emmena dans un lieu sombre. Tout les Aurors allumèrent leur baguette et les deux stagiaires firent de même. Ils marchaient sur une passerelle de métal et sur le côté se trouvait une grande muraille de ferraille en arc de cercle.  

- Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Harry à Clara, qui marchait à côté de lui. 

Harry entendit sa voix en écho et comprit qu'il ne fallait pas parler fort. 

- Nous cherchons l'arme de Voldemort. Chuchota Clara. Certains pensent qu'il la cache ici mais moi je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il la garde avec lui. 

Le chemin de métal paraissait interminable, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à une porte sombre. En un coup de baguette magique, l'Auror de tête fit voltiger la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans un pièce encore plus sombre que la précédente. Tout les lumos réunit n'éclairaient qu'à un mètre aux alentour. Clara jugea préférable qu'il était mieux de rester à l'entré de la pièce avec un autre Auror. Harry et Neville s'appuyèrent contre la barrière en face de la porte. Ils se penchèrent pour regarder dans le vide mais il faisait tellement sombre que le fond n'était pas visible. Harry regardait la muraille de ferraille. Entre le mur et celle-ci, il y avait un espace d'un mètre ou deux et Harry cru apercevoir une ombre s'infiltrait dans la muraille. Quand soudain un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il regarda une derrière fois la muraille avant de se tourner vers Clara. Tout les Aurors déboulèrent de la pièce sombre, se demandant d'où venait ce bruit. Apparemment, le bruit ne venait pas de la pièce sombre mais de la muraille. Les Aurors firent rapidement le tour en passant par la passerelle mais se virent rien. 

 Les Aurors cherchèrent pendant un bon moment d'où pouvait provenir le bruit, ils avaient cherché de partout, sauf derrière la muraille, mais aucun d'eux n'avait trouver. 

  Des bruits de pas se fit entendre, venant de la pièce sombre. Un multitude de mangemort apparut dans l'ombre et les Aurors se tenait près à l'assaut. Quelques Aurors, qui n'avait pas été repéré par les mangemorts, décidèrent de transplaner dans la pièce sombre pour bloquer les mangemorts. Mais lorsqu'ils réapparurent, les mangemorts entendirent le « pop » et se tournèrent vers les autres Aurors. 

 Quant à Harry et Neville, ils étaient tenu à l'écart par Clara. Les Aurors paraissaient en difficultés face aux nombres plus élevés de mangemorts. Alors que les mangemorts s'apprêtaient à attaquer, ils furent pris d'une forte douleur au bras. Harry comprit que c'était Voldemort qui les appelait et qu'il était en colère car il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Les mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant les aurors seuls dans cet endroit sombre. 

 L'après-midi avait filer rapidement et les Aurors rentrèrent à la brigade. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle à côté de celle des départs aux interventions et firent le rapport. Tout le monde donner son propre opinion quant Harry demanda la parole pour leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

- Quand vous êtes entré dans la salle sombre, j'ai regardé la muraille en attendant et la, entre la muraille et le mur, j'ai vu une ombre entrer à l'intérieur de la muraille. Je pense que quelqu'un cache quelques choses. Et quand j'ai vu l'ombre, au même moment il y a eut ce gros bruit. 

Tout les Aurors regardaient Harry, à la fois étonnés et intéressés. Le chef du groupe décida alors de retourner au même endroit le lendemain et de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la muraille. 

 Le soir, à 18h, Harry et Neville quittèrent le ministère de la magie pour retrouver Poudlard. Harry remonta dans la salle commune et s'affala sur un canapé. Cette journée l'avait épuisée et celle de demain avait l'air encore plus charger. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de monter se coucher. 

 Harry se leva tôt le matin, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il s'habilla et s'installa sur un canapé pour somnoler. 

Ici, où il était seul, sans un bruit autour, il pouvait réfléchir à la montre de son père  et au vœu qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait déjà une petite idée, celle de lui demander ce que contenait la prophétie. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien, si elle ne concerne pas Sirius. Il s'imaginait plusieurs sujet que pouvait contenir la prophétie, mais aucun ne convenait à Harry. Après avoir somnolé et réfléchit pendant un bon moment, Ron et ses amis arrivèrent dans la salle commune, tous avec une tête plus ou moins endormie. Les journées de stage les avaient beaucoup épuisé et chacun d'eux étaient content que la semaine soit terminée. 

- Tu viens manger Harry ? Demanda Ron en voyant que Harry n'avait pas bougé de son canapé.

- J'arrive dans 5minutes, j'attends Ginny.

Et Ron disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, à la suite des autres.

Harry n'eut qu'à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Ginny n'arrive. Harry se leva et l'enserra à la taille. Puis, après l'avoir longuement regardé, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.  

Alors que les élèves commençaient à faire leur apparition dans la grande salle, Harry dût monter se préparer avant de partir. Il dit au revoir à Ginny puis celle-ci alla rejoindre ses copines. 

L'heure du départ du portoloin arriva et Harry et Neville se tenaient près à partir. Ils sentirent une petite secousse avant d'atterrir sur le sol du ministère de la magie. La, Clara les attendait déjà et les deux garçons allèrent la rejoindre. 

- Je suis venu vous chercher car nous partons dans une dizaine de minutes à l'endroit d'hier. Et comme Jim a décidé de vous laisser participer à l'intervention, il va vous donner des conseils.  Dit la jeune femme.

Harry et Neville sautèrent presque de joie à l'idée de pouvoir participer à l'interventions.  Mais cependant, ils redoutaient tout deux ce qu'il se trouvait dans la muraille. 

Arrivé dans la salle de départs aux interventions, Jim leur donna des instructions et leur demanda d'être les plus prudent possible. 

Les Aurors se munirent tous d'une protection magique suffisamment puissante pour les protéger des sorts de base. Harry et Neville eurent aussi droit à cette protection puis partirent tous à l'endroit de la veille. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la passerelle de métal.  Les Aurors entreprirent alors un moyen d'atteindre l'entré de la muraille, comme l'avait décrite Harry. Ce dernier leur montra d'où il l'avait vu. De la, on pouvait apercevoir un lumière entre la muraille et le grand mur de béton.  Le moyen le plus sur et le plus rapide était de transplaner, mais aucun des Aurors n'y arriva. Ils étaient obligés d'utiliser une autre méthode. Plusieurs Aurors pointèrent leur baguette vers la muraille puis en firent sortir des cordes longues et épaisses. Un a un, les Aurors, Harry et Neville grimpèrent par la corde. 

- Ne faites plus un bruit, ne dites plus un mot. Murmura un Auror, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de la muraille.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble dans les profondeurs de la muraille quand un groupe de mangemorts leur bloquèrent le passage. Une silhouette, grande et mince, apparut dans l'ombre de mangemorts, c'était Voldemort.

- Bravo, dit-il, vous avez trouvé ma planque, mais vous n'en repartirez pas vivant ! Ricana t'il.

- Ejecto ! Hurlèrent tous les mangemorts présent. 

Harry sentit un énorme poids le toucher au ventre, il en eut le souffle couper. Il fut projeté en arrière avant d'être plaquer contre le grand mur de béton. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la corde et remonta avec difficulté dans la muraille. 

 Les mangemorts lancèrent tous à l'unisson un sort de destruction à la muraille avant de transplaner.  Les Aurors, trop faible pour transplaner se virent mourir, et Harry aussi. La muraille commençait à trembler et les oreilles de Harry siffler tellement qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. La muraille s'effondra alors et Harry s'évanouit tant sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. 

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans les murs de Ste Mangouste. Ses côtes lui faisaient très mal et sentit encore sa cicatrice picoter. Il regarda le lit voisin et se rendit compte que c'était Neville qui y était allongé. Plusieurs autres Aurors se trouvaient dans cette pièce. 

 Une médicomage, qui venait d'apercevoir son réveille, se précipita vers Harry.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda t'elle. 

- J'ai mal aux côtes et un peu au dos. 

- Vous avez fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, vous vous-êtes casser quelques côtes. 

- Que s'est-il pass ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres Aurors ? Et mon ami va bien ? Demanda Harry d'un trait.

- Votre ami va bien, il se repose. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de se qu'il s'est pass ? Question la médicomage. 

- Je me rappelle juste que les mangemorts ont lancé un sort de destruction, après j'ai senti la muraille s'effondrer et je me suis évanouit à cause de ma cicatrice. 

- Oui, quand vous êtes arrivé ici, votre cicatrice était rouge et brûlante. Et quant aux autres Aurors, quelques-uns ont perdu la vie dans la chute et se sont retrouvé coincé sous des bloques de muraille. Une équipe d'Aurors et de médicomages sont en train de déblayer l'endroit. 

Harry parut choqué par ce que venait de dire la médicomage à propos des Aurors bloqué sous la muraille. 

La femme demanda à Harry de se reposer et de ne pas trop repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il chercha le sommeil, en vain. C'est alors que quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste pour emmener Harry et Neville à l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons firent transporter sur des brancards invisibles. 

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Harry prit un morceau de chocolat puis Mme Pomfresh changea le bandage de Harry. Ginny arriva alors, elle paraissait terroriser. Quand elle vit que Harry était réveiller, elle se précipita sur lui et éclata en sanglot. Elle avait du avoir si peur. Aucun d'eux ne put dire quoi que se soit, mais le simple fait d'être tout les deux ensemble les réconfortait. Ginny dut ensuite retourner en cours et Harry lui, devait rester encore toutes l'après-midi. 

Le soir, Harry put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un morceau de chocolat, mais Harry avait du mal à marcher. Mme Pomfresh fit alors apparaître une béquille et Harry put s'appuyer dessus. Harry, qui n'avait pas faim monta directement dans la salle commune. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Plus tard, les Gryffondors arrivèrent de la grande salle. Ron arriva à son tour et s'installa à côté de Harry.  

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

- Oui ça peut aller, quelques côtes cassées, mais ça va.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé Gin dans le couloir, elle m'a demandé de te dire d'aller la rejoindre dans le bureau de McGonagall. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Harry se leva alors et entreprit de descendre les escaliers de marbres pour aller dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews (mm si y en a pas bcp)


	12. Les détraqueurs

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour vous mettre ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai un peu galéré pour le finir ! J'étais en manque d'inspiration ! Mais maintenant mon inspiration est revenue pour les 4 prochains chapitres qui arrivent ! Donc je vais de ce pas les écrire, si bien sur ça vous intéresse !  
  
Réponses aux reviews à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les détraqueurs  
  
Harry avait du mal à marcher à cause de ses côtes cassées mais grâce aux bandages et à la béquille que lui avait prêtée Mme Pomfresh, il pouvait avancer à une allure correcte. Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose, Harry entendit deux voix féminine : celle de McGonagall et celle de Ginny. Il frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez ! Lanca la directrice des Gryffondors, avec son habituel ton sévère.  
  
Ginny était face au professeur et Harry s'installa sur la chaise à côté de celle de Ginny.  
  
- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Harry en regardant alternativement Ginny et son professeur.  
  
-. Et bien je vous ai demandé de venir, commença le professeur McGonagall, en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Car miss Weasley voudrait vous donner son poste d'attrapeur et en échange, elle prendrait le poste de poursuiveur.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Mais Ginny, tu es très forte au poste d'attrapeur ! Lança Harry en tournant la tête vers Ginny.  
  
- Mais pas autant que toi ! Et puis, je ne vais pas garder le poste d'attrapeur alors que tu l'avais depuis la 1ère année tout ça parce que Ombrage t'avait interdit de quiddich ! Ce poste est pour toi, ton père l'a été aussi ! De toute façon j'ai toujours eut envie d'être poursuiveur ! Expliqua Ginny.  
  
Harry resta bouche-bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ginny avait le don pour trouver de bons arguments !  
  
- Tu en es sur Ginny ? Demanda une dernière fois Harry.  
  
Même s'il était fou de joie de pouvoir reprendre le poste d'attrapeur, il voulait être sûr que Ginny n'en voulait vraiment plus. Et celle-ci hocha positivement de la tête et Harry se tourna vers le professeur :  
  
- Alors c'est d'accord ! Je veux bien reprendre mon poste d'attrapeur !  
  
A voir sur son visage, le professeur McGonagall aussi était ravi et sortit deux parchemins. Un avec le nom de Harry et l'autre avec celui de Ginny. Il s'agissait en fait d'un contrat d'échange de poste. Harry et Ginny signèrent tous deux au bas du parchemin puis quittèrent le bureau de leur professeur, heureux et main dans la main.  
  
Harry ne put dire à Ginny combien il l'aimait et combien il lui était reconnaissant pour son geste. Il s'arrêta alors, obligeant Ginny à faire de même. Ginny parut d'abord étonnée et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Harry ce qu'il faisait. Mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur sa bouche et passa son bras libre autour de la taille de Ginny. Il amena sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Ginny et murmura :  
  
- Merci !  
  
Puis il lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, comme l'aurait fait Hedwige et remonta petit à petit à sa bouche. Il dégagea Ginny de son étreinte et sortit sa baguette :  
  
- Orchideus ! Murmura t'il.  
  
Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Harry prit le bouquet et le tendit à Ginny avec un sourire charmeur. Celle- ci rougit un peu puis le couple continua sa route.   
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune, où tous leurs amis les attendaient déjà. Un tas de questions leur fut posées mais attendirent que tout le monde fut calmer pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
Quand tous les Gryffondors furent au courant, Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur un canapé pour parler du match de quiddich de la fin du mois. Ron commençait à angoisser et Harry tenta de lui redonner le moral du mieux qu'il pouvait et lui promit d'attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible.  
  
Quant à Ginny et Hermione, elles étaient toutes deux installées à une table et discutaient du plan qu'avaient préparé Harry et Ginny. Au départ, Hermione devait Ginny à finir son devoir de potion mais avaient changé de sujet de conversation en voyant Noami passer sans adresser le moindre regard à Ron. Ce dernier fut particulièrement vexé du comportement de sa petite amie.  
  
Mis à part une petite dispute entre Ron et Noami qui fut vite réglée, la soirée se déroula bien. Comme Harry avait mal aux côtes, il décida d'aller monter se coucher. Suivit de près par Ron, qui lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. Heureusement, le lendemain fut un samedi et les deux jeunes hommes purent faire la grasse matinée !  
  
Le samedi matin, Harry se leva tard dans la matinée, au son des chants des oiseaux et des grillons. En attendant midi, Harry décida de faire une petite balade dans le parc, histoire de s'occuper avant d'aller manger. Ensuite, il se dirigea à son allure vers la grande salle, qui était déjà remplie. Il y retrouva Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Noami qui lui avaient gardé une place.  
  
- Alors ? Bien dormi ? Tu as pu te reposer ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de grasse matinée.  
  
Une fois le repas terminé, les cinq amis se dirigèrent à l'entrée de pré au lard.   
Ils se baladèrent dans différentes allées du village et s'arrêtèrent devant Honeyduck, le magasin de farces et attrapes, où ils purent mettre leur plan à exécution !  
Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le magasin et achetèrent tout ce dont ils avaient envie. Ils ressortirent les poches pleines et Harry commença à faire le gamin dans la rue, en envoyant des boules puantes et des singes explosifs ! Il n'eut pas besoin de dire à Ron, qui n'était pas au courant du plan, de faire le gamin puisqu'il le faisait tout naturellement. Lui aussi se mit à lancer des singes explosifs et de tas d'autres choses dans les ruelles avec Harry. Et, comme il l'était prévu dans le plan, Hermione se prêta au jeu et s'amusa avec les garçons.   
  
Noami avait de plus en plus honte de son petit ami et décida de quitter le groupe. Mais le pire ce fut que Noami avait dit à Ron qu'il traînait avec une bande d'idiot. Harry, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard incompréhensif de Ron. Il commença d'ailleurs à critiquer Noami.  
  
- J'en ai plus que marre de son caractère à celle la ! Je ne peux même pas m'amuser avec mes amis, qu'elle s'en va sans même me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je crois que vous aviez raison, cette fille n'est pas faite pour un garçon comme moi. Moi j'ai besoin d'une fille qui sait s'amuser !  
  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Hermione ! Hermione rougit à ce geste puis les quatre amis se mirent à marcher dans le village.  
  
- Bah alors ? On ne s'amuse plus ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Ron ! S'exclama Ginny, C'que tu peux être gamin !  
  
Harry, Ginny et Hermione explosèrent de rire au plus grand étonnement de Ron.  
  
- Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à cramer, les adolescents décidèrent de retourner au château. En marchant sur le chemin de dalle menant au château, Ron vit Noami assise sur un banc du parc et quitta ses amis pour aller la voir.  
Quand Ron refit surface dans la salle commune, il était seul. Harry et Ginny était tous les deux sur un canapé et Hermione lisait un livre, assise sur un tapis et appuyée contre la cheminé.  
  
- Vous me faites une place ? Demanda Ron en arrivant devant le canapé où s'étaient installés Harry et Ginny.  
  
Comme c'était un canapé pour deux, Ginny s'assit alors sur les genoux de Harry pour laisser la place à son frère.  
  
- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Noami ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
Hermione avait détournée son attention de son livre pour écouter la réponse de Ron.  
  
- Et bien, je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas les filles qui ne savent pas s'amuser et donc qu'on avait rien à faire ensemble. Et je suis parti. Dit- il avec un sourire rayonnant.  
  
Tout le monde savait que Ron appréciait beaucoup Noami, mais cette fois-ci fut en trop pour Ron, il avait donc décidé de rompre avec elle. Mais tout le monde savait aussi qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione. Le seul truc était que Ron et Hermione étaient bien trop timide pour se l'avouer.   
  
Harry, lui, avait rendez-vous à l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi et décida d'y aller maintenant. Ginny l'accompagna, laissant seuls Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Je vais à l'infirmerie, vous nous attendez ici ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis.  
  
- Pas de problème ! Répondit Ron.  
  
Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh demanda à Harry de s'installer sur un lit. Ginny s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
  
- Enlevez votre t-shirt s'il vous plait M. Potter.  
  
Quand il fut torse nu, l'infirmière lui enleva le bandage, révélant son corps musclé. Ginny rougit en voyant ses abdos mais tenta de le cacher. Une fois le nouveau bandage autour des côtes, Harry but une gorgée de potion, enfila son t-shirt et put retourner dans la salle commune avec Ginny.   
  
De retour dans la salle commune, un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était là, sauf Ron et Hermione. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard malicieux puis le couple rejoignit les amis de Ginny qui se sentaient un peu exclus depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry.  
  
Quand ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione à la grande salle, Harry et Ginny demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur absence. Ils se contentèrent simplement de répondre qu'ils étaient allés faire un tour dans le parc car ils n'avaient pas envie de rester enfermé.  
  
Les deux maisons qui joueraient le match à la fin du mois étaient enfin déterminées. Il s'agissait de Gryffondors et Serpentards. Il fallait s'y attendre. Les Gryffondors s'entraînaient tous les soirs pour être au point le jour du match. Ils ne leur restaient que deux semaines. Harry était quelque peu désavantagé pour les entraînements mais ses côtes furent rétablies en seulement un week-end.  
  
D'ailleurs, toute l'école parlait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du stage de Harry et tout le monde s'inquiété de l'endroit où Voldemort se cachait maintenant...  
  
Le lundi, les cours reprirent pour les 6ème années, tandis que les 7ème années faisaient leur stage cette semaine.  
  
Le soir, dans la salle commune, Harry s'endormit sur un des sofas face à la cheminée. Ginny n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et le laissa seul. La salle était sombre, juste éclairé par la lueur des braises encore chaude de la cheminée.  
  
Harry avait fait un cauchemar, sur Voldemort. Il discutait avec Bellatrix Lestrange au sujet des détraqueurs. Mais Harry n'avait pu entendre la suite car il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il se redressa sur le sofa, la respiration haletante et observa la salle sombre.  
Il détourna alors son regard vers la cheminée et sursauta encore une fois. Il crut avoir une attaque. Les flammes de la cheminée s'étaient reformées et une tête apparaissait à présent au milieu des flammes.  
Harry glissa du sofa et se rapprocha lentement à quatre pattes sur le tapis. Il se frotta les yeux puis murmura avec une voix ensommeillée :  
  
- Sirius ?  
  
Mais en se rapprochant encore plus, il distingua les traits de la tête et un ricanement résonna dans la cheminée. Harry fit un bon, saisit sa baguette et éteignit le feu grâce au sort d'instinction. Il se retrouva dans le noir total.   
Il chercha à tâtons un canapé puis s'allongea sur le ventre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Il pensait à Sirius et à ce qu'il venait de voir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre des escaliers. Une personne s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Harry se redressa et vit avec plaisir que c'était sa petite amie, Ginny qui venait de rallumer la cheminée. La seule personne qu'il voulait voir à cet instant même.  
  
- Que s'est-il pass ? Je t'ai entendu parler. Interrogea Ginny.  
  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar, avec Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils parlaient des détraqueurs. Et après, je me suis réveillé et quand j'ai tourné la tête vers la cheminée, j'ai vu une tête. J'allais sauter de joie en croyant que c'était Sirius mais je me suis rapprocher et la, j'ai vu sa tête. J'ai donc pris ma baguette et j'ai éteins le feu !  
  
Harry avait déballé ça en un souffle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose très grave.  
  
- Tu as vu qui ? Insista Ginny.  
  
- La tête de Lestrange. Elle m'observait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare avec Voldemort mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Parles-en à Dumbledore. Mais en attendant, monte te coucher dans ton dortoir.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et monta dans son dortoir, suivit de Ginny. Avant de fermer la porte du dortoir, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire. Il se changea en silence puis s'allongea sur ses draps. Il regardait fixement le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et repensait sans cesse au rêve qu'il avait fait. Qu'est ce que Voldemort pouvait bien préparer ? Et pourquoi Lestrange s'était risqué de faire une apparition dans la cheminée des Gryffondors alors qu'elle fait partie du réseau de cheminées protégées par le ministère de la magie... Peut-être avait-elle reçu des ordres de Voldemort pour espionner Harry ? La fatigue le gagna et ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux.  
  
Le matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ron et décida d'aller directement voir Dumbledore dans son bureau avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Je comprends que tu te poses tant de questions. Avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir écouté le récit de Harry avec attention. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne saisis pas bien ton rêve. De plus, nous ne savons pas la fin du rêve donc tout reste vague... Et en ce qui concerne la venue de Bellatrix Lestrange dans la cheminée, je demanderai au ministère de surveiller de plus près le réseau des cheminées de Poudlard.  
  
- Et pour le rêve, croyez-vous qu'il était réel ? Questionna Harry  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais ne te fais pas de soucis Harry.  
  
- Merci professeur.  
  
Dumbledore semblait tout de même un peu inquiet mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était à propos du rêve ou alors de l'apparition de Lestrange dans la cheminée. Harry quitta le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, sans la moindre information de plus. Le rêve était toujours aussi incompréhensible pour lui et Dumbledore lui-même ne le comprenait pas vraiment... Harry avait aussi jugé préférable de ne pas lui raconter qu'il avait d'abord crut voir Sirius et se dirigea maintenant vers la grande salle.  
  
- Alors ? Demanda Ginny à Harry, une fois que celui-ci fut assis en face d'elle.  
  
- Et bien il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Il ne le comprend pas non plus... Soupira Harry.  
  
- Et qu'a t'il dit pour l'apparition de Lestrange dans la cheminée ?  
  
- Qu'il demanderait au ministère de surveiller un peu plus les cheminées de poudlard ! Enfin bon... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il prenne ça au sérieux.  
  
Harry se servit du jus de citrouille et mangea quelques toasts grillés avec du sirop d'érable. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit dans la grande salle et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la matinée. Les Gryffondors avaient un cours de botanique dans la serre n°1 puis avaient ensuite un double cours de métamorphose. La journée n'annonçait plutôt bien, mis à part le cours de Rogue qui faillit tourner au vinaigre. En effet, Ron s'était énervé sur Rogue suite à une mauvaise critique.  
  
- De toute façon, quoi que les Gryffondors fassent, vous trouverez toujours un moyen de nous rabaisser ! Avait lancé le rouquin face à l'ancien maître des potions.  
  
Et ensuite Malefoy avait lancé d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
- Ecoute Weasley, quoi que vous fassiez, les Gryffondors seront toujours des moins que rien, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de montrer le contraire !  
  
Ron entra dans une colère immense et se jeta sur Malefoy, ce qui lui valut toute une semaine de retenue plus 50 points en moins pour Gryffondors. Ron bouda toute la journée et refusa d'aller à la retenue que Rogue lui avait donné.  
  
- Ron... Si tu n'y vas pas, il va te coller une autre semaine et ainsi de suite, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu agis ainsi ! Tenta de le raisonner sa sœur.  
  
Le soir, après sa retenue, il revint dans la salle commune bien après minuit. Les Gryffondors de 6ème année, présent lors du cours, faisaient un peu la tête à Ron car il avait fait perde 50 points à leur maison. Ils auraient donc du mal à rattraper leur retard pendant le match à la fin du mois.  
  
- On a plus de 200 points de retard avec les Serpentards ! Avec les points qu'on a perdus et les points que Rogue donne sans cesse aux Serpentards, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge pour gagner le concours ! Il faudrait un miracle ! S'était exclamer Ron alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le match.  
  
Le lendemain, au cours de potion, les élèves de 6ème année devaient préparer une potion d'enflure qui avait pour effet de faire gonfler les parties du corps qui entrent en contact avec cette potion. Tous avaient prit de grandes précautions pour ne pas toucher cette potion qui était cependant très intéressante à préparer.   
A la fin du cours, les élèves purent quitter la salle de potion plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir de partie de leur corps gonflées !   
Rogue était ensuite venu dans la salle de potion chercher la marmite contenant la potion d'enflure pour l'emmener dans les cachot, à la demande du professeur Billywig.  
  
Le prochain cours des Gryffondors était métamorphose mais en arrivant devant la salle, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son rouleau de parchemin dans la salle de potion. Elle se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard espérant ne pas arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose ! Elle était en train de regarder sa montre lorsqu'elle bouscula quelqu'un et sentit un liquide tiède lui couler sur tout le corps.  
  
- Granger ! Regardez un peu où vous allez !!  
  
C'était Rogue. Il avait hurlez de rage mais affichait maintenant un sourire sadique en voyant Hermione recouverte de potion d'enflure.  
  
Hermione sentit toutes ses parties de son corps enfler comme des ballons de baudruche !  
  
- Je vois que la potion est réussite ! Lança Rogue en faisant demi-tour.  
  
Hermione accouru à l'infirmerie en larme. Harry et Ron ne la virent plus de la journée et commençaient d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune que Neville leur annonça qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie.  
  
Les deux amis allèrent lui rendre visite et en voyant son corps complètement gonfler, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron lui fit remarquer qu'elle ressemblait étrangement au gorille Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Hermione dut rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie avant de retrouver sa forme normale.  
  
Le mercredi après-midi, Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de se balader dans le parc. Ils voulaient découvrir de nouveau endroits. Harry faisait part à Ginny de ses craintes pour le match de quiddich.  
  
- Nous ne pourrons jamais gagner ! Nous avons trop de retard ! Il faut que les poursuiveurs marquent au moins 70 points de PLUS que les Serpentards et en attendant, il faut que je tienne Malefoy à l'écart du vif d'or tout en le gardant en vue ! C'est-à-dire mission impossible !  
  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous y arriverons ! Et puis tu réussiras parfaitement ton rôle d'attrapeur ! Ne t'occupe pas de nous, garde le vif d'or des yeux et essaye de retenir Malefoy. Dès que nous aurons assez d'avance, je te le dirais ! L'encouragea Ginny.  
  
Harry s'apprêter à répliquer quand il marcha sur un morceau de parchemin. Harry se baissa pour le ramasser et observa avec stupéfaction le parchemin.  
  
- Nooooooon?? Murmura Harry.  
  
Il sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le parchemin.  
  
- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
Les noms des maraudeurs qui apparurent sur le parchemin confirmèrent ses pensées. Il s'agissait de la carte des maraudeurs qui lui avait été confisquée par Ombrage l'année précédente. C'était un des objets à rapporter pour le concours mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de le rendre ! On lui avait confisquée et maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvée, il compte bien la garder !  
  
La veille du match, tous les joueurs étaient un peu tendus. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un banquet. De nombreux plats bien garnis étaient disposés sur chacune des 4 tables de Poudlard mais aussi sur celle des professeurs.  
  
La grande salle était splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur de la fin du concours. Pour l'occasion du match le lendemain, des lumières avaient été accrochées à des balais volant sous les centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives et qui faisaient scintiller assiettes et gobelets d'or.  
  
Harry avait remarqua tout cela, qui pour lui était tellement merveilleux, car il n'avait pas participer au banquet de début d'année à cause de son altercation avec Malefoy dans le train. De plus, les décorations sur le thème du quiddich était tout simplement splendide :   
Des Souafles, des Cognards et des Vifs d'or survolaient les têtes des élèves ainsi que des robes de quiddich, de chaque couleur des maisons de poudlard, qui ondulaient dans l'air comme si des fantômes les portaient. Et à chaque table, on avait disposé des sortes de petits écrans qui tournaient autour des tables, montrant les exploits des joueurs célèbres.  
  
Tout le monde semblait se détendre ce soir-là, principalement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui devaient jouer le match qui leur permettrait de gagner le concours, le lendemain. Les élèves riaient aux éclats et discutaient de tout et de rien entre les différentes maisons. Jamais l'ambiance qui régnait entre les maisons n'avait été aussi chaleureuse qu'à cet instant même. Et les professeurs en étaient ravis, après tout, c'est le principal : l'entente entre les maisons. Même les Serpentards se prêtaient aux discussion avec les autres maisons !  
  
La soirée semblait parfaite jusqu'au moment où tous les rires s'envolèrent tous les sourires s'effacèrent. Un souffle glacé parcourut la grande salle, éteignant les bougies et gelant les vitres de la pièce. Les élèves étaient terrifiés et les professeurs ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le bonheur ne semblait plus exister.   
  
Harry eut la vague impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans le parc. Il scrutait la grande du regard, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Son regard s'arrêta au niveau des vitres congelées.   
  
Ondulant à l'extérieur de la grande salle, des ombres apparurent une à une derrière les vitres, mais personne encore ne les avait remarqué. Les professeurs tentèrent en vain de calmer les élèves. Certains éclatèrent en sanglots, se rappelant tous les mauvais souvenirs de leur passé.  
  
Plusieurs vitres se brisèrent sous la pression de la glace et les ombres ondulantes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la grande salle, créant la panique au milieu des élèves. Ils se réfugièrent tous dans le hall d'entré du château mais celui-ci était bien trop petit pour accueillir tous les élèves de Poudlard en même temps. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres, se marchant sur les pieds et se bousculant de toute-part. Mais le hall fut vite envahi par les ombres qui frôlaient à présent les cheveux des élèves.  
  
Harry se trouvait au milieu de la foule en panique et entendait des cris, des cris assourdissant qui amplifiaient de plus en plus ! Il eut soudain peur, lui aussi. Les cris lui donnaient mal à la tête et sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement.  
  
Les grandes portes du château s'ouvrirent alors et les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur du château. Certains se firent piétiné par la masse d'élèves qui fuyait devant le danger. Les professeurs suppliaient les élèves de retourner dans l'enceinte du château mais aucun d'eux ne les écouté.   
Ils étaient tous paralysés dehors face aux centaines d'ombres qui vire-voletaient au-dessus d'eux.   
  
Harry entendait toujours les cris, il entendait des voix. Il regarda les ombres et il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de détraqueurs ! Les cris venaient de sa mère avant de se faire tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres alors que Harry avait seulement 1 ans.   
Quant aux voix, c'était celle de James qui demandait à sa femme d'allait se cacher avec Harry. Il ne pouvait supporter cette scène.  
Il secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer ces images de son esprit et entreprit de retrouver ses amis au milieu de la foule d'élève amasser dans la petite portion du parc qui était cerné par la horde de détraqueurs.   
Mais il était impossible de retrouver ses amis de Gryffondors, il y avait trop d'élèves. Alors que Malefoy sortit du groupe des élèves de Poudlard, regardant vulgairement les détraqueurs, ces derniers se rassemblèrent tous, laissant le champs libre aux autres élèves pour se réfugier à l'intérieur, et plongèrent tous sur Malefoy qui cessa immédiatement de faire le malin.  
  
- Ca va lui faire du bien ça ! Lança Ron en arrivant derrière Harry.  
  
Il regardait la scène avec plaisir et Harry aussi semblait ravi du sort de Malefoy. Mais il se rappela tout à coup que Sirius avait subi le même sort lors de sa 3ème année et Harry comprit que Malefoy allait se faire aspirer son âme alors qu'il pouvait être innocent. Il s'avança donc pour faire face aux détraqueurs, en bousculant les élèves qui étaient resté voir la scène, et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il poussa un long soupir avant de s'écrier :  
  
- Spero Patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !!  
  
Une boule argentée de taille moyenne sortit de la baguette de Harry puis un cerf était apparu au milieu de celle-ci sous les yeux ébahis de ses condisciples de Poudlard. Mais son sort n'était pas assez puissant pour repousser à lui seul tout les détraqueurs qui étaient en train d'aspirer l'âme du jeune Malefoy. Alors que Harry commençait à s'épuiser, Ginny se joignit à lui.  
  
- Ginny ! Retourne au château ! Lança t'il, de peur que Ginny se fasse attaquer.  
  
- Non ! Je vais t'aider ! Spero Patronum ! S'écria t'elle, sous l'étonnement des ses amis.  
  
Le sort lancé par Ginny forma une boule similaire à celle de Harry et au milieu de la boule s'échappa un loup argent. Les boules des deux adolescents se rencontrèrent pour créer une seule et même sphère bien plus grosse et bien plus puissante.   
Rassemblant tout leur pouvoir pour dégager Malefoy des détraqueurs, Harry et Ginny firent grossir la sphère alors que Drago Malefoy lançait des hurlement étouffé. Enfin, au bout d'une longue lutte acharné, les détraqueurs décampèrent, laissant un Malefoy inconscient sur le sol. Harry s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de force. Il avait soutenu son sort bien trop longtemps. Quand à Ginny, elle était juste essoufflée mais elle s'inquiéter pour Harry.  
  
- Faites apparaître des brancard pour Potter et Malefoy ! S'écria un peu affolée le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Et c'est ce que fit immédiatement un professeur mais Harry ne put le voir car il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentit soulevé par le brancard, avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny à ses côtés, puis il s'évanoui, complètement épuisé. Malefoy et lui furent accompagné à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh prit le plus grand soin des deux jeunes sorciers évanouis.  
  
- Harry va bien ? Demanda Ginny en s'allongeant sur un lit sous la demande de l'infirmière.  
  
- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie en soutenant son sort si longtemps.  
  
- Il se réveillera demain en parfaite sant ! La rassura mme Pomfresh. En attendant, mange un morceau !  
  
L'infirmière de Poudlard lui tendit un gros morceau de chocolat et lui conseilla de rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Au même moment, les professeurs essayaient d'envoyer les élèves dans leur dortoirs mais ils étaient tout choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et insistaient pour aller voir Harry ou Drago.   
  
Au bout d'une heure, tous les élèves étaient enfin retourner dans leur dortoirs respectifs et les professeurs se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état des adolescents. Ces derniers dormaient profondément mais étaient en bonne santé. Après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient tous bien, les professeurs se rendirent dans la bureau du directeur pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que faisait des centaines de détraqueurs à Poudlard.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla entre les murs de l'infirmerie. Ginny était à son chevet et fut ravi de voir Harry en bonne forme. Malefoy, lui, dormait encore. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh remarqua le réveil de Harry, elle lui fourra un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche et lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Quand Malefoy fut réveillé, à son tour Mme Pomfresh lui donna un morceau de chocolat ainsi qu'un verre de potion et ordonna à ses trois patients de rejoindre immédiatement Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
  
Les trois adolescents se dirigeaient silencieusement vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, toujours un peu perturbés des évènements de la veille. Harry et Ginny marchaient en tête, main dans la main, tandis que Malefoy avançait plus lentement en regardant le bout de ses pieds, ne voulant pas reconnaître que ses pires ennemis l'avaient sauvé des griffes des détraqueurs. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry tapa trois coup à la porte avant d'entrer. Harry, Ginny et Malefoy prirent place sur les chaises indiquaient par Dumbledore et attendirent que celui-ci prenne la parole. McGonagall et Rogue étaient présents au fond de la pièce, l'air un peu inquiet.  
  
- Bien, je suppose que vous savez le pourquoi de cette réunion. Commença le vieux directeur.  
  
Les adolescents hochèrent lentement la tête puis Dumbledore reprit :  
  
- Hier soir, nous discutions de l'incident avec les détraqueurs avec mes collègues et je me suis souvenu du rêve dont tu m'avais parlé, Harry. Et j'ai commencé à comprendre...  
  
Il poussa un soupir et prit un morceau de parchemin sur son bureau.  
  
- J'ai donc envoyé une lettre au ministère de la magie pour lui informé de l'incident et pour confirmer mes craintes.  
  
Il tendit la réponse du ministère de la magie aux adolescents. Harry et Ginny la lurent d'abord ensemble :  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
J'ai appris que quelques heures plus tôt un incident était survenu à Poudlard mais je n'ai pu envoyer d'équipe d'intervention car le château et le parc disposent d'une protection anti-transplanage. J'ai aussi appris qu'un élève avait été la cible des détraqueurs, j'espère qu'il est hors de danger.  
  
J'avais appris au même moment que le seigneur des ténèbres avait réussi à mettre les détraqueurs de son côté. Par conséquent, les détraqueurs ne surveillent plus la prison d'Azkaban et tout les partisans de Voldemort qui avaient été emprisonnés l'ont rejoint.  
  
En ce qui concerne l'attaque du jeune Malefoy, j'ai voulu en parler à son père mais il ne se montre plus au ministère depuis une semaine maintenant. Et je dois vous avouer que personne ne sait pourquoi les détraqueurs s'en sont prit à lui..  
  
Je vous conseillerez de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard mais aussi celle des élèves. Je vous tiendrez au courant s'il y a des changement.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie.  
  
Ginny mit sa main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper un petit cri étouffer avant de passer le parchemin à Malefoy. Une fois que celui-ci eut fini lui aussi de lire la lettre, il la rendit au directeur.  
  
- Je voulez que vous sachiez que les détraqueurs ont changé de côté et je voudrez vous féliciter, Mr Potter et Miss Weasley, pour avoir fait preuve de courage et pour avoir oublier votre haine envers Mr Malefoy en le sauvant des détraqueurs. Je vous accorde donc 50 points chacun.  
  
Harry et Ginny affichèrent un sourire qui leur montaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils auraient moins de mal à rattraper leur retard lors du match de quiddich.  
  
- Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, personne ne sait pourquoi les détraqueurs vous ont attaquer et...  
  
- Moi je le sais ! Coupa Malefoy.  
  
Les professeurs, ainsi que Harry et Ginny, regardèrent Malefoy d'un air étonné et le directeur l'invita à continuer.  
  
- La semaine dernière, mon père est venu me chercher à Poudlard et m'a amené à vous-savez-qui. Ils voulaient que je devienne un mangemort mais j'ai refusé. Alors ils ont dit que je devrai en subir les conséquences et que je devait me méfier des détraqueurs. C'est pour ça que les détraqueurs ont voulu m'aspirer l'âme. Ils ne vont pas me lâcher tant que je n'accepterai pas, ou tant que je ne serai pas mort ! Ils veulent me tuer, ils me l'ont dit !  
  
Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la haine qu'il avait envers son père et dans ses paroles on sentait la peur qui le gagnait en parlant des intentions de Voldemort.  
  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu sorti du groupe si tu savais que les détraqueurs en avaient après toi ? Interrogea Dumbledore.  
  
- Pour voir si vous-savez-qui disait vrai, s'il fallait que je me méfie des détraqueurs ! Siffla Malefoy.  
  
Dumbledore demanda à Malefoy de ne pas se faire remarquer dans les semaines qui suivaient et lui assura qu'une protection plus fiable serait mise en place autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour que même les détraqueurs ne puissent pas pénétrer aux alentours du parc.  
  
Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Malefoy, quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore, le cœur un peu plus léger, mais étaient toujours un peu perturbés pour le changement de camps des détraqueurs.  
  
Le soir, la grande salle était bruyante et elle avait retrouver ses décorations habituelle. Les conversations était sans nul doute dirigées sur les évènements de la veille. A la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde était venu le voir pour le féliciter et pour lu demander comment il allait.  
  
Ron était en train de râler auprès de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il avait sauvé Malefoy.  
  
- Vous auriez pu le laisser de faire aspirer l'âme ! Tout le monde serait content et on n'entendrait plus parler de lui !  
  
- Ron... Dit Ginny d'un ton pathétique, il n'avait rien fait de mal pour subir ça ! Il s'est fait attaquer par les détraqueurs parce qu'il a refusé de devenir un mangemort !  
  
Ron prit un air étonné et demande ce que les détraqueurs avaient avoir avec le fait que Malefoy ai refusé de devenir un mangemort.  
  
- Les détraqueurs ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ! Chuchota Harry.  
  
Ron et Ginny grimacèrent à l'entente du nom du seingneur des ténèbres et au même moment, Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux. Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Son corps avait retrouvé sa taille normale au plus grand soulagement de la Gryffondors.  
  
Les vitres, brisées la veille, avaient été réparé et la soirée semblait se dérouler parfaitement normalement.  
  
De retour dans la salle commune, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondors décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt pour être en pleine forme le lendemain.  
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit et défit lentement sa cravate et sa chemise avant de se mettre en pyjama.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve, le soleil brillait déjà à travers les rideaux du dortoir. Dean et Ron venaient aussi de se lever et revêtir leur tenu de quiddich.  
  
Harry enfila son pull rouge et jaune ainsi que son pantalon de quiddich et prit sa cape rouge sous le bras avant de descendre en compagnie de Ron et Dean. Ginny dormait encore et Harry ne voulait pas la réveiller.  
  
Les Serpentards étaient déjà là dans la grande salle et d'autres élèves qui se levaient tôt le matin. Cho faisait parti de ses élèves et Harry la vit se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors.  
  
- Bonjours Harry. Dit la Serdaigles en s'asseyant en face du rouge et or.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Harry ne lui parlait plus depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'année. Mais apparemment, celle-ci était venu lui faire ses excuses.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal en insultant Ginny. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner mais je voulais que tu saches que j'étais désolée. Et aussi je voudrais qu'on redevienne des amis, comme avant.  
  
- J'y réfléchirais.  
  
Cho lui sourit puis retourna à sa table au moment où Ginny arriva. Elle embrassa rapidement Harry et lui demanda ce que Cho voulait.  
  
- Elle voulait s'excuser pour la dernière fois et elle voulait qu'on redevienne des amis.  
  
Ginny haussa les épaules et avala un petit-déjeuner copieux avant d'aller dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors au terrain de quiddich.  
  
Harry mit sa cape sur dos et enfila toutes les protections nécessaires.  
  
Alors que le stade commençait à se remplir, Ron devenait de plus en plus anxieux et n'arrêta pas de répéter qu'il allait laisser passer tous les buts.  
  
Lorsque le remplaçant de Lee Jordan, Colin Crivey, annonça l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain, Harry et les autres chevauchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent au milieu du stade en délire.  
  
De nombreuses banderoles aux couleurs des différentes maisons étaient déployées au milieu des supporteurs. Une mascotte pour chaque équipe se dandinait sur la pelouse, offrant un spectacle un peu ridicule.  
  
Mme Bibine, arbitre et professeur de vol à Poudlard, s'avança à grands pas sur le terrain. Un sifflet à la bouche et portait d'une main, avec l'aide d'un élève, une grosse caisse en bois, contenant les balles, et sous l'autre bras elle tenait son balai.  
  
Elle enfourcha un vieux balai appartenant à l'école et ouvrit la caisse d'un coup de pied. Elle libéra les deux Cognards suivit du Vif d'or puis elle donna un grand coup de sifflet et lança en l'air le Souafle.  
  
Harry était au dessus de tout le monde et tentait déjà de repérer le Vif d'or. Mais il était inutile de s'inquiétait maintenant car il fallait attendre que les Gryffondors marquent un certains nombres de points d'avances pour pouvoir gagner le concours. Pour le moment, la tâche de Harry était de tenir le vif d'or hors de vue de Malefoy.  
  
Au bout de 20 minutes de jeu, les Gryffondors menaient déjà 170 à 80 et Harry avait déjà du bousculer plusieurs fois Malefoy pour qu'il perde de vue le vif d'or.  
  
Harry commençait à entendre la chanson des Serpentards, qu'il détestait.  
  


Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentards chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est né dans un trou à rat  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Voilà pourquoi  
Grace à lui, c'est sur on gagnera  
Weasley est notre roi !  


  
Ron perdait son sang-froid à l'entente de cette chanson. Les Serpentards réussirent à rattraper les Gryffondors, au plus grand désarroi de ces derniers. Les Serpentards avaient obtenu un penalty et lorsque le poursuiveur vert et argent s'apprêtait à tirer, les Gryffondors réussirent à couvrir le chant des Serpentards :  
  


Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussit à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Gryffondors chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi  


  
Les Gryffondors chantaient bien plus fort que les Serpentards et Ron retrouva le sourire. Il réussit même à arrêter spectaculairement le penalty !  
  
Mais c'est pas pour autant que les Gryffondors marquaient plus de buts ! Harry devait absolument attraper le Vif d'or avant de se prendre encore 3 buts ! Il fit alors le tour du terrain et aperçu rapidement le Vif d'or qui survolait les tribunes des rouge et or. Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus de la petite balle doré quand Malefoy arriva à toute vitesse et le bouscula vers l'extérieur. Harry dévia un peu de sa trajectoire mais avait toujours le vif d'or dans son champs de vision.  
  
Harry fonça en piquet pour rattraper le vif d'or. Il avait une longueur d'avance par rapport à Malefoy qui avait toujours son vieux nimbus 2001. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la minuscule balle doré et tendit la main pour attraper le vif d'or.  
  
Ca y est ! Il l'avait attraper ! Les petites ailes d'argent qui dépassait de sa main s'agitait en tout sens.  
  
- Harry Potter à attraper le Vif d'or ! C'est le meilleur ! S'exclama Colin. Il y a 320 à 320, les deux équipes sont à égalit !  
  
Malefoy ragea et se défoula sur Harry, ce qui valut un avertissement et un penalty en faveur des Gryffondors. Tout se jouait maintenant sur cet ultime penalty. Si les Gryffondors marquaient, ils gagneraient le concours. On entendait les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles hurler le chant des Gryffondors mais changèrent les paroles pour le poursuiveur.  
  
C'était Ginny qui devait marquer le but de la victoire ! Elle avait la pression mais Harry arriva à côté d'elle et l'encouragea de toutes ses forces.  
  
Elle prit alors son élan et fit mine de lancer vers le but de droite puis stoppa net. Le gardien serpentards plongea vers le cercle de droite mais c'était une feinte et Ginny marqua son but dans le cercle centrale, le plus haut.  
  
C'était fini ! Les Gryffondors avaient gagn ! Les rouge et or hurlèrent de joie dans la tribune et se précipitèrent tous sur le terrain pour féliciter les joueurs. Les 7 joueurs étaient au milieu des supportèrent et se serraient tous dans les bras des autres, qui les félicitait pour ce beau match.  
  
Pour le dîner, les décorations avaient été installé en l'honneur de la victoire des Gryffondors.  
  
- Je voudrez féliciter les Gryffondors et aussi son équipe de quiddich pour leur performance durant le concours. C'est donc eux qui iront dans la village sorcier ! Avait-dit Dumbledore ce soir-là.  
  
Et le soir, dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall aille leur dire de monter se coucher.  
  
Harry était vraiment content, car dans pas moins de 2 semaines, il partirait avec ses amis en week-end dans le plus grand village sorcier d'Angleterre.  
  
Sur ces pensées agréables, il s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil sans rêves...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews (même si j'en ai eu vraiment pas beaucoup ! bouhouhou :'( sui triste !) :  
  
Winnie06 : Kikoo toi ! Bah vi c'est cool qu'ils aient pu participer ! J'aillais pas les laisser regarder, lol. Et oui, comme tu m'as dit, Harry il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Et t'as bien aimé l'entraînement ? Cool ! Et moi j'attend la suite de ton chap !!! Et que ça saute !! Et pis d'abord, tant que j'aurai pas de suite de toi, t'auras pas de suite de moi ! NA ! Lol ! bisous  
  
potter-68 : Tu trouves que ma fic est super ? Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à me reviewer !   
  
malfoy : Oui, oui, je continue !! Et voilà la suite ! et vraiment bien que tu mette des reviews ! Lol !  
  
Syds : Salut ! Tu viens de découvrir ma fic ? Et tu l'as trouve super ? Trop cool ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !! Et tu m'as mis 2 petites reviews !! Merci !  
  
Tatiana Black : Coucou toi ! Oui enfin la suite ! J'avoue que j'avais mit du temps pour écrire le chapitre précédent ! Mais je crois quand même que j'ai mis moins de temps pour écrire celui la de chapitre ! Et James va revenir dans quelques chapitres ! Je vais essayer de vite écrire les chapitres d'avant ! J'espère que ton cerveau n'a pas surchauffé pour que tu me mettes une 'tite review ! Bizz  
  
marie quebriac : Salut ! Merci pour ce que tu as dit de ma fic ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic parce que les chapitres suivants seront intéressant (enfin je crois !) En attendant, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !  
  
fred : Salut !! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as envoyé ta 2ème review pour ma fic !! Oui, oui je le sais, il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes !! J'ai relu 2 fois ce chapitre pour essayer de corriger mes fautes ! Donc j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop (tu me le diras ! lol) Et ta review ne m'a pas vex ! Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Tu connais des correcteurs toi ? Parce que moi non.. lol. Tu trouves que j'ai du talent ?? :D Merci. Ben j'espère en tout cas que tu vas suivre ma fic ! Et merci pour ta review !  
  
Voilà j'ai fini de répondre au peu de review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et laissé des reviews svp !!!!!!!! Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps!  
  
Bisous !! 


End file.
